


Comatose

by Smai_lick_94



Series: From the beginning to the end [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smai_lick_94/pseuds/Smai_lick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если ты молод, богат, успешен, любим и любишь - не спеши радоваться. Жизнь может отобрать у тебя то, что всего дороже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Предисловие

Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как мы вместе? Шесть месяцев? Да, всего шесть. Нельзя считать те три последних месяца, что ты провёл здесь, в клинике. Про них нельзя сказать «вместе». Сейчас ты не со мной. Врачи говорят – шансов мало. Слишком долго ты в коме. Слишком сильно зависишь от аппаратов, которые поддерживают твою жизнь. А я, всё же, надеюсь. Я просто не могу принять, что больше не увижу твоих улыбающихся глаз, не услышу звонкого смеха. Этого просто не может быть.

Слова врачей возвращают в оглушающую реальность – ты уже умер. Да, твоё тело ещё функционирует, но жизнь в нём еле теплится. Я же не перестаю надеяться на чудо… На тебя больно смотреть. Всегда румяные щёки побледнели и запали, под глазами пролегли тёмные круги. Худые руки безвольно лежат поверх одеяла – тебе делают капельницы каждый день. Кожа на них настолько тонкая и белая, что отчётливо видны синие вены. Везде электроды, датчики, половину лица закрывает кислородная маска. Когда-то прекрасные золотые кудри исчезли – для операции пришлось обрить тебя наголо, и голова теперь покрыта жёсткой светлой щетиной. Твои ноги покрыты белыми рубцами – тоже следствие операции. Раздробленные кости пришлось собирать по кусочкам, и теперь худые ноги-палочки оплетены узором шрамов. 

Я словно оказался в страшном сне. Тебе ещё рано умирать. Ты слишком молод, у тебя вся жизнь впереди. Была. С каждым днём веры во мне всё меньше. Целых три месяца ты не подаёшь никаких признаков жизни. Врачи давно уже сказали – надежды мало. Давно предлагают отключить тебя. Но меня не оставляет мысль – а что если ты очнёшься через несколько дней? А я не дождусь и дам согласие на эвтаназию? И я никогда не узнаю, умер ли ты сам, или я убил тебя. А если говорить по правде… Ты – самое важное, что есть в моей жизни. Возможно, я не всегда осознавал и ценил это, но теперь я знаю наверняка. Если я отпущу тебя, то сам продержусь недолго. Поэтому я цепляюсь за твою жизнь так же отчаянно, как утопающий за невесомую соломинку. Ты нужен мне. Ты же знаешь, что нужен. Я говорю тебе об этом. Я знаю, ты слышишь меня. Я уверен в этом. Поэтому, приходя, разговариваю с тобой. Надеюсь, ты хоть как-то осознаешь моё присутствие.

Я прихожу к тебе каждый день. Даже не знаю, кому это нужно больше – тебе или мне. Ты так изменил меня и мою жизнь, что без тебя я уже не представляю её. Поэтому выход только в том, чтобы видеть тебя – хоть раз в день, хоть мельком, и пусть ты неподвижен и безмолвен. Иногда я остаюсь на ночь. Ложусь спать на кровать, поставленную специально для меня. Чаще всего это бывает по выходным. И тогда слушаю в темноте, как датчик передаёт размеренное биение твоего сердца. Но заснуть в такие ночи я не могу. Слишком много воспоминаний. И все вызывают тёплую улыбку. Наша первая встреча: ты удрал из приюта и мерз на улице – этот май был холодным и дождливым, ты весь промок и дрожал, а я позволил тебе переночевать. И моя мама кормила тебя горячими блинами, а ты смешно сидел на табуретке, поджав под себя ноги, и рассказывал нам о родителях, погибших в автокатастрофе, которых ты почти не помнил, о безрадостной жизни в приюте, о своих надеждах и мечтах. Почему ты сразу поверил нам и рассказал всё, что было у тебя на душе? Я не знаю.

А потом я стал твоим опекуном. Конечно, я не надеялся, что смогу заменить тебе отца – ведь тебе было уже шестнадцать, ты не мог вот так сразу воспринимать меня как родителя, но отношения у нас были самые дружеские. Вообще-то, мама живёт отдельно, но она часто приезжала ко мне. А потом, не прошло и двух месяцев, как мы стали любовниками. Мы были вместе и думали, что ничто не сможет нас разлучить. Но оказались неправы. Страшная авария, в которую ты попал, разбила вдребезги наше счастье.

И вот теперь я сижу в твоей палате, слушаю тишину, перебиваемую механическими звуками приборов, и вспоминаю твои глаза, смех, улыбку, дурацкую манеру вставать в три часа дня, вечный беспорядок, который с твоим появлением надёжно воцарился в моём большом доме. А ещё, знаешь, в нём появились тепло и уют, которых никогда не было до тебя. Ты вносил радость, смех, настоящую любовь и тепло в мою жизнь. А теперь тебя нет. Почти. Мне только и остаётся – сидеть с тобой допоздна, держать за маленькую холодную ладонь и тихо что-то тебе рассказывать, а потом нехотя ехать в пустой дом, где, как и девять месяцев назад меня ждёт только пёс Макс. 

Моя мать, вопреки всем моим ожиданиям, поняла и приняла наши с тобой отношения. И очень тебя полюбила. Сейчас она, разумеется, переживает за тебя не меньше меня, тоже приезжает к тебе в клинику, тоже разговаривает с тобой. Для меня очень важно то, что она поддерживает меня в моём нежелании «отпустить» тебя. Она как никто понимает, что для меня это было бы равносильно самоубийству.


	2. 1

Кончался январь. Третий месяц. Состояние Алекса не изменилось нисколько. Врачи говорили, что ждать бессмысленно, нет никакой надежды. Да уж, три месяца – это, конечно, большой срок, но бывает же всякое. Может, уже скоро он придёт в себя. Я не могу поверить, что короткие полгода были единственным, что выпало мне на долю. Жестокая судьба одарила меня подарком, я ведь встретил его совершенно случайно, да и мысль усыновить его была каким-то озарением. Не хочу думать о том, что это всё это – лишь эпизод в моей жизни. Можно убедить себя в том, что Алекс не первый, да и не последний. Возможно, я мог бы так сказать, если бы он был таким же, как все предыдущие. Но нет, он для меня уникален. Все события, которые связаны с ним, не заключают в себе никакой логики и здравого смысла. Он первый, кого я подобрал на улице не для того, чтобы трахнуть, а просто потому что стало жалко этого тощего, мокрого и продрогшего до костей мальчишку. Он первый, с кем всё началось не с бурного секса, а с дружеских отношений. Ещё бы, ему ведь всего шестнадцать. И он единственный мой любовник, которому меньше двадцати лет. Все предыдущие, не задерживавшиеся в моей постели и памяти дольше пары ночей были хоть примерно равны мне по возрасту. Я раньше никогда даже не задумывался о том, что можно иметь отношения с ребёнком. Окажись на его месте кто-то другой из череды моих любовников, я, пожалуй, оплачивал бы содержание в клинике из чистого человеколюбия, но я бы не торчал там каждый день, я не скучал бы. Мне бы не было так больно. Поэтому для меня неприемлем вариант подписать соглашение на эвтаназию и забыться очередным загулом с дорогими клубами, дешёвыми расфуфыренными педиками, липнущими ко мне, как мухи на мёд. Я твёрдо уверен, что Алекс – не очередное увлечение, не мимолётная вспышка страсти, а то самое, настоящее, что я не могу отпустить. И я готов ждать хоть всю жизнь, до смерти прожить в одиночестве, зная единственную отраду в том, чтобы раз в день видеть искалеченное, не приспособленное к жизни существо, которое мне дорого. Когда это я, блядь, стал таким сентиментальным? Не припоминаю, чтобы я хоть к кому-то, кто побывал в моей постели, испытывал хотя бы приязнь, а уж чувства – и подавно. Этот мальчик с когда-то золотыми кудрями что-то изменил во мне, переключил на другую волну, и я теперь и думать не хочу о ком-то, кроме него. Всё, что мне раньше нужно было от «партнёров» – это лёгкий, ни к чему не обязывающий флирт, страстные потрахушки на заднем сидении моего хаммера и безболезненное расставание. Но, Господи, какую нежность, какой трепет я испытываю к ребёнку, который младше меня почти в два раза, который любил меня так искренне и без оглядки, единственный, кого привлекли не мои деньги, не машина, не статус в обществе, а я сам – человек со всеми своими достоинствами, недостатками и тараканами в голове. Мои сумбурные, смешанные и непонятные мне самому чувства к нему он уловил, раздул этот чёртов огонь, влюбил меня в себя до беспамятства, и я, не задумываясь, пошёл у него на поводу. Я не думал ни о том, что он ребёнок, ни о том, кто-то может узнать о том, что творится между нами, ни о том, что, вероятно, я разлюблю его и причиню ему боль. Постепенно, незаметно для себя самого, я начал различать в себе не только желание, страсть и тягу к чему-то новому. Я испытал к Алексу настоящие чувства, он не надоел мне, как многие предыдущие. Мне было приятно не только трахать его до бессознательного состояния, но и проводить с ним время тепло и по-семейному. Мы смотрели с ним фильмы, хрустя поп-корном, катались на велосипедах, уходили на пикники на выходные, жили в палатке, варили уху из собственноручно пойманной рыбы, ссорились и мирились. И, как это ни странно, я поймал себя на мысли, что меня не тянет напиться в клубе и лапать какого-нибудь Малыша Джонни в коротком топе и с пирсингом во всех возможных и невозможных местах. Вся моя бравада, полигамность и любовь к хорошей выпивке как-то отошли на второй план. Очевидная для меня влюблённость переросла в любовь – сильную, крепкую, настоящую, и я всегда спешил с работы домой, потому что там меня ждал он. 

А теперь вот я остался один наедине со своими мыслями, со своей чёртовой любовью, с безжизненным мальчиком на руках и со слабой надеждой на то, что всё будет, как раньше. Жалею ли я о том, что моя жизнь так резко изменилась с появлением Алекса? Хотел бы я остаться прежним циничным и беззаботным трахалем, который может позволить себе любую попку, которая приглянется? Нет. Кажется, я разучился любить и желать кого-то другого. Я готов принять своеобразный обет безбрачия и верности погибшему в автокатастрофе мальчику. Единственному, которого я полюбил. Конечно, он ещё не умер, но не важно – останется ли он всю жизнь в коматозном состоянии, или в итоге умрёт, так и не придя в себя – итог будет одинаковым. Моя верность, любовь и память. Однако у меня, всё-таки, остаётся крохотный луч надежды, что рано или поздно он придёт в себя, что моё ожидание окажется не напрасным, и я снова буду счастлив, как и прежде. И эта глупая, детская надежда сдерживает меня от подписания смертного приговора.

***

Было пять часов вечера, на улице сгущались сумерки, и низкие тёмные облака осыпали на землю тяжёлые крупные снежинки. Они опускались на лобовое стекло, закрывая мне обзор, и я наблюдал, как дворники раздражающе двигаются передо мной взад-вперёд. В салоне звучала ненавязчивая песня с примитивными словами, и она вызывала во мне не больше приязни, чем мельтешение дворников. Я пощёлкал кнопочкой, переключая волну, и, наконец-то, нашёл хоть что-то стоящее. Устало откинувшись на спинку сидения, я вёл машину одной рукой, другую безвольно положив на колено. Бесконечная борьба с лечащими докторами, которые без конца предлагали мне убить моего ребёнка, порядком меня измотала, и мне нужно было срочно попасть к единственному человеку, который мог мне помочь – я ехал к своей матери. Вокруг проносились яркие световые пятна, отбрасываемые фонарями, вывески магазинов и освещённые окна домов. Из центра города я направлялся в коттеджный район без давящих своими размерами небоскрёбов и муравьиной суеты. Постепенно гигантские здания по обеим сторонам дороги становились всё меньше, и скоро я въехал на знакомую улицу с маленькими аккуратными коттеджами, соразмерными человеку и производящими самое умиротворяющее впечатление.

Подъехав к её домику, в котором провёл всё своё счастливое детство, я вышел из машины и, нахохлившись, пошёл к двери, поскрипывая снегом на нерасчищенной от снега дорожке. На кухне горел свет, и я, поднявшись по ступенькам, нажал на звонок, прислушиваясь к знакомой с детства приглушённой трели в доме. Потом услышал торопливые шаги, щёлкнул замок, и на пороге появилась невысокая статная женщина шестидесяти лет с пышными седыми волосами, а у её ног, заливисто противно гавкая, вертелся тибетский терьер, собачонка ниже колена, настолько покрытая шерстью, что не было видно ни глаз, ни носа.

– Привет, мам. Убери своего монстра, он меня сейчас сожрёт.

Она торопливо отступила, позволяя мне пройти, подняла пса на руки, прижала к груди и обиженно посмотрела на меня.

– Хватит обижать моего малыша! Он чудесный! – Она засюсюкала, обращаясь к собаке, – не обижайся, маленький, он совсем не хотел тебя обидеть. – Потом она снова взглянула на меня, – ну, проходи, не стой на морозе, чего стоишь? Устал? А почему к Алексу не поехал? Что-то случилось? 

И почему рядом с ней я даже в тридцать лет чувствую себя маленьким нашкодившим мальчишкой? Я улыбнулся ей в ответ:

– Погоди, погоди, не так много вопросов за один раз.

Я вошёл в прихожую, небрежно повесил пальто на крючок, скинул ботинки и пошёл на кухню, по пути завернув в ванную и помыв успевшие замёрзнуть руки. Мама уже вертелась у плиты, разогревая для меня ужин, непринуждённо болтая обо всём, что у неё накопилось за ту неделю, что мы не виделись. Я краем уха слушал, что она говорит про мою сестру, которая только вернулась из отпуска и не успела ещё заехать ко мне и поделиться впечатлениями, закурил машинально, совсем забыв, что мама не любит, когда курят в доме, отвечал более-менее впопад, но односложно. Кончено, она заметила мою задумчивость, отобрала и потушила сигарету, пропустив мимо ушей моё вялое «извини» и, когда долгожданный ужин появился на столе, села напротив меня, пристально посмотрев мне в глаза.

– А теперь выкладывай, что у тебя стряслось?

– Они настаивают. Говорят – нет никаких шансов, – я снова ответил односложно, потому что ей не надо было объяснять, как много для меня значат эти слова. Несколько секунд мы оба молчали, и её лицо как-то постарело и приобрело серый оттенок, брови нахмурились, и она закусила губу.

– Уже подписал?

– Нет. И не собираюсь. 

– Правильно. Мэтт, я против, ты же знаешь.

– Но я устал. Честное слово, устал. Ты же знаешь меня, как облупленного. Ну когда я ещё был таким, как сейчас? Мне тридцать, и я не молодею год от года. Мне давно пора было завязать со своими попойками и гулянками. И удалось ведь – с ним. Я понимаю, что он не подходит мне по возрасту, но он единственный, кто смог пробудить во мне жажду обычного человеческого счастья. Мне надоело жить жизнью подростка, просыпаться с похмелья в постели с очередным мужиком, которого я знать не знаю, мотаться из клуба в клуб в поисках парнишки посимпатичнее. Мне хочется завести семью, жить с человеком, которого я люблю, возвращаться домой, где меня ждут и… я не хочу, чтобы меня ждал кто-то другой. Вернуться к старому образу жизни я уже не смогу, потому что, если честно, меня воротит от мысли привести кого-то чужого. Быть с ним я тоже не могу. А что тогда мне остаётся? Знаешь, на какое-то время у меня появился смысл жизни, а теперь его снова нет. То есть, мой смысл в том, чтобы быть в больнице, где я могу хотя бы видеть Алекса, хотя бы час в сутки провести с ним рядом. Если его не станет, я не знаю, как и зачем мне жить. Я не отключу его. Ни за что. Благо, у меня есть деньги, чтобы оплачивать всю эту аппаратуру. Иначе давно бы настояли, добрые люди.

– Да уж, если бы не деньги, никто бы не позволил тебе спасти нашего Смайлика.

– Прекрати его так называть, ему не нравится.

– А что? Он же называет меня «бабушка»? А какая я ему бабушка, скажи мне на милость?! Мне вот тоже не нравится!

– Не начинай! – я улыбнулся. – Ты молода и прекрасна, но это не мешает тебе быть замечательной бабушкой.

– Ладно, подхалим, – она улыбнулась мне в ответ, – останешься ночевать у меня?

Я остался. Улёгся спать в своей старой комнате, на узкой постели, рассматривая до боли знакомые стены, письменный стол, кресло и гитару, висящую на крючке. Мама не стала менять наши с сестрой комнаты. Мы давно уже взрослые люди, живущие самостоятельной жизнью, но в любой момент, когда нам становится больно, плохо, когда нам нужна помощь и поддержка – вот как мне сейчас – мы можем приехать домой, в свою родную комнату. Мы всегда знаем, что мама нас любит и всегда рада видеть. К тому же, моя подростковая берлога напоминает мне о юности – давно ли мне самому было шестнадцать? Вот они, мои плакаты со знаменитыми певцами, вот модель корабля, которую собрал когда-то со мной мой отец, вот мои любимые книги на полке. Я не забрал всё это в свой новый дом по той же самой причине, по которой мама не выкинула – я хочу, чтобы все мои детские и юношеские воспоминания хранились здесь, в этой комнате, чтобы именно в доме матери я как нигде больше вспоминал своё прошлое. 

Сон очень скоро накрыл меня тяжёлым, тревожным облаком, и я краем уха услышал, как с тихим скрипом открывается дверь. Почувствовав странную тяжесть на груди, я потянулся руками и нащупал что-то тёплое, шерстяное и явно живое.

– Бинки, бля, ты, что ли? А ну вали отсюда нахер, собачья морда. Фу! Слезай, я сказал.

Я раздражённо перевернулся на бок, и собака с тихим жалобным тявканьем съехала на пол и, обиженно запыхтев, посеменила к своей мамочке. Всю ночь я проворочался в отвратительной дрёме, не понимая, то ли я не могу заснуть, то ли мне это только снится. Наутро я проснулся злой и не выспавшийся, и мама поспешила меня накормить, чтобы хоть как-то привести в хорошее настроение. Поев, я уехал на работу, пообещав навестить её снова через пару дней.

***

Я нарушил обещание, и приехал только через неделю, и то ненадолго – мне нужно было завезти ей пару книг. Но, разумеется, попить чаю я остался, потому что сам-то я готовить не большой любитель, а вот вкусно поесть никогда не отказываюсь. Разговор за едой у нас как-то не клеился, что вообще редко случается, если в нём участвует моя мама. Она вчера заезжала в больницу к Алексу. Это всегда производит тяжёлое впечатление – трудно весело болтать, когда вчера смотрел на худое бледное существо, которое тебе дорого. Практически, живой труп. 

Поэтому чай мы пили, в основном, молча. Только под конец немного разговорились, и то с напрягом.

– Ну… Я пойду, мам.. Мне ещё с собакой гулять… Не хочется всё время напрягать этим Джессику. Да и Макс по мне скучает.

– Хорошо, дорогой. Я тебе дам чего-нибудь пожевать в дорогу.

– Мам, я не умираю с голоду…

– Ты себя со стороны не видел! – категорично заявила она. – Ты очень похудел!

– Во-первых, ты всегда так говоришь. А во-вторых, ты же прекрасно знаешь, что это не из-за того, что я мало ем, а потому…

Меня прервал звонок моего мобильника. Звонил лечащий врач Алекса, и я изрядно напрягся – он не стал бы звонить из-за какой-то ерунды. Пожалуй, доктор Уилсон был единственным, кто не компостировал мне мозг предложениями отключить Алекса, и ему я доверял больше всех остальных. Когда он позвонил, мне на секунду показалось, что он сообщит мне о смерти мальчика, но то, что он сказал, заставило меня перестать дышать.

– Мистер Паркер, вы можете прямо сейчас приехать в клинику? Алекс очнулся. Он пришёл в себя буквально десять минут назад.

– Как он? С ним всё в порядке?

– Да. Он слаб, но вам не о чем волноваться, с ним всё будет хорошо, – по интонации я понял, что врач улыбался. – Было бы неплохо, если бы вы могли остаться на ночь – за ним нужен постоянный присмотр, особенно ночью.

– Да, доктор, я уже еду! – я бросил трубку, не дождавшись ответа.

Я сорвался с места, бросая на ходу ничего не понимающей маме:

– Я еду в больницу и останусь там на ночь. Можешь позвонить Джессике? Пусть она погуляет с Максом, а я ей завтра заплачу.

Мама вышла в коридор быстрым шагом в тот момент, когда я уже спешно натягивал пальто.

– Да что случилось-то?

– Он очнулся.

– Я еду с тобой! – заявила она тоном, не терпящим возражений, надевая пальто.

Мы ехали очень быстро, но всё равно путь до больницы занял у нас сорок с лишним минут. По пути мы напряжённо, но радостно молчали, и тишина была нарушена только один раз – когда я позвонил Джессике, девушке, которая иногда кормит и выгуливает моего пса, если я по той или иной причине не могу сделать это сам.


	3. 2

Доехав, мы почти бежали от машины к дверям клиники, влетели в лифт, прежде чем его двери окончательно раскрылись, точно так же выскочили из него и быстрым шагом направились в нужное нам отделение.

Мимо с изрядной скоростью неслись знакомые светло-бежевые стены, длинный коридор, двери палат и бледные, местами забинтованные пациенты. Мы быстро прошли до нужной палаты, тихо приоткрыли дверь и заглянули. Комнату освещал только ночник, поэтому было достаточно темно. Алекс лежал на кровати почти как обычно – неподвижно и тихо, только не было кислородной маски. Его глаза были плотно закрыты. Что это с ним? Мне же сказали, что всё уже в порядке… Я медленно подошёл к его кровати и, наклонившись, услышал тихое, но ровное дыхание. 

За спиной раздался едва слышный скрип открывающейся двери, и я обернулся. В проходе стоял Уилсон – старикан в белом халате с не менее белыми волосами и пристальным, но добрым взглядом.

– Доктор, что с ним? Всё же хорошо?

Мистер Уилсон ободряюще улыбнулся:

– С ним всё хорошо, он просто спит. Ему необходим отдых сейчас.

Я облегчённо выдохнул. Врач обернулся к моей матери:

– Добрый вечер, миссис Паркер.

– Здравствуйте, доктор, – улыбнулась она ему в ответ.

– Итак, мне нужно с вами поговорить, мистер Паркер, пойдёмте в мой кабинет. Миссис Паркер, вы тоже.

***

– Присаживайтесь, – сам Уилсон сел в глубокое кожаное кресло, – мне нужно рассказать вам несколько важных правил. Понимаете ли, у человека, пережившего такое потрясение, могут начаться психические отклонения. Он, возможно, будет бояться резких движений, яркого света, громких звуков. Одним словом, любого явления, которое хоть как-то связано с его воспоминаниями о том дне. Вы должны создать ему атмосферу полного покоя, комфорта и защищённости. Необходимо, чтобы он почувствовал себя важным и нужным. Проявляйте к нему как можно больше заботы и ласки. В случае если у вашего подопечного произойдёт сильное расстройство, мы вынуждены будем перевести его в психиатрическую клинику. Естественно, совершенно необходимо, чтобы один из вас, – он окинул нас взглядом поверх узких очков, – постоянно находился рядом с ним.

– Конечно, мистер Уилсон, – сказал я, и мама согласно кивнула. 

– С ним нужно побольше разговаривать, читать ему, показывать фильмы. Только детские или комедии, никакого намёка на насилие, никаких боевиков, аварий и драм. Хотя, что я вам объясняю, вы же это и так понимаете. Так ведь? – он строго глянул на меня.

– Да, разумеется.

– Отлично, мистер Паркер. Я очень рад за вас. От всей души рад, – он улыбнулся мне, протянув руку.

– Спасибо вам огромное, мистер Уилсон, – я пожал протянутую мне руку и добавил тихо: – Вы спасли не только его жизнь.

В кабинет вошла молодая медсестра и сообщила, что Алекс проснулся. Доктор пошёл с нами, давая последние советы и указания. Мы вошли в палату. Мальчик полулежал в кровати, опираясь спиной на высоко поднятые подушки, блуждая по комнате бессмысленным взглядом. Я тихо, чтобы не напугать его, подошёл. Он медленно повернул голову ко мне, взгляд остановился на моём лице, тонкие тёмные брови беспокойно сошлись к переносице, и я с ужасом понял, что он не узнаёт меня. Однако спустя пару мгновений его взгляд просветлел, уголки пухлых губ тронула слабая улыбка. Он посмотрел мне в глаза. Узнал. Худая рука еле-еле приподнялась, потянулась ко мне. Зовёшь? Я обернулся на доктора – можно? Он кивнул – можно.

Я подошёл, сел на край кровати, взял в ладони маленькую руку, тянущуюся ко мне, бережно сжал. Хрупкие пальцы слабо пожали мою руку в ответ.  
Я молчал. Слова были ни к чему. Он жив, он в порядке, он рядом со мной… Улыбнувшись, я погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони. Через пару минут Алекс мягко высвободил руку, поднёс её к моему лицу. Коснулся кончиками пальцев моего лба, спустился по носу, погладил по щеке, словно заново узнавая. Я сидел, боясь шелохнуться, спугнуть его.  
Наконец, я тихо произнёс:

– Я скучал.

Мальчик снова улыбнулся, после чего устало откинулся на подушку и прикрыл глаза. Я ещё посидел, держа мальчика за руку и внимательно вглядываясь в его бледное измождённое лицо. Сотый раз я убедился, что люблю его. Я испытал огромное облегчение от того, что мой кошмар закончился, и теперь я, наконец-то, буду счастлив. Как же хорошо, что всё это время я отказывался даже слушать про эвтаназию, потому что это было бы чистой воды убийство. Вот же он – живой. Пусть усталый и измученный, совсем слабый, беспомощный и нуждающийся в уходе, самое главное, что живой. Я улыбался, глядя на него, но вскоре вспомнил, что мама наверняка тоже хочет подойти к нему.

– Хочешь поговорить с бабушкой?

Он открыл глаза и слабо кивнул. Я отпустил его ладонь, бережно уложив её поверх одеяла, встал с постели и отошёл к двери. Мама подошла к нему, тихо что-то заговорила ласковым голосом, дрожащим от слёз.

– Мистер Паркер, мне нужно кое-что вам сказать, – тихо произнёс Уилсон, – давайте выйдем в коридор.

Я кивнул, и мы вышли из палаты. Не отходя от двери, он обернулся ко мне и тихо произнёс:

– Мистер Паркер, мы оба взрослые люди. Позвольте задать вам нескромный вопрос. Было ли между вами и вашим подопечным что-то, выходящее за рамки отношений отца и сына?

– Да, доктор, было, – ответил я, потому что не считал нужным скрывать этого от лечащего врача. Я был немного растерян таким вопросом – откуда он знает? Я же не делал ничего такого, что могло бы об этом сказать… Но, в любом случае, вряд ли док стал бы читать мне нотации по поводу этого. Скрывать нет смысла.

– Так я и думал, – кивнул он, – Я считаю неуместным вопрос о том, был ли он против этого. Того, что я увидел сейчас в палате достаточно. Он любит вас и тянется к вам, чего бы не могло быть, если бы вы хоть раз применили к нему грубую силу, – он вскинул руку, останавливая мой возмущённый возглас. – Я же ни в чём вас не обвиняю, Мэтью. Я не сомневаюсь, что он счастлив с вами. Я только хочу вас предупредить: не напоминайте ему пока об этом. Слишком много воспоминаний и информации могут повредить ему.

– Доктор, мне тридцать лет, я прекрасно это понимаю, – сказал я ему сухо.  
Он тепло мне улыбнулся.

– Сынок… Не сердись на меня. Я тебе помочь хочу. И ему тоже. Отнесись к нему бережно. Хорошо?

Я кивнул.

– Вот и славно.

Уилсон по-отцовски потрепал меня по плечу и ушёл, пожелав доброй ночи.  
Да уж, мало какому чужому человеку, пусть он даже и вдвое старше меня, я позволил бы назвать себя «сынком». Но этот доктор со строгим, но добрым и чутким взглядом, спасший жизнь дорогого мне человека, не вызвал во мне ни злости, ни неприязни этим словом.

Я вернулся в палату, где мама уже вовсю ворковала над полусонным ребёнком. Он оглянулся на меня, посмотрел в глаза. Я подошёл и тихо сказал:

– Я останусь с тобой сегодня. А завтра бабушка. Ладно?

Алекс слабо кивнул.

– Мне пора идти домой, – мама взяла сумку, направилась к двери.

– Стой, дай поцелую-то тебя.

Я проводил маму до выхода с отделения, чмокнул в щёку.

– Спасибо, что ты со мной.

Она улыбнулась:

– Самое главное – не переставай верить, дорогой. Спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной ночи, мам.

Вернувшись в палату, я сел рядом с мальчиком на стул. Он уже клевал носом, и я, придерживая его на весу одной рукой, спустил подушку пониже, уложил его на неё и укрыл одеялом. Он вцепился в мою руку, словно я ухожу.

– Тихо, тихо, я тут, никуда не уйду. Я рядом, слышишь?

Он успокоено вздохнул, устроился на подушках поудобнее, но руку мою не выпустил. Наклонившись к Алексу, я тихонько рассказывал о том, какая на улице погода, какой сильный снег идёт, как красиво за окном. Он слушал, глаза у него закрывались, наконец, он заснул, тихо посапывая. Я ещё некоторое время сидел рядом, тихонько поглаживая по голове, нашёптывал что-то ласковое, чтобы ему было спокойно, а сам думал о том, что судьба, может быть, не так и жестока. Она преподала мне урок: при том, что я, безусловно, любил мальчика до аварии, после неё я почувствовал всю глубину своей любви, я научился дорожить каждым мигом, проведённым в обществе Алекса, вспоминать с теплотой все его детские глупости и шалости, все наши бессмысленные ссоры, которые всегда заканчивались извинениями и признаниями в любви. Наверное, я просидел у его постели около часа, а потом встал и, переодевшись, лёг в свою постель и быстро заснул.

Посреди ночи я проснулся от истошного крика, который сначала вписывался в мой сон, но, всё же, был слишком громок и настойчив, чтобы я продолжил спать. Вскочив с постели, я подлетел к Алексу и включил ночник, висящий над его кроватью. Мальчик метался во сне, сжимая кулаками одеяло, по его щекам текли слёзы, и он невнятно шептал какие-то мольбы и слово «нет». Я крепко прижал его к себе, сдавил в объятиях и он, будто почувствовав это, успокоился. Я надеялся, что он просто продолжит спокойно спать, но он приоткрыл глаза и тихо застонал, хмуря брови и закусывая губу.

– Не бойся, маленький, всё уже прошло… Я здесь… Это был только сон. Ну же, не бойся, я рядом… Тш-ш-ш… Всё, родной, всё…

Слишком занятый напуганным ребёнком, я не сразу заметил, что доктор Уилсон стоит в дверях. 

– Мистер Паркер, я услышал его крик, пришёл проверить, всё ли в порядке.

– Да, доктор, ему приснился кошмар.

– Ну, это вполне ожидаемо. Он уже успокоился?

– Да, – ответил я, глядя на то, как он уютно пригрелся у меня на руках.

– Не отходите от него сегодня. Вы ему нужны. Прилягте рядом, поговорите.

– Хорошо, мистер Уилсон.

Доктор вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, а я прошептал Алексу:

– Давай-ка, малыш, двигайся. Во-от так, умничка.

Я лёг рядом, просунул руку под его голову, а он устроился на ней щекой и посмотрел мне в глаза. Потом с умиротворённым вздохом спрятал лицо у меня на плече. Я гладил его по затылку, и мою ладонь щекотали короткие волосы. Ночник так и остался гореть, и я мог рассматривать спокойное лицо мальчика. Он спал, прижавшись щекой к моему плечу, и от этого его губы сложились бантиком. Нос, покрытый едва заметными веснушками, сейчас выглядел тоньше и острее, как это бывает у тяжелобольных. Длинные тёмные ресницы отбрасывали подрагивающую тень на впалые щёки, и я осторожно провёл пальцем сначала по самим ресницам, а потом по их тени. Я долго не мог заснуть, но в конце концов усталость и волнение взяли своё, и я не заметил, как мои глаза закрылись. Меня окутывало приятное ощущение живого тепла рядом, которое я не испытывал вот уже три месяца, худое тельце, прижавшееся ко мне во сне, навевало приятные сны, мне было уютно обнимать мальчишку, чувствовать его размеренное посапывание и тёплую ладонь, лежащую на моём боку. Пару раз за ночь я просыпался, сонно целовал Алекса в лоб и в колючую, почти что лысую голову, а он мычал и ворочался в моих руках.


	4. 3

На завтрак привезли кашу отвратительного вида. Попробовав её, я понял, что фраза «внешность обманчива» не имеет ничего общего с действительностью. На вкус она оказалась ещё хуже, чем на вид, но впихнуть её в Алекса было обязательно, иначе он долго ещё не пошёл бы на поправку. Я честно сходил в буфет и спросил, нет ли чего-нибудь другого, но мне вежливо ответили, что не пошёл бы ты, милый, куда подальше со своими претензиями. Все, мол, едят, и ты не лучше. Я вздохнул и вернулся в палату, где уже проснувшийся мальчик с нескрываемым отвращением таращился на кашу. Да, выглядит мерзко, но съесть её придётся, раз уж ничего кроме неё нет. Я зачерпнул ложкой совсем немного и поднёс к капризно искривлённым пухлым губам.

– Открой рот.

Алекс демонстративно понюхал серую массу, комьями лежащую на ложке и протестующе помотал головой.

– Открой!

Он поджал губы и нахмурился, по-детски уперев руки в боки и обиженно глядя на меня.

– Послушай, ничего другого нет, а тебе надо поесть. Давай, открой рот.

Алекс вёл себя так, будто ему было три года, и я подумал, что на него могут повлиять ласковые уговоры, как на ребёнка. Кажется, мне придётся набраться изрядного терпения, чтобы поладить с ним. Я глубоко вдохнул, поднёс ложку ещё ближе к его рту и нежно проворковал, как немолодая мамаша над первенцем:

– Ну давай, открой рот… Вкусная каша! Тебе понравится. – Абсурдность ситуации и собственное безбожное враньё заставляли меня еле удерживаться от смеха. – Хотя бы попробуй!

Смешно-то это было смешно, а на самом деле, кормить мальчишку этим варевом – не дело. Я бы такое в жизни есть не стал. Вкус у меня, конечно, испорченный – сначала мамой, а потом собственным тугим кошельком, позволявшим есть любые деликатесы и вкусности; да, в какой-то степени я избалован, но не настолько же! Но, поскольку ничего другого не было, я должен был накормить мальчика хоть этим, но впредь – что б я ещё раз взял еду в буфете больницы!

Пришлось перейти на крайние меры. Я поднёс ложку к его губам, пытаясь протолкнуть её хоть чуть-чуть, но он сжал губы плотнее и замотал головой, пытаясь отвернуться.

– Алекс… Ты что, не будешь есть?

Выражение его лица резко изменилось. Нижняя губа задрожала, а глаза наполнились слезами. Он готов был разреветься, но молчал, как рыба, упрямо мотая головой и обхватив себя руками за плечи. Что-то я, похоже, делаю не так. С ним надо помягче, чтобы не пугать и не обижать.

– Эй, малыш, ты чего? Не хочешь кашу? Ну, а плакать-то зачем? Не хочешь – так давай её выкинем, я не буду тебя заставлять. Хорошо?

Мальчик помотал головой, от чего слёзы, стоявшие в глазах, скатились по щекам. Я поставил тарелку на тумбочку, вытер солёные капельки, которые доползли уже до подбородка, и погладил его по голове, глядя ему в глаза и ласково улыбаясь.

– Ну что такое случилось? В чём дело? Ну… Ты не хочешь кушать? Тебе не нравится каша? – Алекс закивал. – Хорошо, давай я сейчас схожу в магазин и куплю чего-нибудь вкусного, м? Ты понял? Ты понимаешь, что я уйду сейчас, и ты где-то на полчаса останешься один?

Он кивнул, глядя на меня снизу вверх. Мой взгляд зацепился за слипшиеся от слёз реснички и влажные щёки, и я смахнул последнюю слезинку.

– Умница. Я скоро вернусь. Хорошо? Что тебе купить? – он ничего не ответил мне, как и раньше. – Ладно, я куплю сам. Ты посиди тут. Да? А я скоро приду. Хорошо?

Он кивнул головой и улыбнулся, показывая, что всё понял и будет паинькой. Я подошёл, чмокнул его в нос и вышел из палаты.

Вернувшись через полчаса, я обнаружил Алекса сидящим на постели без одеяла. Он вытянул ноги перед собой и с выражением ужаса и недоумения оглядывал белые длинные шрамы, иногда проводя по ним пальцами и неверяще мотая головой. Он посмотрел на меня влажными глазами, как бы спрашивая, что с ним произошло и пройдёт ли это. Поставив пакет на пол у входа, я сел рядом с ним и провёл ладонью по его ноге сначала вниз, потом вверх. Сложилась двоякая ситуация – с одной стороны, до него надо было донести мысль, что я люблю его любым и шрамы мне уж точно не помеха, но с другой – я ведь не должен был вообще напоминать ему о том, что люблю. Все мои объятия, поцелуи и нежности не несли в себе ничего, кроме отцовской любви, а напоминать ему о том, что было между нами до аварии, я не имею права. Я взял его за руки и посмотрел ему в глаза, улыбаясь.

– Послушай, малыш, эти шрамы совсем не делают тебя хуже. Во-первых, ты жив, и это самое главное, а пара белых полосок тебя не испортит. К тому же, есть специальные косметические процедуры, с помощью которых можно сводить шрамы, и если ты захочешь, мы непременно запишем тебя на приём, и тебе всё удалят. Ладно? Это не повод расстраиваться. То, что ты немного изменился, ни на что не влияет, ты веришь мне?

Он послушно кивнул головой и понуро опустил плечи. Всё же, он расстраивается – а ведь он ещё не понял, что его обрили. Ему совсем не до этого было, когда он очнулся, а теперь это произойдёт с минуты на минуту – либо он проведёт ладонью по голове, либо почешется, либо увидит своё отражение. Наверное, лучше ему сказать, чтобы уж разом разобраться с тем, что его внешность не влияет на мои чувства. Я взял его руку и повёл ею по его же голове, и он, когда его пальцы коснулись коротких колючих волос, вздрогнул, потом сам несколько раз провёл ото лба до затылка и, уткнувшись мне в плечо, разревелся. Я осторожно прижал его к себе, поглаживая по содрогающейся спине, на которой можно было без проблем пересчитать все рёбра и позвонки, и тихо-тихо нашёптывал, что волосы, которые уже скоро отрастут, тем более не причина для таких горьких слёз. Постепенно он успокоился, но всё так же сидел, прижимаясь ко мне, и его ноги-палочки, не накрытые одеялом, уже начали покрываться мурашками. Я отстранил его от себя, вытер мокрые щёки, закутал его всего в одеяло и усадил повыше, прислонив спиной к спинке кровати. Он слабо улыбнулся, давая понять, что успокоился, и тут у него в животе громко заурчало.

– О, смотри-ка, киты поют, – с этими словами я вернулся к одиноко стоящему пакету, вытащил из него на стол яблоки, булочки, йогурты и пачку хлопьев. Оглянувшись на мальчика, я обнаружил, что хлопья и прочие вкусности прибавили ему оптимизма, и теперь он улыбался и ёрзал, всячески изъявляя своё нетерпение и желание как можно скорее добраться до сладостей.

– Ага. Хочешь лопать хлопья?

Он энергично кивнул и протянул загребущие лапы к пачке. Я вовремя успел отодвинуть её подальше и принялся неторопливо намазывать масло на булку.

– Фигу с маслом. Сначала бутерброды с сыром или колбасой. И нечего делать несчастную мордаху. Сыр вкусный. Как ты любишь. Давай-ка…

Я протянул мальчику бутерброд, тот схватил его двумя руками и с аппетитом съел, запивая яблочным соком. Отлично, теперь он хоть будет сытый. Доев бутерброд, он ткнул пальцем в сторону хлопьев с выражением лица «ты же обещал!». Насыпав хлопья в глубокую тарелку, я залил их молоком, помешал, потом отдал тарелку ему. Он съел всё в считанные секунды, звеня ложкой и с аппетитом чавкая. Струйка молока стекла по его подбородку, и я осторожно стёр её согнутым пальцем. Доев хлопья и отдав тарелку мне, Алекс откинулся спиной на подушку и, умиротворённо прикрыв глаза, поглядывал на меня со слабой улыбкой. 

Я был очень даже доволен, что у меня получилось накормить этого привереду, не заставляя его есть кашу и не доведя его до слёз. Однако хлопья вряд ли то самое, что нужно человеку, только что вышедшему из комы – они не только на пользу не пойдут, но и, может быть, принесут вред. Мне нужна была помощь эксперта, и я позвонил маме с просьбой приготовить что-нибудь полезное и сытное, но при этом вкусное. Мама сказала ждать её к вечеру, а до этого времени я планировал периодически подкармливать Алекса булочками и йогуртами.

– Ну вот, бабушка приготовит тебе вкусную еду, будешь кушать? – Получив согласный кивок, я продолжил, – а теперь нам нужно чем-нибудь заняться. Правда же? Хочешь, я что-нибудь тебе почитаю? Тут на втором этаже есть библиотека.

Я, вообще-то, не очень разбирался во вкусах Алекса – если он и читал до аварии, то только во время моего отсутствия, а я, почему-то, не интересовался. Я попытался вспомнить, что читал в шестнадцать лет сам, но в основном это была фантастика, наводнённая бластерами, перестрелками, какими-то монстрами и чудищами, а мальчишке никак нельзя было читать сейчас о жестокости и ужасах. Поэтому я решил взять детские книжки – уж они-то точно не принесут никакого вреда. Набрав стопку книг с разноцветными обложками, я вернулся в палату, и обнаружил мальчика сидящим на постели, свесив ноги. Я нахмурился и, поставив книги на тумбочку, грозно навис над Алексом, сразу сделавшим выражение лица «ой, оно как-то само».

– Ляг, тебе нельзя сидеть. Никто не разрешал тебе, если я не ошибаюсь.

Мальчик скорчил капризную моську и посмотрел на меня из под нахмуренных бровей, не торопясь выполнять мою просьбу.

– Сейчас же!

Он лёг, громко возмущённо сопя и глядя на меня волком. Да уж, его характер сильно изменился, и мне, видимо, будет трудно держать себя в руках. Я вообще не привык считаться с чьим-то характером, кроме своего, Алекс до аварии был ласков и послушен, а теперь мне придётся засовывать поглубже свой дурацкий характер и сюсюкаться с мальчиком, как с ребёнком. Хотя, скорее всего, это не будет вызывать у меня негативных эмоций – проводить время с Алексом, быть рядом с ним так приятно и необходимо мне после этих жутких трёх месяцев, ну и пусть он капризничает и выводит меня из себя. Раньше я не мог позволить себе проводить с мальчишкой сутки напролёт, потому что работа, всё-таки, занимала время. И, хоть я и хозяин фирмы, я не мог просто не приходить и сваливать всю ответственность и весь труд на директора. А теперь все знают, что мой «сын» – а на работе, конечно, все уверены, что это именно мой ребёнок – разбился на машине, и моё отсутствие не будет поставлено мне в укор. Так что теперь я буду появляться только на самые главные совещания и встречи, а всё своё время проводить с мелким, в своё, да и его, удовольствие. 

– Ну что, малышня, что мы читать-то будем? – я ласково потрепал его по колючей голове, и он улыбнулся, уже забыв, что был на меня обижен. – Смотри, тут есть «Гарри Поттер», но, наверное, ты его читал. Потом есть… бля, что? Какая-то «Поллианна». Ну не, это книга для девчонок. А, вот, смотри-ка, «Янтарный телескоп», «Том Сойер». А может «Хоббита»? Ты читал «Хоббита»? – он отрицательно покачал головой. – Господи, куда мои глаза глядели? Ты не читал «Хоббита»! Всё, не спорь, мы читаем его. Он классный, тебе понравится.

***

Мы тихо-мирно читали «Хоббита», мальчишка лежал на кровати, закрытый одеялом по самый нос и таращил на меня восторженные глазёнки – Бильбо Бэггинс явно пришёлся ему по душе. Мы добрались до трёх горных троллей, превратившихся в камень, когда дверь приоткрылась и в палату вошла медсестра со шприцом в руках. Поняв, что ему сейчас предстоит, Алекс тихо жалобно заскулил и попытался накрыться одеялом с головой. Укрытие моментально было у него изъято, и он остался лежать на койке, свернувшись клубочком, через тонкую больничную пижаму просвечивал острый позвоночник. Оставшись без одеяла, Алекс перевернулся на спину и заполз на самый верх кровати, прижавшись спиной к холодной металлической спинке, и выставил вперёд руки в защитном жесте. Задача, кажется, предстояла нелёгкая – поймать его так, чтобы не причинить вред, уложить на постель, да ещё и держать, чтобы он не вырывался. А потом успокаивать его, потому что, даю голову на отсечение, он будет реветь. Я старался говорить с ним мягко и ласково, чтобы не напугать:

– Алекс, иди сюда, – я протянул ему руку, но он дёрнулся в сторону, – Малыш, пожалуйста. Нужно сделать укол. Ну, ведь это совсем не больно! Давай же, не заставляй Линду ждать.

Я попытался притянуть мальчика за руку, но он сопротивлялся изо всех сил. Я не мог его схватить и придавить к постели – он ведь только отошёл от комы, и было ещё неизвестно, как на это отреагирует его слабый организм… Это может причинить ему вред, да ещё и напугать. Однако делать больше было нечего, и я со всей возможной аккуратностью поднял его на руки, подойдя с другой стороны постели. Он дёргался и сопротивлялся, но что мог он, слабый маленький мальчик, против меня, взрослого мужика. Он, конечно, понял, что сопротивляться бесполезно, и позволил мне уложить себя на живот. Девушка быстро сделала укол и ушла, а Алекс так и остался лежать на кровати пластом, поджав под себя согнутые в локтях руки, и горько плакал. Конечно, он обиделся – он ожидал от меня защиты, а я помог медсестре, и теперь я входил в разряд отступников и предателей, добровольно отдавших его на муки адские. Я присел на корточки рядом с ним, и он сразу же отвернулся от меня.

– Ну не обижайся на меня, солнышко, ты же знаешь, что так надо. Тебе нужно лечиться, и без уколов тут не обойтись. 

Мальчик свернулся комочком, содрогаясь от рыданий всем телом. Обняв за плечи, я поцеловал его в затылок. 

– Тише, ребёнок… Ну всё, успокойся, уже давно не больно. И не надо на меня обижаться. Ты же знаешь, что так нужно… Ты только немножко потерпи, а я куплю тебе всё, слышишь, всё, что ты захочешь, всё сделаю, только бы ты был счастлив… Всё уже прошло, правда же? Ну вот, и нечего плакать…

Наконец, Алекс повернулся. Я вытер его мокрые щёки, осторожно повернул лицом к себе и, сев на постели, притянул его к себе на руки. Держа его левой рукой, я ласково поглаживал его по голове и тощей спине, баюкая, как ребёнка и нашёптывая всякие глупости. Он успокоился и замер, прижавшись щекой к моей груди и тихонько посапывая. Когда он совсем расслабился, я положил его в кровать и укутал одеялом, а сам сел рядом и продолжил читать, тихонько поглаживая маленькую ладонь, доверчиво протянувшуюся ко мне. Он был совсем сонный, и не прошло пятнадцати минут, как его глаза закрылись. Признаться, я выдохнул с облегчением – его выходки изрядно меня утомили, и я обрадовался возможности побыть в тишине. Я не думал, что с ним будет так тяжело: он стал неузнаваем, совершенно. Но, с другой стороны, это – такая мелочь по сравнению с тем, что он жив. Такая мелочь.

Я уселся перед окном, поставив на колени компьютер и чашку крепкого ароматного кофе на ручку кресла, и принялся разбирать документы, присланные мне директором моей корпорации. Горячий кофе обжигал губы и горло, но я с удовольствием прихлёбывал глоток за глотком, согревая пальцы о чашку. Алекс спал спокойно, и о нём напоминало только тихое сопение, доносившееся из-под одеяла, свёрнутого на манер осиного гнезда. Улыбнувшись в сторону его постели, я вернулся к работе и ещё пару часов, пока он спал, провёл, разбирая документы. Меня отвлёк тихий скрип двери, и я оглянулся. В палату вошла моя мама, держа увесистый пакет в руках, который я не замедлил взять у неё и поставить на стол. 

– Мам, спасибо большое… Он сейчас спит, но как только проснётся – накормим. Проходи, давай пока чаю попьём, – я шептал, чтобы не разбудить мальчика. 

Пока закипала вода, мы тихо разговаривали, я рассказал ей о том, как сильно Алекс изменился, о том, что он чуть что начинает плакать, о том, что он не сказал ни слова с тех пор, как очнулся. Во всех подробностях я рассказал о том, как мы воевали с кашей, как я оставил его одного, как мне порой хотелось вылить эту кашу ему за шиворот, потом об уколе и последовавшей за ним истерике. Мама слушала меня с печальным сосредоточенным лицом, иногда кивая и задавая вопросы. Потом, когда я рассказал всё, что произошло за эти сутки, рассказывать стала она – о каких-то своих делах, о моей сестре, а я уже разливал дымящийся кипяток по чашкам. Где-то посреди нашего разговора в палату заглянула медсестра и вручила мне целую горсть таблеток, которые надо было съесть Алексу, а ещё велела не кормить и не поить его утром, потому что ему будут делать УЗИ и брать кровь из вены. Мама пила кофе, и я, естественно, тоже собирался пить именно его, но она категорически мне это запретила (вот опять чувствую себя непослушным мальчишкой), и мне пришлось согласиться на зелёный чай. Ну да, она, вообще-то, права, сердце у меня неважнецкое, а я и так все несколько месяцев, что Алекс провёл здесь, питался кофе и сигаретами. Вообще-то, я терпеть не могу зелёный чай, делая исключение только для зелёного со сливой и женьшенем, который полюбил ещё в детстве. Обычный же – неважно, с молоком, с сахаром, или без всего, вызывал у меня только гримасу брезгливости и желание выплеснуть это пойло в лицо тем, кто пишет на пачке, что это, мол, лучший цейлонский чай, собранный с любовью. Тьфу. Но, делать нечего, под бдительным маминым оком я бросил в свою чашку пакетик и с унылым видом подёргал его туда-сюда, чтобы он быстрее заварился. Мама, довольная результатом своего наезда, начала шумно рыться в пакете и выставлять из него пластиковые контейнеры самого разного размера, стеклянную бутылку, наполненную компотом, хлеб в пакете, пачку молока, домашнее печенье. Я молча наблюдал за этой ходячей скатертью-самобранкой, потягивая горячий чай и в то же время размешивая сахар в маминой чашке. Когда всё содержимое пакета оказалось на столе, она уселась рядом со мной и придвинула несколько контейнеров, снимая с них крышки. По палате разнёсся запах запечённого мяса, картофеля, томатного соуса, и у меня аж слюнки потекли. Я попытался вспомнить, когда сегодня нормально ел в последний раз, и кроме недавно съеденного печенья в голову как-то ничего не пришло. То есть, может быть, я и перехватывал какие-то мелочи, пока кормил Алекса, но когда я последний раз ел мясо – даже вспомнить не могу. Мама сочувственно посмотрела на моё лицо, красноречивее слов говорящее о том, как мне хочется уже приняться за еду.

– Ты не смотри, ты ешь-ешь, это тебе, – она достала из пачки ломоть хлеба и всунула его мне в руку.

– А мелкому?

– Ему то же самое, а это – тебе. Уж я-то знаю, что и ты тоже здешнюю еду есть не станешь.

Я, конечно, согласился с мамой на все сто процентов. Я лучше умру от голода, чем съем хоть что-то из того, что здесь считается пищей. А мамина еда – ооо, это настоящий деликатес. Уж мне ли, богатому человеку, побывавшему во многих странах мира, не быть знакомым со множеством национальных блюд, но я смело могу заявить: мамина еда – самая вкусная в мире, это я знаю точно. Ни один фирменный дорогущий ресторан не сравнится с её ежедневными блюдами, что уж говорить о праздничных. Конечно, я люблю японскую кухню, итальянскую, мексиканскую, но ничто не может сравниться с тем, что готовит моя мать. 

– Мам, как же ты мне угодила… так вкусно, спасибо.

Несколько минут я только ел, не говоря ни слова, восполняя несколько дней голодовки. Мама смотрела на меня со смесью сострадания и умиления – ну как же, смотрите, как её ребёночек хорошо кушает, такой умница. Такое ощущение, что она иногда забывает, сколько мне лет. Может, не так это и плохо, мне, в общем-то, уютно в её компании, приятно вспомнить детство, её заботу. 

Когда я доел, мне показалось, что эта порция только раздразнила разбушевавшийся аппетит.

– А ещё нет? – я отставил контейнер, вытирая рот рукой.

– Есть, но это Алексу. А тебе – вот, пирог с яблоком. И маленькие пирожки с грибами. Ешь на здоровье. 

Моё молчание было красноречивее слов. Съев нехилый кусок яблочного пирога и два маленьких, я, наконец, осознал, что, и правда, все эти месяцы практически голодал. Вот чёрт. Тогда я этого не замечал. Все мои мысли были заняты другим. Конечно, когда сидишь в палате рядом с человеком, которого любишь, понятия не имея, очнётся ли он – как-то забывается тот факт, что надо хоть что-то есть. Только и можешь что нервно курить да пить кофе литрами. А сейчас-то у нас всё хорошо. Правда, Алекс молчит, и это меня пугает, но у него, наверное, просто сильный шок, и скоро он уже заговорит. Теперь-то у нас всё будет хорошо, поэтому можно и поесть как следует.

– Ох, мам, спасибо… Фуух… Первый раз поел нормально… – я лениво откинулся на спинку стула, облизываясь и прикрыв глаза.

– Вот-вот, и я о чём! Ты похудел. Теперь только попробуй есть меньше, чем положено! – она собрала пустые контейнеры и сложила в мешок.

– Хорошо, хорошо, я уже понял.

С кровати послышалось тихое мычание, и мы с мамой обернулись. Алекс потягивался, зажмурив глаза и вытянув руки над головой. Потом, зевнув, сел на кровати и радостно улыбнулся сначала мне, потом маме. 

– Привет-привет, мой хороший! Проснулся? Хочешь кушать? Я тебе вкусняшек привезла! Давай-ка, сейчас я тебе всё принесу!

Он весело кивнул - голодный значит. Мама, достав контейнер с едой, села рядом с ним на кровать, вооружившись ложкой и вилкой, а он уселся на кровати, всем своим видом изъявляя готовность съесть всё до последней крошки.

– Мэтт, разогрей пока пирог, ладно?

– Окей.

Вернувшись в палату, увидел, маму, кормящую мальчика с ложки. Как ребёнка. И он спокойно ел! Ещё бы, это была не серая жижа, а нормальное мясо, картошка, вкусная подлива. И только под конец он немножко закривлялся – последние несколько ложек были ему уже не по силам. Но мама считала иначе.

– Алекс Паркер, а ну открывай рот! Ты, хоть и маленький, а всё-таки, мужчина. А мужчине нужно мясо! Ну-ка! 

И, к моему удивлению, «мужчина» послушно открыл рот и съел. Чудеса, да и только! Но потом мама умудрилась впихнуть в него и пирог! Как? Как она сумела скормить шестнадцатилетнему мальчику порцию, которая была великовата и для меня, взрослого человека? Потрясающе.

– Браво, мам. Ты творишь чудеса.

Мама победно улыбнулась:

– Конечно, ему же нужно есть как можно больше, чтобы восстановить силы! А теперь налей-ка ему моего компота!

Я засмеялся. Да, попросить помощи у мамы – самое правильное, что я мог сделать. Налив в кружку компот, протянул мальчику. Он выпил до середины чашки, а потом посмотрел на маму жалобным взглядом.

– Ладно, компот можешь и не допивать. Умница. Всё съел. Так, а теперь вот таблеточка, которую нужно после еды выпить. Всё. Теперь можешь спать.

Алекс помотал головой, давая понять, что спать не хочет, но глаза у него были сонные. Я осторожно приподнял его за плечи, уложил на опущенные подушки, укрыл одеялом до подбородка и поцеловал в щёку:

– Теперь спи.

Мама подошла и тоже поцеловала.

– Мэтт, езжай-ка домой. Тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть и набраться сил. Хорошо? Я останусь с ним, а ты приезжай завтра утром, но не очень рано, ты должен выспаться. Можно даже днём.

– Хорошо, я только дождусь, когда он проснётся, ладно?

– Да, естественно. А сейчас налей мне ещё кофе.


	5. 4

Я уехал, когда мальчик проснулся – чтобы попрощаться. Мама дала мне пирожки, термос с горячим чаем и контейнер с котлетами, чтобы я «не смел сидеть голодом». Дома Макс встретил меня радостными воплями, скаканием и попытками лизнуть в нос. Мы долго гуляли в парке, я курил одну сигарету за другой, думая о том, как теперь всё будет, а он носился по окрестным кустам и пару раз, заигравшись, чуть не сбил меня с ног. Было холодно, руки покраснели и замёрзли без перчаток, и мы отправились домой. Там я с удовольствием навалился на горячий чай и пирожки, отогрелся немного и улёгся на мягком диване в гостиной, листая каналы и продолжая курить, не задумываясь о количестве сигарет. Пепельница, стоящая на тумбочке рядом скоро наполнилась и начала отвратительно вонять, но мне совершенно не хотелось вставать с постели и вытряхивать эту дрянь, так что я вынужден был вдыхать запах пепла и брезгливо морщиться. Макс подошёл к дивану и уселся передо мной, заискивающе заглядывая мне в глаза и виляя хвостом, и я вдруг понял, что ужасно по нему соскучился – все мои мысли, что вполне логично, были заняты Алексом, а на верного пса у меня не хватало ни времени, ни моральных сил.

– Ну что, друг человека, иди ко мне, – я похлопал себя по бедру, – Сегодня можно. Залезай.

Макс радостно вскочил на диван и улёгся на меня, виляя хвостом и «улыбаясь» мне всей своей овчарьей физиономией. Я принялся гладить его по голове, чесать за ушами, а он смотрел на меня своими умными карими глазами и тыкался холодным носом в подбородок. Тяжеленная туша придавила меня к дивану, и я вспомнил, каким он был четыре года назад – маленьким чёрно-коричневым комочком, всё время пищащим, делающим лужи по всему дому и сгрызшим мне несколько пар дорогущих ботинок. Тогда не возникало никаких проблем, когда он клубочком сворачивался у меня на груди, а сейчас на меня будто слон взвалился. Но я терпел, потому что знал, как он скучает по мне. А ещё я помню, когда я только купил его, он ужасно всего боялся, но в постель я, всё же, пускал его нечасто. Он спал в большой обувной коробке на мягкой перинке, которую сшила моя мама, и я должен был спать на животе, спустив руку в коробку, иначе он начинал скулить. Какой же он был славный, мой Макс. Да и сейчас, собственно, ничем не хуже – красивый, сильный, быстрый, беспрекословно меня слушающийся и ласковый. Не то, что мамина истеричная шавка, которая себя контролировать не может и ссыт в тапки каждый раз, когда пугается или обижается. Макс этого не делает не потому, что боится меня, а потому что у него и причин-то на это нет – мы с ним живём «душа в душу», если так можно сказать про человека и собаку. Говорят же, что у большой собаки большое достоинство. Он никогда не позволит себе напакостить, стащить что-то со стола, украсть и истрепать мою вещь, нагадить в неподходящем месте. Я безо всяких проблем выпускаю его гулять одного иногда, потому что знаю – он не побежит за машиной, не попадёт под колёса, не набросится на соседа или другую собаку. Так что да, он у меня отличный, ни в какое сравнение Бинки с ним не идёт.

Так я и заснул на диване, приплющенный своим немцем и наутро всё моё тело болело, будто я асфальт укладывал. Макс сладко спал, слегка дрыгая лапами во сне, чем, собственно, меня и разбудил, и я приподнялся, пытаясь сбросить его с себя.

– А ну слезай, мамонт, пойдём завтракать. Давай-давай, брысь с дивана, хорошенького понемножку.

Я пошёл на кухню, а Макс весело бежал передо мной. Я разогрел остатки маминого запаса, насыпал корма псу, и после мы отправились гулять. Он снова носился, по брюхо увязая в снегу, гонялся за некстати появившейся белкой, громко лаял на старую ворону, тоскливым пятном восседающую на низкой ветке, а потом затеял шуточную потасовку с соседским псом чёрт знает какой породы. Утро было солнечное, снег искрился и блестел, Макс взрывал целые фонтаны из снежинок, и настроение у меня изрядно приподнялось. По пути я позвонил маме, спросить, как там у них дела. Она сказала мне не ехать к ним пока – всё равно Алекс будет спать до обеда, а мне придётся торчать там и ждать его пробуждения. Так что я, погуляв с собакой, плюхнулся обратно на диван – смотреть телевизор. Макс уже не был допущен валяться со мной, поэтому он миро спал на ковре рядом, а я иногда, как четыре года назад, спускал руку, чтобы погладить его. После полутора часов ничегонеделания мне стало изрядно скучно, и я начал собираться обратно в больницу. Принял душ, захватил сменную одежду и себе и Алексу (пора было снять с него тоскливую больничную пижаму), сказал Максу, что не вернусь на ночь (осталась у меня привычка разговаривать с ним – ещё с тех времён, когда он был моим единственным собеседником в пустом доме), и поехал в больницу.

***

Когда я вошёл в палату, мелкий ещё спал, а мама что-то читала, сидя на моей кровати. Я бесшумно прошёл к окну, поцеловал маму, снял верхнюю одежду.

– Привет, мам.

– Ух ты, выспался? Ну вот, теперь ты даже меньше походишь на покойника! – Она рассмеялась. Никогда не привыкну к её своеобразному юмору. Сколько себя помню, она так шутит. Вроде, и смеётся над тобой, а вроде и не обидно совсем. 

– Да ну тебя.

Наш разговор, кажется, был не слишком тихим, и вскоре со стороны кровати раздалось радостное пищание. Мальчик проснулся. Сидел, согнув коленки, улыбаясь и протягивая ко мне руки. Вот это уже было больше похоже на нашего Смайлика, всегда весёлого и никогда не унывающего. Подойдя, я обнял и звонко поцеловал его в щёку, а он прижался ко мне, зажмурившись.

– Я смотрю, у тебя хорошее настроение, – я несильно щёлкнул его по носу, и он громко чихнул, сморщившись и закрыв лицо руками. – Будь здоров, Смайл, – я улыбнулся, глядя на его обиженную моську. Ну не нравится ему это прозвище, вот хоть ты тресни. 

– Так, – мама тут же начала суетиться по поводу обеда, – все процедуры тебе сделали, так что теперь можно и покушать!

По мальчишке видно было, что он был очень даже за. Я привёз кое-что новенькое, так что у него на обед плюс ко всему были жареная рыба и шоколадный торт. И вовсе не надо было его заставлять, он лопал сам, да ещё и безо всякой помощи. Чудненько. Вчера ещё еле-еле ложку мог поднять.

– Да, кстати, – мама повернулась ко мне, – нам разрешили погулять. Вокруг больницы, но это уже что-то.

– Отлично. Поест, укол сделают, тогда и пойдём.

Слово «укол» произвело на Алекса неизгладимое впечатление – он перестал есть и взглянул на меня с такой мольбой и скорбью, что мне стало его по-настоящему жалко. 

– Даже не думай, я не поведусь на твой жалобный взгляд, хитрюга, – я посмотрел на него строго, и он понуро продолжил жевать обед.

Маме представилась возможность убедиться в моих словах по поводу характера мальчика. Он закатил истерику не хуже вчерашней – и вырывался, и ревел, и обиделся на всех смертно, но, по крайней мере, на этот раз он быстро отвлёкся от плохих мыслей – нам предстояла прогулка. Зимней одежды у него не было, поэтому, пока мама читала ему несчастного «Хоббита», я сгонял в ближайший магазин и купил тёплую куртку, сапоги, одним словом всё, чтобы мороз не добрался до его ослабленного тела. Когда я вернулся, мы с мамой начали «упаковывать» ребёнка во всё то, что я притащил. В итоге мы с довольным видом оглядели плоды наших трудов. Он сидел в инвалидном кресле, закутанный с ног до головы. И только несчастные глаза под сведёнными домиком бровями виднелись между смешной шапкой с помпоном и шарфом.

– Жарко? Ничего, сейчас на улицу выйдем, в самый раз будет.

Эмоций был целый шквал. Алекс впервые за долгое время оказался за стенами больницы. Мы возили его по аккуратным дорожкам вокруг клиники, он издавал какие-то сдавленно-восторженные звуки, показывая то на белку, усевшуюся на нижней ветви гигантской ели, то на стайку вездесущих голубей. Мы даже побросали им крошки недоеденного мальчишкой куска булки. Нам разрешили гулять только полчаса, так что вскоре мы повернули обратно. Некоторое время Алекс ещё бросал вокруг восторженные взгляды, но потом, в палате, пока мы раздевали его до нормального состояния – майки и пижамных штанов – его настроение резко испортилось, подбородок и губы дрожали, а большущие глаза, полные слёз, таращились на меня с такой горечью и страданием, что я даже испугался. Это странно, ведь только что он просто искрился восторгом, и вдруг готов разреветься на месте.

– Ну, что у моего малыша не так? Что случилось?

Он молча помотал головой, от чего слезы, стоявшие у него в глазах, скатились по щекам.

– Эй, Алекс… Ну что с тобой? 

Он приоткрыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, но тут же передумал и, зажмурившись, опустил голову. Плечи затряслись. Я сел рядом, обнял его за худые, по подростковому острые плечи, пытаясь успокоить, а заодно и понять причину его слёз. Но бесполезно – он только молча плакал, цепляясь тонкими пальцами за мою футболку. Наконец, он вытер слёзы и даже улыбнулся. Я накормил его, и он совсем успокоился, как будто и не было непонятно откуда взявшихся слёз.

***

– Доктор Уилсон, меня кое-что беспокоит, – я заглянул в кабинет к врачу, и он кивнул мне, указывая на стул перед своим большим антикварным столом.

– Что именно?

– Он молчит. Прошла неделя, а он не сказал ни слова. 

– Такое бывает.

– Я знаю. Но дело не в этом. Помните, три дня назад мне разрешили с ним прогуляться? 

– Конечно.

– Так вот. Пока мы гуляли, он светился как новая монетка. А когда мы вернулись, мне показалось, что он хочет что-то сказать, но потом он заплакал, и…. Мне показалось, что он хочет поговорить о том, что видел. Знаете, как это делает ребёнок, который ещё плохо говорит. Он рассказывает, как умеет, а когда мать не понимает, он начинает плакать. Это было очень похоже.

– То есть вы хотите сказать, что он хотел заговорить, но что-то ему помешало?

– Похоже на то.

– Это уже не по моей части, я не психолог, но тут совершенно очевидно, что у него какой-то внутренний барьер. Тут я ничем помочь не могу.

На меня накатила волна тревоги и дурного предчувствия. Если он не может помочь, то кто? И когда? А может, ему вообще помочь нельзя? Вдруг он будет молчать всю оставшуюся жизнь? Конечно, это никак не повлияет ни на мои чувства, ни на наши отношения, но всё равно мне стало не по себе. 

– А что же делать?

– Кажется, я уже говорил вам об этом, мистер Паркер.

– Другая клиника?

– Да.

– А нельзя без этого обойтись?

– Боюсь, что нет. Ситуация, мягко скажем, не из простых. Я частенько видел, когда пациент, переживший подобное, просто не хочет говорить. Не имеет желания, не считает нужным. Это, конечно, тоже психологическая проблема, да. Но я не видел, чтобы человек хотел говорить, но не мог.

– Доктор Уилсон. Дайте ещё неделю. Только одну. Ну, вдруг, вдруг он заговорит?

– Я не думаю. Но дам ещё одну неделю. Тем более что он ещё и физически не до конца оправился. Я понимаю вас, Мэтью. Я понимаю, как вам тяжело. Но, к сожалению, я не думаю, что он заговорит сам.

– Спасибо, доктор. Спасибо большое.

***

Неделя прошла впустую. Алекс не только не сказал ни слова, но и не попытался. Доктор Уилсон безапелляционно заявил, что мы должны перевестись в психиатрическую клинику, а он уже больше ничего сделать не может. Я, конечно, мог и отказаться, но зачем? Нам нужна была помощь специалиста, психолога, который повлияет на мальчика, вызовет в нём желание говорить. И, вне зависимости от моего желания, ехать было надо.


	6. 5

Алекс тоже был явно не в восторге от предстоящего переезда – покидать знакомое место, к которому он привык, ему совершенно не хотелось, и мне пришлось уговаривать его, успокаивать, внушать, что не произойдёт ничего страшного. Можно было, конечно, вообще не говорить ему, куда мы едем, но на мой взгляд это было бы нечестно. Мальчик на глазах помрачнел, насупился, опустил плечи, слушая меня, и я честно сказал ему, что сам не горю желанием ехать. Он молчал, следя за мной исподлобья, наблюдал, как я собираю наши с ним вещи в одну большую сумку – их было не очень много. Когда я закончил со сборами и одеванием, Алекс снова сидел на инвалидном кресле, закутанный с ног до головы, а внизу нас ждала машина скорой помощи. 

В коридоре Уилсон дал нам «последнее напутствие», сказал, что это всё излечимо, нечего волноваться, что он будет звонить, и так далее. В конце концов, мы спустились вниз, подошли к машине, и я уже собирался закатывать Алекса в инвалидном кресле внутрь, но он вдруг запаниковал, попытался вскочить, вырваться из крепко державших его рук – моих и санитара. 

– Что с тобой, Алекс? Ну ка прекрати, уймись! Ты чего?!

Мальчик беззвучно заплакал, обессиленно дёргаясь в наших руках, опустил голову так, что я не мог заглянуть ему в лицо. Наконец, он успокоился, как-то безвольно обмяк. Я не понимал, совершенно не понимал, в чём дело. А вот Уилсон понял моментально. Он отослал санитара за успокоительным, и, когда тот ушёл, объяснил:

– Это машина, Мэтью. Он боится ездить в машине. 

Вот чёрт, ну как же я сразу-то не догадался? Конечно. Мальчика преследуют воспоминания о дне аварии – ещё бы ему не бояться. Я присел рядом с ним на корточки, взял за руки, одетые в тёплые пушистые варежки, тихонько сжал. 

– Малыш, успокойся, слышишь? Успокойся. Всё хорошо. С нами ничего не случится. Понял? Вот увидишь. Не бойся.

Он, наконец, посмотрел на меня влажными от слёз глазами и судорожно вздохнул. Вернувшийся санитар вколол ему что-то в вену, и всю дорогу Алекс находился в полубессознательном состоянии.

***

У ворот клиники нас встретила медсестра средних лет с усталым безжизненным лицом и тяжёлыми веками. Поверх белой униформы была накинута видавшая виды куртка, а волосы с проседью, собранные в пышную причёску, увенчивала небольшая белая шапочка. Она вышла на улицу специально чтобы встретить нас, и я с состраданием глянул на её ноги в кожаных шлёпанцах, которые, наверное, адски замёрзли на таком морозе.

– Это вы от доктора Уилсона? – её голос оказался ещё более унылым и безжизненным, чем внешность.

– Да.

– Я провожу.

Женщина вела нас по длинным белым коридорам, стены которых были стерильно чисты, безжизненный яркий свет резал глаза, но здесь не пахло медикаментами, как в других больницах – на этом отделении лежали пациенты, не нуждающиеся (в основном) в каких бы то ни было препаратах, так что по отделению витал запах чистящих средств, кварцевального аппарата и, почему-то, кофе. Наша палата была достаточно просторная и светлая, с белыми, как и в коридоре, стенами и большим окном во всю стену. На столике рядом с достаточно широкой односпальной кроватью стояли часы и маленький букетик цветов. Напротив кровати был небольшой письменный стол. Вид нашей комнаты ничем не напоминал психушку. Хотя верно, это и не было то отделение, где держат буйных и опасных пациентов, где металлические двери с решётками, маленькие окна под самым потолком, пропускающие минимум света. Это было всего лишь реабилитационное отделение, где лежат тихие мирные пациенты с лёгкими отклонениями. Как Алекс.

В целом – симпатичная комната. Небольшая, уютная, светлая. Не давит. Ему будет хорошо тут. Мне не нравилось только одно: здесь не было места, куда можно было бы поставить вторую кровать для меня. Соседнюю палату мне вряд ли разрешили бы занять, так что нужно было сразу с этим разобраться и попросить палату побольше.

В коридоре я столкнулся с медсестрой, которая встречала нас у ворот.

– Клара? Слушайте, дело в том, что с тех пор, как Алекс пришёл в себя, с ним всегда кто-то был рядом. Либо я, либо моя мать. Он боится быть один в комнате, а тем более спать. В этой палате нет места для второй постели, нельзя нам переехать в палату побольше?

– Ну, вообще-то, у нас строгие часы посещений, а на ночь оставаться запрещено. Поговорите об этом с доктором Джеферсоном, он скоро зайдёт к вам.

– Ладно, спасибо.

Пятнадцать минут спустя в палату ворвался этот самый Джеферсон. Именно ворвался, как какой-то тайфун и стихийное бедствие. Он был молод – едва ли не моложе меня. Казалось, чересчур молодой для опытного врача. Наглый. Это было видно сразу. Его тёмные глаза под нахмуренными бровями смотрели решительно и недружелюбно, строгий костюм – а вовсе не белый халат – был явно заказан в дорогом ателье и, вероятно, не уступал по цене моим. Короткие каштановые волосы были аккуратно уложены, не слишком броско, но всё же было видно, что своей холёной внешности он уделяет много времени. Гладко выбритый подбородок правильной формы, римский профиль, тёмные глаза, точёный нос – красавчик, что я могу сказать. Я мысленно широко и похабно ухмыльнулся, вспоминая свои былые похождения. Однако при всей его шикарной внешности он мне сразу не понравился. От него повеяло какой-то угрозой и враждой, чуть он переступил за порог, и я насторожился. Доктор окинул Алекса беглым взглядом, а потом повернулся ко мне.

– Вы Паркер? – в его голосе звучали металлические нотки.

Я удивлённо вскинул брови:

– Это вы мне?

– Вам, вам, кому ещё.

– Мистер Паркер, с вашего позволения, – я был предельно вежлив, но именно это было признаком моего бешенства.

– Что ж, мистер Паркер, – он хмыкнул, – если это для вас так важно. Я доктор Джеферсон, лечащий врач вашего сына. 

– Я уже понял. Доктор, у меня к вам просьба.

Настала его очередь вскидывать брови.

– Это какая же?

– Нам нужна другая палата, – я уже начал понимать, что добиться права ночевать с Алексом будет непросто.

– Зачем?

– Здесь мало места. Для второй постели.

– Вам не понадобится вторая.

– Понадобится.

– Слушайте, Паркер, я прекрасно понимаю, чего вы хотите. Так вот, этого не будет. Я не допущу.

– Чтооо? Да кто вас спрашивает? Вы – лечащий врач, обслуживающий персонал, которому за работу платят деньги. Так что заткнитесь и дайте другую палату.

– В нашей клинике запрещено оставаться на ночь с больными.

– Ему нельзя оставаться одному.

– Для этого есть сиделки.

– Они ему не помогут.

– А кто поможет? Вы? Извращенец, лишивший мальчика детства? Да ему только лучше будет, когда вы исчезнете из его жизни навсегда! Я вообще не понимаю, почему Уилсон позволил вам остаться с ним, – доктор шипел, как змея. – Я вас к нему и близко не подпущу. Не надейтесь даже. Сейчас вы собираете монатки и валите отсюда. И если я увижу вас здесь хоть один раз – пойдёте под суд за совращение малолетних.

Сначала его речь показалась убедительной, но потом…

– Да что вы лыбитесь, Паркер?! 

– У вас нет доказательств. Кто может подтвердить? 

– О Господи, да кто угодно! Уилсон, ваша мать! Да что вы смеётесь?!

– Они не станут этого делать. Уилсон мог бы уже это сделать, если бы хотел. Вам не кажется это странным? Он ведь знал всё, знал с самого начала. Что ж не подал на меня в суд? Ну, что молчите? Нечего сказать?

Он посмотрел мне в глаза как лютому врагу.

– Учтите, Паркер, я это так не оставлю. Я найду способ вас прижать. Будьте уверены.

– Попробуйте.

– Что это здесь происходит?! – раздался от двери возмущённый голос.

Мы оба повернулись к двери. Ну, конечно. Мама. Она спускалась в буфет, а теперь вернулась и застала нас с врачом, готовых броситься друг на друга с кулаками. И, в отличие от нас, она сразу заметила кое-что, о чём забыли мы.

– С ума сошли, что ли? Господи, взрослые мужики, а? Детский сад… Алекс, маленький, не бойся… Всё хорошо. Иди-ка ко мне…

Вот чёрт. Ну конечно. Алекс ведь испугался до ужаса. Сидел, сжавшись в комочек, на постели, а мама крепко обнимала его за плечи и поглаживала по голове. Мы с доктором обменялись испепеляющими взглядами и оба подошли к постели. Мальчик поднял на нас глаза, мельком посмотрел на врача, а потом на меня. Джеферсон сделал ещё шаг к постели, и Алекс в ужасе шарахнулся от него, а потом протянул ко мне руки, словно прося защиты. Стыдно сказать, но, обнимая его, я просто упивался его доверием, чувством собственной правоты и удивлением врача. Вытаращив глаза, он наблюдал, как мальчик льнёт ко мне в испуге, прижимаясь щекой к моей груди и враждебно глядя на своего новоиспечённого доктора. 

Наконец, вполне насладившись ошарашенной физиономией врача, я попытался отстраниться от мальчика, но тот вцепился в меня, словно клещ.

– Алекс, ну всё, отпусти. Ладно? Всё хорошо. Уже всё хорошо, не бойся. Это, – я указал на Джефферсона, – твой доктор.

На бледном худом лице был написан панический страх, и слабые на вид руки отказывались отпускать ткань моего пуловера. Я успокаивающе поглаживал мальчика по голове, одновременно пытаясь мягко его отстранить, но он только сильнее жался ко мне, как испуганный зверёк.

– Он не сделает тебе ничего плохого, вот увидишь, – я говорил тихо, ласково. Постепенно он перестал дрожать, – доктор тебя не обидит. Ты мне веришь?

Алекс неуверенно кивнул головой, ещё не рискуя отпускать меня, но уже немного ослабив хватку.

– А теперь позволь ему поговорить с тобой, хорошо?

Он снова помотал головой и вцепился за меня, зарываясь лицом в чёрную ткань пуловера и тихо жалобно хныкая. 

– Алекс, я буду здесь. А он просто с тобой поговорит.

– Ни в коем случае, – встрял настырный Джеферсон. – Я разговариваю с пациентами только наедине.

– Разве вы не видите, что разговор с вами, мягко скажем, пугает его? – мои слова так и сочились издёвкой.

– Боюсь, Паркер, скоро его пугать будет не моё, а ваше присутствие. Выйдите.

Я улыбнулся и направился к двери. Я даже не думал волноваться – доктор мало чего сможет добиться без меня. Уже у двери я оглянулся. Мальчик застыл на кровати, как статуя, и жалобно смотрел на меня, безмолвно прося не оставлять одного. Я не могу, маленький. Прости. Какой бы гнидой ни был этот доктор, возможно, он может тебе помочь. Отведя взгляд от умоляющего лица, я вышел, и мама последовала за мной. Мы остановились около двери палаты и тихо заговорили, не пытаясь прислушиваться к тому, что происходит внутри.

– Ну и что это было? – она сердито посмотрела на меня.

– Ты просто не поверишь. 

– Да уж постараюсь.

– Этот урод хочет запретить нам с тобой быть здесь.

– Ты имеешь в виду по ночам?

– Я имею в виду вообще. 

– Чтооооо?! В каком это смысле?

– Да в самом прямом. Он считает, что наше с тобой общество Алексу совершенно не нужно, так что он хочет запретить нам с тобой здесь появляться.

– А потом что? Когда Алекс поправится? 

– Видимо, этот грёбаный защитник прав детей хочет вернуть его в приют. Сама доброта, ты подумай.

– У меня просто нет слов. Мы можем что-то сделать?

– Конечно, можем. Только это в любом случае закончится тюрьмой для меня и приютом для него.

Она закрыла лицо руками.

– Да не переживай ты так. Он ничего не сделает без доказательств. Пока что его слова ничего не значат. Сейчас ясно только одно – оставаться на ночь он нам не разрешит. Это плохо, ты же знаешь, как Алекс боится быть один.

– Знаю. Вот чёрт, я так и думала, что не надо ехать в эту больницу! Вот как чувствовала!

– Теперь мы можем только надеяться, что Алекс поправится. 

Джеферсон вышел из палаты, прикрыв за собой дверь, как бы не пуская нас внутрь. 

– Значит так. Всё плохо, говорить он не сможет ещё долго, ему нужна длительная терапия. И один из её элементов ваше, Паркер, отсутствие. Полное. Не сомневайтесь, без вас ему станет лучше.

– Но…

– Никаких но.

– А мне нельзя к нему приходить? – мама посмотрела на врача с надеждой.

– И вам нельзя. Необходимо, чтобы он полностью о вас забыл. Будто вас и не было.

– Но это чушь! Нельзя так просто взять и выбросить кусок жизни!

– У вас, Паркер, есть диплом по психологии? Когда человек страдает аутизмом после тяжёлой травмы, ему можно внушить что угодно. Что это ему только приснилось, что это его галлюцинация, что от воспоминаний о вас можно вылечиться, как и от всех прочих болезней.

– Неужели вы думаете, что так для него будет лучше?

– Слушайте, давайте отойдём, – мы отошли в другой конец коридора. – Я вас не знаю, но вы мне уже не нравитесь. Я вам тоже, но не в этом дело. Я ничего о вас не знаю. Но я знаю то, что вы провели ближайшие две недели в больнице с этим мальчиком. И до этого, когда он был в коме, вы тоже постоянно были с ним. Мне это о многом говорит. Я вижу, что вы любите его. Уродски, неправильно, аморально, но любите. Поймите только, что ваша любовь ему не приносит пользы. Он ещё юн и не понимает этого, но вы ему не нужны. Возможно, ему даже казалось, что он отвечает на ваши чувства, но на самом деле это не так. Подумайте только, вы старше его на четырнадцать лет. Вы перестанете быть ему интересны, ему захочется кого-то молодого, его ровесника. Его увлечение вами пройдёт. Да и ваше пройдёт, он ведь не всегда будет сладким белокурым мальчиком. И что тогда? Не делайте из него шлюху, не ломайте ему жизнь. Вы не думали, что он с вами спал из-за ваших денег? Я наслышан о вас, вы богаты. Вам никогда не приходила такая мысль в голову, а, Паркер? Может, это и не так, и я ошибаюсь. Может, он и правда думает, что вас любит. Но вскоре это пройдёт. Вы поймёте, что я был прав, но слишком поздно. Если вы любите его, отпустите. Я даю вам подумать над моими словами до завтра. Сегодня, так и быть, я разрешу вам остаться. Но только сегодня.

Он ушёл, не дождавшись моего ответа. Собственно, мне и нечего было ему ответить. Я выслушал врача молча, не перебив ни разу. До того напористый и наглый, сейчас он стал спокойным и… каким-то другим. Он показался мне старше своих лет. Его слова вызвали во мне противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, он говорил правдоподобно. Но с другой – я просто не мог поверить. Не мог поверить ни одному его слову. Задумчивый, я вернулся к маме.

– Что он тебе сказал?

– Да так… Ничего. Пойдём. Сегодня нам разрешили остаться. 

Мы вошли в палату. Алекс сидел на кровати, поджав под себя ноги и накрывшись одеялом с головой так, что видно было только лицо. Я прекрасно понимал, что ему Джеферсон нравится не больше, чем мне. Я сел на кровать рядом, и мальчик сразу придвинулся ко мне, положил голову на плечо и замер, не вылезая из своего импровизированного одеяльного гнезда. Он устал сегодня – ещё бы, переезд, новые люди, моя стычка с врачом у него на глазах. День, насыщенный событиями. Ему необходимо было поспать. Посидев с ним так ещё немного, я уложил его на постель, укрыл одеялом. Я не собирался отходить от него ни на минуту этой ночью. 

Мама молча поцеловала сначала меня, а потом Алекса, и ушла – она понимала, что нас сейчас нужно оставить одних. 

Сидеть рядом было неудобно, и я приподнял мальчика, сел на кровать, прижал к себе его хрупкое тельце. Он тихо засопел, уткнувшись носом мне в шею. А его пальцы зарылись в волосы на моём затылке, ласково поглаживая. Я тихонечко гладил ребёнка по волосам, по мягкой щеке, по спине. По его безмятежному выражению лица было понятно, что ему спокойно и тепло рядом со мной. Я попытался представить, что будет, когда я уеду. Он ведь будет ждать. Сначала, возможно, не поймёт, что я ушёл навсегда. А потом. Потом он поймёт, что его просто бросили. Я не знаю, что он сделает тогда. Доктор Уилсон две недели назад сказал, что не стоит напоминать ему о наших с ним отношениях, но сейчас, кажется, это необходимо. Я чуть отстранил его от себя, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Мальчик улыбнулся, погладил меня по щеке и поцеловал в колючий к вечеру подбородок.

– Слушай, Алекс. Мне нужно серьёзно с тобой поговорить. В смысле, я буду говорить, а ты кивай, хорошо?

Он издал звук, который, видимо, означал согласие.

– Алекс… Ты… помнишь, что между нами было? В смысле, то, что ты не мой родной сын? То, что мы были любовниками? – Он кивал после каждого моего вопроса, давая понять, что помнит. – Отлично. Ты хотел этого? Ты любишь меня? Хочешь всегда быть со мной?

Мальчик закивал часто-часто, прижался крепче, а я обнял его сильнее, поцеловал в висок.

– Тише, тише, маленький. Всё в порядке… Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, – он нахмурился. – Для нас с тобой сейчас наступит трудное время. Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил одно – я тебя люблю. Помни это, что бы ни произошло. Я люблю тебя, и это – самое главное, что у меня есть. Ты – главное. Понимаешь?

Его большие глаза наполнились слезами, и мальчик чуть приподнялся, чтобы дотронуться губами до моих губ. Не поцеловал, а просто прижался. У меня даже голова закружилась – Господи, после стольких месяцев… Всё это время я не позволял себе выйти за рамки простой отеческой любви, и сейчас воспоминания нахлынули с особой силой. Наконец мальчик оторвался от меня и устроился поудобнее в моих руках, сонно прикрыв глаза. Остаток вечера я провёл, держа его на руках, как ребёнка, шепча ему что-то ласковое, а он чуть ли не мурлыкал от удовольствия и моего внимания. В тот вечер я ощущал нечто сокровенное между нами, и больше не позволил себе ничего лишнего, да это и не было нужно. Я просто гладил и целовал его, дарил ласку, думая о том, что наверное, так мать укладывает спать своего ребёнка. Всё-таки, он мой ребёнок, что ни говори. Сейчас никто, зайдя, не уловил бы того, что когда-то между нами было. Я просто любящий отец, который переживает за маленького больного сына. Алекс так и заснул у меня на руках, свернувшись уютным комочком, а я не стал уходить в соседнюю палату, которая была мне предоставлена. И плевать на Джеферсона, я нужен ему. Нужен сейчас, как и всегда. И я не уйду. Ни сегодня вечером, ни вообще. Пусть этот докторишка кричит про совращение малолетних, я вижу только любовь. Его и мою. Нашу. Я лёг рядом с ним, накрывая нас обоих одеялом, крепко обнял, поцеловал в гладкий лоб и шепнул тихонько:

– Спи, сынок. Никуда я от тебя не уйду.

***

Рано утром, пока Алекс ещё спал, пришёл Джефферсон, и позвал меня к себе в кабинет для нового задушевного разговора, и мне ничего не оставалось, как нехотя поднять свою задницу из постели, где сладко посапывал мальчик, и потащиться за ним. В отличие от старомодного кабинета Уилсона, этот был оформлен в стиле хай-тек: сталь, стекло, прямоугольные конструкции. Придаёт официальный тон. Я сел напротив дока и приготовился к моральной атаке.

– Ну что, Паркер, к какому же решению вы пришли? – он аккуратно положил руки перед собой на столе, сцепив пальцы замком.

– Я никуда не уеду.

В кабинете ненадолго воцарилось напряженное молчание, и мы с врачом смотрели друг другу в глаза, стараясь не отвести взгляд. Он сдался первым и заговорил, глядя куда-то в сторону моего правого плеча, больше не поднимая глаз.

– То есть мои слова на вас не повлияли…

– Нисколько. Каким бы опытным психологом вы ни были, я не верю ни единому вашему слову.

– А как же ответственность перед законом? – тут он снова посмотрел мне в глаза, а в его тоне послышалась насмешка.

– Поставьте себя на моё место. За кого вы меня принимаете? Я прекрасно понимаю нашу разницу в возрасте. Да, это было совращение, хотя вообще-то, шестнадцать – уже возраст согласия. Ладно, допустим, что, всё-таки, совращение – он несовершеннолетний. Но неужели вы думаете, что я, попользовавшись мальчиком полгода, брошу его на произвол судьбы? То есть вы считаете, что я сначала принудил его, а потом оставлю одного в психушке, так? Глупости, Джефферсон. И дело не только в том, что мне не позволит самоуважение так поступить. Даже если бы я не любил его, я не испугался бы ответить перед законом за то, что сделал. Я не говорю, что я не совершал преступления перед законом, но этому мальчику я не сделал ничего плохого. И я люблю его. Что бы вы там ни говорили. Я его люблю. И мне страшно подумать, что будет, если я уеду. 

– Вы слишком уверены в себе, Паркер.

– Может быть. Но есть вещи, которые я знаю наверняка.

– А если я предложу вам уехать на неделю? Всего на неделю?

– Нет.

– Паркер, подумайте. Я предлагаю вам недельное отсутствие, а потом, если ему и правда станет без вас хуже, вы вернётесь. А если лучше – вы его никогда больше не увидите. Вы же так уверены, что он будет скучать по вам, а? Чего ж вы боитесь?

– А он будет знать, что я уезжаю? Можно мне будет объяснить ему?

– Нет, конечно. Он же будет знать, что это всего лишь… эксперимент, так, что ли. А для того, чтобы проверить его реакцию, нужно чтобы он думал, что вы уехали навсегда.

– Тогда нет.

– Это ваше окончательное решение?

– Да. Я его не брошу.

– Как хотите.

Я вышел из кабинета и направился в палату, судорожно размышляя о том, почему Джеферсон так быстро согласился с моим решением, почему не стал уговаривать, угрожать. Уж не задумал ли он чего? А ну как понатыкает в палате камер скрытого наблюдения, заснимет, как, например, я целую мальчика, а потом с этой записью будет доказывать свою правоту? Вот тогда мне нечего будет ответить, и формально я окажусь виноват во всех смертных грехах. Конечно, глупо думать, что меня посадят за решётку – всё-таки, Алексу уже шестнадцать, да и с моими деньгами я могу купить всех судей, адвокатов и прокуроров вместе с их семьями, если понадобится, так что тюрьмы опасаться не приходится. Но уж если узнают о моих отношениях с приёмным сыном, могут и принять меры – уж Алекса-то точно вернут в приют, а мне только пальцем погрозят, мол, мы за вами следим. И Джеферсон, который, конечно, желает мне решётки, будет хоть в какой-то мере удовлетворён тем, что мальчика мне запретят видеть. Уж больно гнидское выражение лица у него было, когда он сказал «Как хотите», точно что-то замышляет.

 

***

Вернувшись в палату, я обнаружил на кровати кокон из одеяла, пледа и подушек. Из него торчала пятка с одной стороны и макушка с другой. Я щекотнул торчащую конечность, кокон пискнул и нога скрылась. 

Мне обязательно нужно было появиться на работе, потому что сегодня будет подписание важного договора, и я просто обязан присутствовать – без моей подписи тут не обойтись. Я набрал номер мамы, чтобы выяснить, когда она сможет сменить меня в больнице – уж очень не хотелось оставлять Алекса одного, особенно учитывая коварство Джеферсона.

– Алло, привет. Ты едешь? Час? Нет, не подожду. Мам, ты же знаешь, важная встреча. Уже откладывал. Он спит, ничего страшного. Ничего, ничего, поспит один, а через часик ты приедешь. Ок? Ладно, пока.

Уже выходя из палаты, я подумал, что Алекс испугается, если проснется в пустой комнате, понятия не имея, где я. Я быстро выдрал лист из ежедневника и написал на нём, что уехал на работу, что мама скоро приедет, и что я его люблю. Оставив записку на столике у кровати, я вышел из палаты и бодрым шагом направился по лестнице вниз. Ещё на подходе к своей машине я поднял ключ и нажал кнопочку, и верный хаммер с готовностью бибикнул и весело подмигнул мне фарами. Я сел в машину, небрежно положил кейс на заднее сидение, глянул на часы, отмечая, что уже опаздываю, и тронулся, не пристёгиваясь.

Когда я уже был в пятнадцати минутах езды от своего офиса, в кармане назойливо заиграла мелодия телефона, и я, не глядя на номер, принял вызов.

– Алло. Да, мам. Ээ.. что за странный вопрос? Конечно. То есть как это – нет? А куда же он делся? Может, в туалет пошёл? Что? И вещей нет? Так. Ясно. А кто ещё? Да, я еду. Не переживай, найдём. Пока.

Я резко выкрутил руль, на полной скорости въезжая во встречную полосу, и все вокруг возмущённо засигналили. Встроившись в ряд, я погнал быстро, обгоняя едущих впереди меня. Как же, чёрт возьми, всё оказалось просто. Мама, приехав к Алексу, обнаружила пустую палату с аккуратно сложенной стопочкой моих вещей. Ни мальчика, ни его одежды, ничего. Этот ублюдок просто перевёл его в другое место, и я понятия не имею – куда. Мои мысли вертелись вокруг ребёнка, которого оставили одного, беззащитного и ничего не понимающего. Я никогда себе этого не прощу. Никогда. Какой же я идиот, зачем я оставил его одного? Ведь было же отвратительное чувство, что что-то идёт не так, что Джеферсон замышляет какую-то гадость, а я без колебаний смылся на работу ради какого-то, видите ли, важного контракта. Да что могло быть важнее моего предчувствия, безопасности Алекса? Как теперь найти его? А может его вообще увезли в другую клинику? А может посадили под замок, как одного из буйно помешанных? Чёрт знает, где его теперь искать. А ещё знает Джеферсон – и вот его-то я как следует расспрошу.

Подлетев к зданию больницы, я помчался на нужный этаж, где меня уже ждала мама, вся напряженная, с поджатыми губами и заплаканными глазами. Я только бросил коротко:

– Где он?

– В своём кабинете. Я не стала подходить. Иди, – она посмотрела на меня жалобно. – Пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь…

Ворвавшись в кабинет, я обнаружил доктора за его столом – он спокойно сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, и говорил по телефону. Я вырвал из его рук трубку, отбросил в сторону, краем глаза заметив, что она разбилась, смахнул со стола лампу и стопку книг, схватил его за грудки и, встряхнув хорошенько, задал животрепещущий вопрос:

– Ну и где он?

– Ты его не найдёшь, – лицо Джеферсона скривилось одновременно гримасой презрения и самодовольной улыбкой, – никогда. Ты его потерял.

– Заблуждаешься. Ты глубоко заблуждаешься, – мой кулак с хрустом впечатался в физиономию ненавистного доктора, который от неожиданности даже не попытался закрыть лицо. Из носа хлынула кровь, стекла по подбородку на дорогую рубашку. Наконец, он, вцепившись обеими руками в мою руку, всё ещё держащую его за пиджак, попытался оттолкнуть меня. С усмешкой я мысленно констатировал тот факт, что он слабее меня. Я с удовольствием ударил его ещё пару раз, прежде чем он начал по-настоящему сопротивляться. Всё же, оказавшись сильнее, чем я думал, он оттолкнул меня назад, но ненадолго. Он тоже успел пару раз заехать мне кулаком, но я-то его разукрасил что надо: его нос был разбит, губы тоже, вся нижняя часть лица окрасилась кровью, и он тщетно пытался утереть её рукой. Драка, к сожалению, закончилась быстро. Каким-то невероятным образом этот подонок успел нажать кнопку, вызывающую охрану, и вскоре в комнату ввалились два бугая, которые, навалившись на меня вдвоём, всё же растащили нас в разные стороны. Я был выдворен из кабинета, и дело чуть ли не дошло до вызова полиции, но несколько стодолларовых купюр, сунутых каждому из бугаёв в карман, быстро решили все проблемы. Избавившись от них, я спустился к машине, где сидела мама, и вкратце рассказал о своих «успехах». Критически оглядев мой «фонарь» под глазом, она хмыкнула что-то вроде «Я так и знала, что рано или поздно вы подерётесь…». 

Приехав домой, я сразу позвонил своему адвокату, и назначил встречу. Конечно, Джеферсон может обвинить меня в совращении малолетних, но кто ему поверит? А вот моё обвинение в хищении моего законного подопечного – это уже совсем другое дело. Как опекун я имею право требовать, чтобы Алекса вернули мне.


	7. 6

POV Автор  
Мальчик сидел на такой же широкой постели, как и в старой палате, задумчиво рассматривая белые стены, раковину и зеркало над ней, большое окно и письменный столик. Он был спокоен – перед тем как санитары собрали его и перевезли в другую палату, он успел прочесть записку, и теперь с минуты на минуту ждал бабушку. То, что его перевели в другое место, не вызвало у него ни удивления, ни подозрений – мало ли, какие тут свои правила? Может, кто-то новый поступил, кому нужна палата побольше – эта комнатушка оказалось совсем маленькой. А может, просто всех больных переводят в соседние палаты, чтобы не бегать по всему коридору – мыслей было много. Алекс молчал с тех самых пор, как очнулся, и можно было подумать, что его голову не занимает ничего, кроме простых потребностей и фактов, но он много размышлял и думал – и, пожалуй, понимал намного больше, чем любой его ровесник. И дело не только в том, что вся его жизнь сложилась иначе, чем могла бы – он оказался в кругу любящих людей, после тринадцати лет одиночества, стал любовником взрослого мужчины, который до этого вёл беспорядочный и разгульный образ жизни, смог изменить в нём что-то важное. Он вообще привык молчать, даже до аварии – будучи только приёмным сыном, он покорно и тихо наблюдал, как отчим приводит в дом каждый раз нового смазливого педика, влюбился – и не смел признаться в этом, понимая, что это может довести Мэтта до тюрьмы, скрывал свои чувства, плакал и кусал подушку, зная, что где-то на первом этаже происходит страстная сцена между его любимым и каким-то первым встречным мужчиной. Ещё тогда мальчик научился молча и не по-детски много думать. Потом он, всё же, отогрелся и оттаял, когда до легкомысленного и ветреного Паркера, наконец, дошло, что пасынок к нему испытывает. Мужчина и сам влюбился, окружил Алекса заботой и теплотой, и тот научился не скрывать своих чувств, стал много болтать, как и все подростки его возраста. А потом он, в свои шестнадцать лет, оказался на грани жизни и смерти, несколько жутких месяцев пролежал в коме, утыканный электродами и иглами. Он помнил яркий свет фар, скрежет металла, мелкий дождь из раскрошившегося стекла и боль, пронзающую ноги, а потом темноту и страх. И вот теперь, когда он очнулся, он не торопился снова болтать, не закрывая рта, чувствуя, как важно каждое произнесённое слово, пусть даже самое короткое и привычное. Он мог бы сказать что-то, если бы захотел, но желания не было. Сильный любимый человек рядом способен был понимать его без слов, и это оказалось на удивление приятно и правильно, поэтому слова оказались не так важны. Правда, иногда мальчик мысленно отвечал на реплики Мэтта, а один раз и вообще чуть не заговорил вслух – после прогулки. Тогда он задумался, так ли важно повторять словами то, что они и так видели и чувствовали оба: белый снег, мороз, колющий щёки, серую белку, скакавшую по низкой ветке. Так ли необходимо было озвучить свои эмоции? Алекс долго не мог прийти к окончательному решению и, наконец, слёзы задушили его, слезы бессилия и злости на самого себя. С тех пор он решил, что ещё не пришло время говорить – это было не так необходимо.

Итак, мальчик сидел на постели и задумчивым взглядом обводил комнату, машинально поглаживая указательным пальцем самый длинный и широкий шрам на ноге. У него не было своих часов, да и в палате тоже, в отличие от предыдущей, и он не знал, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он проснулся. То ему казалось, что прошло несколько часов, а то – что не прошло и двадцати минут. Однако за окном начинали сгущаться сумерки, и по его чистому лбу пролегла морщина, он нахмурился и начал припоминать, что же было написано в записке. Кажется, что Мэтью уехал на работу, а бабушка должна приехать примерно через час; судя по темнеющему небу за окном прошло уже намного больше часа, но никто из родственников так и не появился. Алекс знал, что ему нельзя ходить, поэтому вариант выйти в коридор он отбросил сразу же. Оглядевшись повнимательнее, мальчик обнаружил небольшую панель, вмонтированную в стену, на которой виднелась кнопочка, и нажал на неё. Его предположение оказалось верным – через несколько минут в палату заглянула медсестра, и мальчик знаками попросил её сказать, сколько времени. Было уже четыре часа, а это значило, что Мэтт ушёл больше пяти часов назад. Тогда где же они? Почему он ещё не вернулся? И где бабушка, которая должна была прийти ещё утром? Алексу закралась в голову мысль, что они просто не могут найти его в новой палате, но почему же врачи им не сказали? Тревога тёмной струйкой заползла в его сердце и свернулась там, не давая успокоиться и расслабиться ни на минуту. Мальчик сел, напряжённо сжав кулаки и судорожно размышляя, что могло произойти.

От раздумий его отвлёк доктор Джеферсон, вошедший в палату и усевшийся на кровать рядом, лучезарно улыбаясь. Алекс недоверчиво на него покосился, но вовремя одумался и решил быть паинькой – чтобы доктор рассказал ему, что происходит.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь, Алекс? – Джеферсон был в хорошем расположении духа, и его вопрос явно не подразумевал ответа. Мальчик и не попытался что-то сказать, только склонил голову и пристально посмотрел врачу в глаза. Тот сощурился и весело улыбнулся, отвечая на тяжёлый вопросительный взгляд. – Теперь у тебя всё будет хорошо, ты в полной безопасности. Понимаешь? Тебе ничто не угрожает. Никто никогда больше не принудит тебя ни к чему, ты полностью свободен. Ты рад?

Мальчик только хмурил брови, глядя на Джеферсона и пытаясь осмыслить его слова, подбирая разные объяснения и версии, но в голове никак не укладывалось, что это такое доктор имеет в виду.

– Ты понимаешь, о чём я? Не догадался? Человек, который столько времени принуждал тебя к отношениям, больше никогда к тебе не притронется. Он не знает, где ты, и поверь мне, я ему ни за что не скажу.

Доктор нисколько не сомневался в реакции мальчика, которого освободили от тягостной и ненавистной жизни со взрослым любовником, но он прогадал. Не было никакой радости на худом измождённом лице, не было улыбки. Алекс застыл, как статуя, оглушённый жестокими словами, машинально мотая головой. Слёзы одна за другой покатились по щекам, сползая до подбородка и капая на голые ноги, пальцы рук нервно задрожали, и мальчик, оценив ситуацию как стоящую слов, тихо выдохнул:

– За что?

Несколько растерянный Джеферсон улыбнулся мальчику, протянул руку, чтобы погладить по плечу, но Алекс дёрнулся в сторону, как от ядовитой змеи и повторил свой вопрос, глядя доктору в глаза таким взглядом, что тому сделалось не по себе.

– Послушай, он уехал сам. Понимаешь? Мы разговаривали с ним, и оба пришли к выводу, что так для тебя будет лучше, – Джеферсон уже забыл, что за минуту до этого сказал правду, и теперь врал, чтобы, как ему казалось, как можно меньше травмировать мальчика. – Он уехал, ты в безопасности, так что тебе нечего бояться.

Алекс, хоть и был убит горем, не мог не заметить, что доктор противоречит сам себе, да и слова записки говорили о том, что никто его бросать не собирался. К тому же, теперь лишним доказательством козней доктора был переезд в новую палату – если бы сам Паркер решил бросить его, новая палата бы не потребовалась. Что бы ни сказал ему сейчас Джеферсон, Алекс бы не поверил и на долю секунды, что любимый мог бросить его. Но нужно было доказательство, какая-то зацепка, чтобы уличить доктора во лжи и вытянуть правду. В голову моментально пришла мысль о записке, но мальчик не был уверен, что забрал её с собой из старой палаты. Забыв обо всех запретах, он встал с кровати, чтобы подойти к тумбочке с вещами, но ноги не выдержали и нескольких секунд, и он упал на колени, вовремя успев выставить вперёд руки. Джеферсон кинулся к нему, чтобы помочь подняться, но Алекс остался стоять на коленях и принялся яростно выбрасывать собственные вещи из тумбочки, надеясь найти записку. Полотенца мягкой кучкой упали на пол за ним, а тарелка, отлетев к стене, с грохотом разбилась на несколько кусков. Доктор стоял, не решаясь подойти к этому маленькому тайфуну, который заливаясь слезами опустошал несчастную тумбочку. Наконец тонкие пальцы нащупали бумажку, сложенную несколько раз, мальчик дрожащими руками развернул её и, удостоверившись, что это именно записка, на коленях повернулся к доктору и протянул ему руку с зажатым в ней клочком бумаги. Джеферсон попытался взять её в руки, но Алекс не позволил ему, опасаясь, что доктор отберёт её, а потом станет уверять, что она ему только приснилась. Наконец доктор рискнул приблизиться к этому дикому напуганному зверьку, подхватил его за плечи и усадил на постель, а сам сел рядом.

– Ну и что там? Что такого в этой записке?

Мальчик поднёс записку к его лицу так, чтобы доктор смог прочитать, а потом засунул её в карман спальных штанов, от греха подальше. 

– Это неправда. Он писал записку при мне, собираясь уходить. Не верь.

Это было уже слишком, и Алекс, потрясённый до глубины души и в то же время не способный поверить такой откровенной лжи, наотмашь ударил врача по лицу, ловко вписавшись в едва заметный синяк, которого раньше не видел. Доктор на какое-то время оторопел и сидел, вытаращив глаза и глупо моргая, а мальчик, рассмотрев повнимательнее тщательно замазанную косметикой физиономию, громко расхохотался, запрокину голову. 

– Это он, да? Он ударил тебя, – Алекс говорил громко, нервно и с плохо скрываемыми нотками истерики. – Он меня искал, а ты его не пускаешь. Ты ничего не сможешь сделать, он найдёт меня. 

Доктор, наконец, очухался и гневно воззрился на маленького беспредельщика, со злорадным видом восседавшего на кровати. 

– Да что ж такое, пидарасы, что у вас за семейка такая?! Осталось только в морду от вашей мамаши получить – и будет комплект, блядь! Ты что себе позволяешь, маленький нахал? Вот так, значит? Я тебе помочь хочу, а ты руки распускаешь? Ну ладно, говнюк, сиди тут, никуда ты отсюда не денешься, а хахаля твоего я в тюрьму засажу, понял?

Доктор поднялся и пулей бросился к выходу, уже из коридора расслышав, как о дверь разбилась ваза с цветами.

Алекс остался сидеть на кровати, понуро опустив плечи и не замечая, как слёзы потоком льются по щекам. Положение, в котором он оказался, было беспросветным и отчаянным, потому что только дурак бы не понял – найти его Мэтту будет очень трудно. Он всё ещё в этой клинике, но на другом этаже, дверь запирается на замок, а окон в коридор нет – так что даже если Паркер будет идти по этому самому коридору, он не узнает, что его мальчик совсем рядом, за дверью. Глупо надеяться, что Джеферсон позволит им встретиться. Парнишка трезво оценивал шансы быть найденным, и тихие слёзы сменились судорожными, надсадными рыданиями. Алекс сидел, обняв подушку, уткнувшись в неё мокрым лицом, и медленно раскачивался из стороны в сторону. Наконец, когда он охрип, а плакать больше уже не был способен, он сполз на пол, подобрался ползком к осколкам тарелки и, взяв самый большой кусок, спрятал его под матрас – чтобы хоть вены себе было чем перерезать, если что. Потом он, с трудом забравшись обратно на кровать, лёг поверх одеяла, свернувшись с позу эмбриона, обняв руками подтянутые к груди ноги и замер, повторяя про себя как мантру «Найди меня, найди меня, найди меня». Он не сменил позы, когда пришла уборщица и смела осколки, когда привезли ужин, когда медсестра попросила его лечь на живот, чтобы удобнее было сделать укол. Он не шелохнулся, и девушке пришлось позвать санитаров, чтобы они положили мальчика в нужную позу. Он не сопротивлялся, покорно позволяя сильным рукам приподнять себя и уложить, не вздрогнул, когда игла проткнула мягкую кожу, не издал ни единого звука. Под вечер вновь пришёл Джеферсон и попытался уговорить Алекса поесть, но тот не подавал признаков жизни, всё так же лёжа на боку, спиной к двери, бездумно глядя в одну точку и прокручивая в голове «Найди меня». 

В какой-то момент он заснул, и ему снились звуки корёжащегося металла, россыпь блестящих осколков стекла, боль и темнота, он кричал во сне, и не было сильных рук, которые бы обняли его и отогнали кошмары.

Утром доктор снова заявился с уговорами съесть хоть ложку, а мальчик, у которого апатия сменилась приступом ярости, разбил тарелку, заляпав кашей весь пол и костюм доктора, и тот вынужден был добыть с соседнего отделения крепления и при помощи санитаров привязать Алекса к кровати за руки и за ноги. Мальчик принялся громко кричать, срывая голос, так, что слышно было по всему отделению, и ему ввели успокоительное и снотворное. Он очнулся только вечером со страшной головной болью, но никто не пришёл, чтобы отвязать его, и всё бы ничего, но он ощутил вполне естественную человеческую потребность, и был вынужден снова громко кричать, чтобы привлечь внимание. Пришла пожилая сиделка, разохалась над ним, как старая наседка, отвязала, свозила в туалет на инвалидном кресле, попыталась накормить, но он не съел ни ложки, и она ушла, заперев за собой дверь. Он остался лежать на кровати, безмолвно и неподвижно. Руки, долго пробывшие в одном положении, когда он был привязан, болели, но он не обращал внимания. Первый раз за долгое время мыслей не было. Ни воспоминаний, ни надежд, ни въевшейся в мозг немой мольбы «Найди меня» - ни-че-го. Пустота в мыслях и в душе парализовала его, не позволяя ни пошевельнуться, ни заплакать, ни издать звук. На окраинах сознания витал любимый образ – тёмные волосы, зелёные глаза, немного насмешливая, но ласковая улыбка. Но этот образ не вызывал никаких мыслей, ассоциаций, чувств – он просто стоял перед мысленным взглядом, не желая уходить, а Алекс был и не против. Он неплохо для своего возраста рисовал, и ему казалось, что он мог бы написать портрет Мэтта, не глядя на бумагу, несколькими точными и уверенными линиями. Эта мысль стала вспышкой, которая пробудила его от анабиоза – ему срочно, хоть убей, потребовалось нарисовать портрет, и он нажал на кнопку вызова. На сигнал соизволил явиться сам Джеферсон, и мальчик коротко сказал ему: «Бумага, карандаши и сигареты», и доктор, почему-то не задавая лишних вопросов, ушёл. Помимо нестерпимого желания рисовать у Алекса проснулось не менее нестерпимое желание курить – он баловался этим с десяти лет, как и большинство приютских детей, но с тех пор, как он очнулся, желания покурить не возникало. А теперь он вспомнил свою былую привычку, и у него аж руки задрожали от желания затянуться хоть один раз. Доктор вернулся скоро, неся целую пачку офисной бумаги для принтера, пару простых карандашей и зажигалку. Джеферсон понятия не имел, курил ли мальчик раньше, поэтому решил не давать ему целую пачку, а просто позволил взять одну сигарету из своей. Алекс не стал особо задумываться, почему Джеферсон без вопросов выполняет его просьбы, его это не интересовало ни капли. Самым главным было то, что под рукой целая пачка бумаги и карандаши, да ещё и сигарета, пусть только одна.

Не дождавшись ухода доктора, мальчик закурил прямо в палате, пропустив мимо ушей замечание о том, что курить здесь нельзя. А что ему, собственно, оставалось делать? На балкон его бы не пустили, потому что было слишком холодно, да и ходить он не мог. Джеферсон ушёл, оставив Алекса наедине с бумагой и клубами сигаретного дыма. Докурив, мальчик не глядя швырнул сигарету куда-то в сторону, сполз на пол, вытащил несколько листов бумаги и принялся усердно водить по ней карандашом, выводя чёткие, уверенные линии.

За рисованием Алекс просидел до вечера, не замечая, как бежит время. Несколько раз в палату совались санитары, предлагая еду, но он молча отрицательно качал головой, не отрывая глаз от бумаги. Под вечер весь пол был усыпан эскизами, набросками, скомканными бумажками с неудавшимися портретами. На всех до единого рисунках был один человек – Мэтью Паркер. У мальчика уже заныла рука, что уж говорить о ногах, которые ломило после целого дня на холодном полу в неестественной позе. Выдохшись, Алекс перебрался на кровать, прихватив с собой листы с самыми удачными рисунками, и долго всматривался в знакомые черты, достаточно правдиво переданные на бумаге. Он залез под одеяло, чувствуя себя выжатым, как лимон, и совершенно разбитым. Никто больше не приходил к нему в палату, и он так и заснул, держа в руках свои собственные рисунки.

***

Алекс не замечал течения времени. Дни для него слились в один бесконечный поток пустоты, отсутствия каких-то движений или событий, и он не знал, сколько времени провёл в палате один, не выходя из неё и не говоря больше ни слова. Он так и не начал есть, и постепенно необходимость выбираться хотя бы в туалет отпала. Он делал несколько глотков воды в день, когда чувствовал сухость в горле, и вскоре силы начали отказывать ему – он не мог больше самостоятельно сесть, не мог рисовать, даже мысли, казалось, потекли вяло и лениво. Он лежал на кровати в одной позе и редко шевелился, только в случае крайней надобности. Джеферсон беспокоился, заглядывал в палату, не говоря ни слова, договорился с санитарами о том, чтобы мальчику начали делать капельницы, восполняющие питательные вещества. Алекс покорно терпел, когда ему в руку вставили катетер и подключили к нему тонкую длинную трубочку, тянущуюся к бутылке, беспрекословно слушался врачей и санитаров, но не потому, что смирился, а потому, что сил на сопротивление не осталось. Джеферсон успел вовремя со своими капельницами – скоро у мальчика, и так ослабленного после комы, началось бы истощение. 

Всё больше и больше Алекс погружался в безразличие к окружающему миру. Единственное, что занимало его мысли – уверенность в том, что рано или поздно этот кошмар закончится. Либо Мэтт найдёт его, и всё будет как раньше, либо он тихо, незаметно умрёт от голода и горя, свернувшись на постели клубочком и сжимая в руке портрет, нарисованный им самим. Ему начало казаться, что второй вариант вероятнее, чем первый, но капельницы, поддерживавшие его организм, исключили возможность смерти от голода, и он уже начал подумывать об осколке, спрятанном под матрасом.

В один из дней, которым мальчик не вёл счёта, в дверь его комнаты постучалась женщина. Алексу совершенно не было дела до её внешности, и единственное, что он заметил – у неё были добрые глаза. Она вошла в палату, посмотрела на скорчившегося на кровати ребёнка, и ему сразу стало легче – он сам не понял, почему. Она подошла к нему, села на край его постели и ласково, по-матерински погладила по голове, не произнося ни слова. Он смотрел ей в глаза, а она всё гладила и гладила его. Он не знал, кто это, но был уверен, что никогда не видел её здесь раньше – он бы запомнил. Мальчик осторожно подполз к ней ближе и положил голову ей на колени, а она осторожно провела рукой по его тощей спине с чередой острых позвонков посередине. А потом она заговорила, и её голос оказался мягким и приятным, убаюкивающим.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? У тебя болит что-нибудь?

Он отрицательно покачал головой.

– Тебе нужно поесть, мой хороший, ладно? Нельзя совсем не есть. Давай, будь хорошим мальчиком, а я за это помогу тебе. Договорились?

На Алекса, никогда не знавшего материнской заботы, эти слова и этот голос действовали, как гипноз, и он покорно сел, готовый съесть всё, что она предложит. То, что перед ним незнакомый человек, никак не влияло на мальчика, добрые серые глаза покорили его и он готов был сделать всё, что скажет эта женщина. В глупую детскую голову закралась мистически-восторженная мысль, что это может быть призрак его матери, но Алекс даже передёрнулся, отгоняя от себя подобные нелепые предположения. Женщина вытащила из сумки пластиковый контейнер, пачку сока и печенья, сладости поставила на тумбочку, а контейнер открыла и подала пареньку, попутно вручив ему и вилку. Алекс послушно ел, хотя желания не было, да и вкуса он почти не чувствовал. Он не знал, но с тех пор, как он съел последнюю крошку, прошла почти неделя. Мальчик не видел себя со стороны – он похудел так, что был скорее похож на скелет, чем на живого человека, его щёки окончательно ввалились, на острых скулах кожа была натянута, глаза были окружены тёмными кругами, а руки всё время дрожали. Алекс не чувствовал вкуса еды, но когда доел, его окутало приятное ощущение сытости, и он удовлетворённо откинулся на подушку, протягивая пустую ёмкость таинственной женщине. Мальчик съел не так много – порция изначально была невелика, чтобы не навредить привыкшему к постоянному голоду организму, но этого было достаточно, чтобы его щёки приобрели розоватый, более живой оттенок, а настроение из полного минуса поднялось до отметки «ноль». Сытый желудок никак не исправлял сложившейся ситуации, но был, всё же, приятным плюсом. Женщина продолжала загадочно улыбаться, прямо как Мона Лиза, и, наконец, в Алексе проснулось здоровое любопытство, и он спросил, кто она. Ответ ввёл его в ступор и заставил похолодеть от ужаса.

– Я Луиза Джеферсон, жена твоего доктора.

У Алекса аж дыхание перехватило. Он не мог поверить, что эта добрая, ласковая женщина, которая явилась в его палату как ангел с небес, всего лишь человек, да ещё и жена этого гомофобского подонка. Теперь ему стало кристально ясно, зачем она пришла и кто её подослал. Джеферсон не смог заставить мальчика поесть, и попросил жену помочь. Какая красивая и удивительная иллюзия возникла в воспалённом детском сознании сначала, а теперь эта иллюзия лопнула, как мыльный пузырь, и осталось только разочарование и горькая обида. Алекс насупился, глядя на женщину, сложив руки на груди в защитном жесте. Она, кажется, прочитала его мысли.

– Не переживай, Алекс, меня не мой муж прислал. Он и не знает, что я здесь, мне пришлось утащить у него ключи. Я хочу помочь тебе, правда. Я знаю, что творит мой муж, и я категорически против этого. Я хочу убедить его перевести тебя в старую палату, чтобы твоя семья снова была с тобой. 

Алекс критически осмотрел её, прикидывая, врёт ли она, или говорит правду, а потом решил, что если врёт – хуже ему не станет, а если и правда хочет помочь – нельзя упускать шанс.

– Зачем?

– Я верю, что ты любишь его, а он тебя. А любящих людей нельзя разлучать ни в коем случае. Я обещаю тебе, что поговорю с мужем и постараюсь убедить его вернуть всё, как раньше, - она заметила рисунки, лежащие на нижней полке тумбочки, на полу и на кровати. – Это он? – мальчик кивнул. – Красивый. Я верю, что он любит тебя, и я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы вам помочь. А теперь спи спокойно, малыш, я зайду к тебе завтра, чтобы убедиться, что ты хорошо кушаешь. Доброй ночи тебе.

Она поцеловала его в лоб и вышла, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.


	8. 7

Оглушительная музыка била по барабанным перепонкам, заставляя меня морщиться и тихо чертыхаться сквозь зубы. В мелькающем свете, среди клубов сигаретного дыма, извивались в пьяном танце потные тела, оголённые по максимуму. Я, сидя на кожаном диване в углу, лениво и с пренебрежением наблюдал за танцующими, куря сигарету за сигаретой. Стоящая на столе бутылка виски была не тронута – напиваться не хотелось, а я прекрасно понимал, что если уж начну пить, то выпью почти всё. Знакомая история – пьянка, новые дружки, секс в кабинке туалета, потом пьяная драка и вытрезвитель. Не за приключениями я пришёл в клуб, не для новых знакомств. Просто хотелось отвлечься хоть на минуту от того, что произошло, но без алкоголя это было трудно, а напиваться уж точно не хотелось. Не могу думать о чём-то кроме того, что мой мальчик в этой чёртовой больнице совсем один, и Джеферсон промывает ему мозги, пичкает лекарствами и Бог знает что ещё с ним делает. А я совершенно бессилен, впервые в жизни. Я ничего не могу сделать, и это злит меня, выводит из себя. А уж если беспомощным чувствую себя я, то про Алекса и подумать жутко – ему-то сейчас каково? С тех пор, как его перевели в другую палату, прошло уже больше недели, почти уже две, а я до сих пор ничего не узнал. Я затаскался по адвокатам, выясняя свои права и права Джеферсона, убил на это массу времени и так ничего хорошего для себя не вынес. Разумеется, мой адвокат был посвящен во все подробности моей личной жизни, так как это помогло ему оценить ситуацию. Картина, в общем, была не то что бы очень радужная: получалось, что как бы Джеферсон ни рвался защищать человечество в лице Алекса Паркера от меня, прав на это у него не было. Он должен был изначально сообщить полиции о том, что укрывает мальчика в своей больнице от моего тлетворного, блядь, влияния. Теперь же это рассматривалось как хищение. Но, даже если бы я и выиграл процесс, меня всё равно обвинили бы в совращении, и, вероятно, только штрафом бы я не отделался. Одним словом, мы оба отправились бы в тюрьму, только мне дали бы больший срок. Надежда оставалась на деньги, коих у меня было предостаточно, но и они тоже не давали никаких гарантий.

Стоит ли говорить о том, что в клинике я бывал каждый день, обошёл все этажи, заглядывая в каждую палату, в которой имелось окно, действовал на нервы Джеферсону, который прекрасно понимал, что я от него не отстану. Дома, сидя на диване с кружкой крепкого чёрного кофе и сигаретой в руке, я всё думал, что где-то там маленькое чудо ждёт, всё ещё ждёт меня и никак не может понять, куда же я делся и почему его бросил. Я прямо видел его, забившегося в угол и глотающего слёзы обиды и одиночества. Постепенно я, после долгих бессонных ночей, превратился в ходячий скелет с неизменной кружкой остывшего кофе, тёмными кругами под глазами и агрессивными замашками. Уже казалось, что я, и правда, его потерял. Потерял того, кто стал всем. И мне уже было на всё плевать. Я только упорно звонил адвокату, требуя ускорить как-то процесс. 

И вот, решив, что надо хоть немного развеяться, я заявился в клуб, в котором когда-то провёл не один выходной. Тогда мне нравились эти обнажённые тела, бесстыдно предлагающие себя, нравился крепкий алкоголь и запах сигарет повсюду, грохот музыки и мелькающий свет. Теперь окружающая обстановка медленно, но верно выводила меня из себя, и я всё больше утверждался в мысли, что прийти в этот рассадник проституток, дешёвого алкоголя и венерических заболеваний было по меньшей мере глупо. Творящаяся вокруг оргия, малолетки в коротких шортиках и наркотическом угаре, оглушительная музыка – очевидно не то самое, что поможет прийти в себя и расставить мысли по полочкам. Я уже собрался уходить, когда рядом со мной на диван плюхнулся подросток лет семнадцати с накрашенными глазами, торчащими во все стороны уложенными волосами, в шортах, кожаной безрукавке на голое тело и грубых сапожищах. Его блестящие глаза и нелепо радостная улыбка говорили о том, что он уже изрядно пьян, и теперь вот ему захотелось подцепить первого попавшегося красавчика и повеселиться с ним в каком-нибудь укромном уголке. Мальчишка, придвинувшись ко мне, попытался обнять, но я оттолкнул его руки и поднялся с дивана. Юный «прелестник» не собирался сдаваться; он неуклюже встал, пьяно пошатываясь, увязался за мной к выходу, слегка отставая из-за полного отсутствия координации, но упорно тащился за мной, периодически пытаясь поймать меня то за руку, то за рубашку. Я ускорил шаг, надеясь, что мальчишка отвяжется, но уже на улице он догнал меня, и мне пришлось остановиться.

– П-привет, сладкий, т-ты что это от меня у-убегаешь, а?

Я брезгливо поморщился, слушая его пьяный вздор, не намереваясь отвечать. Не обращая внимания на то, что подросток идёт рядом со мной, я направился к машине, сел на переднее сидение, не глядя сунул мальчишке несколько десятков долларов, рыкнув сквозь зубы «На, только отвали», и нажал на педаль. Надо было ехать домой, подальше от клуба, шума и настырных малолеток. Настроение было хуже некуда – я не только не сумел отвлечься от почти физически болезненных мыслей, но ещё и умудрился попасться на глаза этому размалёванному недоумку, теперь покупающему себе очередную дозу, или там банку пива на мои деньги. Ехать к матери совершенно не хотелось – её настроение было не лучше моего, да ещё и её шерстяной пуфик обязательно бы бегал за мной хвостом, заискивающе глядя в глаза и кладя переднюю лапу мне на ногу, чтобы я его не игнорировал. Нет, лучше поехать домой, снова напиться кофе, снова таращиться в мелькающий экран телевизора, не пытаясь вникнуть в сюжет и снова курить дрожащими от усталости и недосыпа руками. Мне уже начало казаться, что ничего не изменилось – мальчик всё ещё в коме, а я всё так же торчу один в пустом доме, глуша кофе и постепенно превращаясь в странный гибрид отшельника, психа и истерика. Кроме того, я постоянно ощущал несильную, но навязчивую и раздражающую боль в районе сердца, которое у меня всегда барахлило, а теперь просто откровенно охуевало от количества кофеина и никотина в организме. Все мамины нападки и советы пить зелёный чай и питаться нормально были отправлены куда подальше, и я методично гробил свой организм, игнорируя боль, учащённый пульс, постоянное чувство голода и собственное лицо, превратившееся в истощавшую скорбную маску, покрытую несколько дневной щетиной, украшенную черняками под глазами и непонятно откуда взявшейся мелкой сетью морщин в уголках глаз. Старею…

Кажется, я потерял счёт дням – они слиплись в один жуткий, пустой день, состоящий из разговоров с адвокатом, кофе, сигарет и прогулок с Максом. Всё остальное время я пребывал в каком-то отчуждении от всего происходящего. Хотел было нанять пару громил, чтобы они повытрясли душу из чёртова доктора, но адвокат сказал мне не действовать противозаконно, это, мол, может плохо повлиять на судебный процесс. Это учитывая, что никакого процесса и не было пока. Несколько раз я заехал на работу, но ненадолго, и директор, не то чтобы мой друг, но приятель, отправил меня домой со словами «Ты похож на зомби». А и правда, похож был. Странно вообще, что парнишка в клубе прицепился к такой страхолюдине. А нет, не странно, он же был пьяный. М-да, теперь я вряд ли могу похвастать своей внешностью. Потом – когда отъемся, отосплюсь, может, моя дивная красота ко мне и вернётся, а сейчас я действительно похож на мертвеца. Но я вот не вижу в этом ничего плохого. Было бы хуже, если бы я прекрасно себе жил дальше, ел много и вкусно, развлекался и выглядел прекрасно. Вот это было бы странно и неправильно. Правильнее, конечно, было бы что-то сделать, но что? Джеферсона деньгами не подкупишь, побоев он, как я уже выяснил, не боится, самому мне Алекса не найти. Вот и остаётся сидеть и страдать, осознавая свою беспомощность и, в какой-то степени, бесполезность. Мерзкое чувство, в котором я растворяюсь.

В один из пустых и безжизненных дней я сидел на кухне за столом, уронив голову на руки, и крепко спал. Напряжение дошло до предела, почти две недели без сна дали о себе знать, и я заснул прямо на кухне, пока ждал звонка адвоката. Наконец телефон ожил, заиграла стандартная мелодия и я, не глядя на динамик, схватил трубку.

– Алло.

– Паркер? Что это с вами? Неужто в запой ушли?

– Джеферсон. Какого чёрта ты мне звонишь?

– Раз звоню, значит надо. Мне нужно с вами поговорить. Вы можете приехать.

Что-то щёлкнуло внутри. Он звонит не просто так. Случилось что-то, что заставило его позвать меня, и ох как эта мысль мне не понравилась. Или в нём, всё-таки совесть проснулась? Да не, вряд ли.

– Скажи мне только одно. С ним всё в порядке?

Несколько секунд молчания. Уверенного ответа нет как нет, значит, не так уж и в порядке. Нет, придётся мне снова разбить ему нос.

– Да. Приезжайте.

Я даже не дослушал. Выскочил на улицу, в чём был, сел в машину и рванул в сторону больницы, нарушая все возможные правила дорожного движения и игнорируя возмущённое бибиканье тех, кто остался позади меня.

Влетев в кабинет доктора без стука, я сел напротив него, не ожидая приглашения.

– Что случилось?

– Как вам сказать… Мне неприятно это признавать, но вы оказались правы, – мне было ни до насмешек, ни до довольной улыбки. Это ерунда. Я лишь внимательно слушал, что скажет мне Джеферсон, – Ему стало хуже. Без вас. Поэтому я вынужден пригласить вас обратно, признать свою неправоту и позволить вам находиться с ним столько времени, сколько вы считаете нужным.

Я с облегчением закрыл глаза. Всё закончилось. Всё хорошо. Сложно в это поверить. Мысли были отрывисты, хаотичны, но я был счастлив – так же, как когда Алекс очнулся. Джеферсон, однако, не дал мне долго осмысливать произнесённые им слова.

– Но всё же у меня есть несколько условий. Они мало чем отличаются от условий доктора Уилсона. Во-первых, вы не должны напоминать ему об этом сейчас.

– Уже напомнил, – я усмехнулся, глядя ему в глаза.

– Так я и думал. Ну ладно. Надеюсь, вам хватит мозгов не склонять его ни к чему сейчас. – Я посмотрел на него как на умственно отсталого в последней стадии. – Ясно, хватит. Да, и ещё одно. Вы будете спать с ним в одной комнате, но на отдельной кровати. Иначе ещё, – он окинул меня презрительным взглядом, – не сдержитесь.

– Да как скажешь. Где он?

– В соседней палате от той, где был раньше. Она побольше. Идите.

Опять не дослушав до конца, я вскочил и побежал в нужную палату. Рывком открытая дверь могла бы напугать мальчика, но я совершенно об этом забыл. Алекс лежал на кровати, свернувшись клубочком, подтянув ноги к животу, и я с болью отметил, что он стал ещё худее, чем был. Острый хребет выделялся даже сквозь тёплую кофту, а ноги вообще превратились в спичинки с выделяющимися коленями. Господи, такое ощущение, что ещё немного и он просто умрёт от голода. Мальчик совершенно не шевелился, и я, затаив дыхание, подошёл к его постели и тихо позвал его по имени. Никакой реакции, ни жеста, ни вздоха, ничего. Я больше не сказал ничего, только сел рядом и положил руку на тощее плечо; он вздрогнул, повернул голову и увидел меня. Приоткрыв рот, он часто-часто задышал, в уголках глаз тут же скопились слёзы, вообще всё его лицо выражало одновременно страдание, облегчение и неверие. По его телу прокатилась судорога, исторгшая из приоткрытых губ хриплый стон, и я, больше не церемонясь, сгрёб его в охапку и прижал к себе. Он был очень холодный – ноги скорее походили на две ледышки, а руки дрожали, как в лихорадке, и я, приподнявшись, накрыл его одеялом, не выпуская из объятий. Его тело сотрясалось наполовину от глухих рыданий, наполовину от холода, хоть я и укрыл его. Горячие слёзы залили мне всю рубашку, мокрое пятно расползалось по плечу и груди, а он всё плакал и плакал, захлёбываясь и всхлипывая. Сначала я молчал, но потом слова сами начали вылетать, я шептал, прижавшись щекой к его уже не такой колючей голове, баюкая его на руках:

– Тише, маленький мой, тише… Теперь всё хорошо. Веришь мне? Всё уже хорошо… Я здесь, рядом с тобой, и больше никогда, никогда не уйду от тебя… Я никогда больше не оставлю тебя, слышишь?

Постепенно Алекс успокоился и замер в моих руках, только его пальцы всё ещё судорожно сжимали рубашку на моей спине, словно он боялся, что потеряет меня снова, как только выпустит. Однако мне удалось убедить его в том, что я никуда больше не денусь. Некоторое время я молчал, всё ещё тихонько покачиваясь, чтобы он успокоился, счастливая улыбка уже тронула мои губы, когда Алекс вдруг тихо, но отчётливо произнёс:

– Я так испугался…

Внутри всё сжалось одновременно от радости и от сострадания – он заговорил, но это было вызвано жуткой ситуацией в которой он оказался, и я представил себе, чего он натерпелся здесь без меня. Всё: его худоба, его истощавшее похлеще моего лицо с острыми скулами и натянутой на них кожей, его прозрачная кожа и тонкие руки, как и то, что он заговорил, свидетельствовало о том, что он пережил здесь две недели голода, издевательств, страха и непонимания. Джеферсон не отвертится от новой разборки, это точно.

Лёгкий на помине, доктор тихо вошёл в палату и встал у двери, как молчаливое изваяние. Я не стал с ним говорить – Алекс засыпал, и мне не хотелось разбудить его. Убедившись, что всё в порядке, Джеферсон вышел, и мы снова остались вдвоём. Мальчик уже почти заснул, и я молча сидел, глядя на его исхудавшее, бледное, не по-детски скуластое лицо, и в голову мне приходили сцены кровавой расправы над доктором, который заморил его голодом и подверг такому жестокому опыту. Постепенно мои мысли отошли от Джеферсона и снова целиком и полностью вернулись к Алексу, на лице которого нарисовалось умиротворение. Сквозь сон он всё ещё сжимал мою рубашку, и это, наверное, успокаивало его. Он чувствовал, что я никуда не исчез и не собираюсь. Спустя какое-то время у меня начали затекать руки, и я бережно переложил мальчика на подушку, поправил одеяло и взял его за руку, чтобы он не боялся. Он не просыпался до вечера, обессиленный голодом и одиночеством, а я, устав сидеть в одной позе, привёл в порядок его тумбочку, в которую вещи были небрежно закинуты. При этом я обнаружил целую кипу бумаги, на каждом листке которой был изображён я. В полный рост, до пояса, только лицо и шея, сидя, стоя, прямо и в пол оборота, но только я. Жалость к Алексу снова накатила волной, и я, не удержавшись, поцеловал его в губы – легко, чтобы он не почувствовал и не проснулся. Управившись с разбиранием вещей, я снова сел на постель рядом со спящим мальчиком и взял его за руки. Он шевельнулся и приоткрыл глаза, слабо улыбнулся мне и попытался сесть, но даже это было ему не под силу. Я осторожно приподнял его и посадил, и он опёрся на спинку кровати, обмякая, как тряпичная кукла. 

– Тебе надо хоть немного поесть, солнышко. Я сейчас схожу к Джеферсону, и пусть он только попробует сказать, что никакой еды нет. Убью.

Я быстрым шагом вышел из палаты и без стука вошёл в кабинет доктора, который сидел в кресле и листал большую тяжёлую книгу. Джеферсон поднял глаза, и в них я прочитал какую-то смесь неловкости и страха.

– Ты что с ним сделал, идиот? Ты хоть понимаешь, что за эти две недели ты чуть не уморил его голодом? Что ты можешь сказать в своё оправдание?

Джеферсон как-то зябко повёл плечами и заговорил, не решаясь смотреть мне в глаза.

– Я же сказал, я был неправ. Мальчик сам отказывался есть, и мы стали делать ему капельницы, но при таком раскладе истощение неизбежно.

– Ты чуть его не убил. И, поверь мне, если бы он умер, я бы убил тебя. И пусть бы меня после этого посадили. Я бы убивал тебя медленно, мучительно и с наслаждением. Понятно? И, хоть он жив и всё обошлось, руки у меня чешутся всё равно, так что постарайся не мозолить мне глаза. Он проснулся, и ему надо поесть. Не дай Бог ты скажешь, что есть нечего.

– Сходи в буфет, для него оставили порцию.

– Верный ответ, – я вышел, громко хлопнув дверью, и направился к буфету. Там мне дали тарелку, наполненную тушёными овощами и мясом вполне съедобного вида, и я вернулся к мальчику.

Его не надо было уговаривать поесть, он был голоден, как акула, но самому ему было трудно поднять к лицу больше трёх ложек, и я покормил его сам. Он покорно открывал рот и жевал, запивая сладким чаем.

– Вот и умница. Теперь ты точно пойдёшь на поправку, вот увидишь. Я сейчас позвоню бабушке, и завтра она приедет, а сейчас тебе надо отдыхать. Ложись, я расскажу тебе что-нибудь интересное и весёлое, ладно?

Он кивнул, и я помог ему улечься поудобнее, а сам начал рассказывать какую-то ерунду, которая приходила непонятно откуда мне в голову. Он слушал внимательно, глядя не столько на меня, сколько вокруг, и скоро его глаза начали слипаться – он был слишком слаб. Я не стал ложиться с ним, хоть мне и очень хотелось; для меня уже была приготовлена отдельная кровать, и я устроился на ней. Ночь прошла спокойно, Алексу не снились кошмары, он спал крепко, и ничто не тревожило его сон.


	9. 8

Наутро Алекс проснулся поздно. Чтобы понять, что он плохо себя чувствовал, надо было просто посмотреть на его усталое лицо. Настроение, кстати, у него было в порядке – я-то был рядом, и причин грустить не было, но он не хотел ни есть, ни говорить, ни слушать, как я читаю ему книжку. У него ныли ноги, и он тихо жалобно скулил, закусывая губы и сжимая кулаки. Я попробовал помассировать его тощие конечности, и это помогло – он затих, внимательно наблюдая, как мои руки осторожно гладят, разминают, надавливают. Проводя ладонью по шрамам, я думал, как, должно быть, мальчику было больно – хоть теперь это уже побелевшие рубцы. По крайней мере то, что кости ломит – плохо, это не только портит ему настроение, но и отдаляет тот момент, когда ему можно будет ходить. Мои поглаживания успокоили Алекса, и он даже слабо улыбнулся мне. Когда привезли завтрак, он покорно съел всё, за исключением пары ложек, которые перехватил я – есть тоже хотелось. Потом нам разрешили прогуляться, и я, как почти месяц назад, навьючил мальчишку, как луковицу, и мы вышли на улицу. Было сыро, скользко и пасмурно, так что нам вскоре пришлось вернуться, но и этих двадцати минут оказалось достаточно, чтобы Алекс немного воспрял духом. 

После обеда, когда полагалось поспать, на мальчика накатило желание пообниматься, и он, по-хозяйски разведя мои руки, улёгся, прижимаясь щекой к моей груди, и я, конечно, крепко обнял его, поддерживая. Его ноги, лежащие на кровати, я накрыл одеялом, и некоторое время мы просто сидели вот так, молча. Мальчик больше не говорил со вчерашнего дня, но этого и не требовалось. Я обнимал его крепко, но бережно, а он, положив голову мне на плечо, засыпал. Однако стоило ему задремать, как дверь распахнулась, и вошёл Джеферсон с медсестрой.

– Сука, ну он же только заснул! Потише нельзя?

– Ну простите, голубки, ему надо кровь сдать. Алекс, давай палец.

Девушка быстро взяла кровь и ушла. Мальчик спросонья не понял, что от него хотят, поэтому вырываться и вопить начал слишком поздно. Я сжал его покрепче, успокаивающе и ласково говоря, что он – маленький тормоз и кровь уже взяли. Доктор, наблюдая эту сцену, не удержался и спросил:

– Как ты только терпишь эти концерты, понять не могу...

– Рот закрой, тепло не трать. 

Джеферсон надулся, но ничего не ответил. Он быстро ушёл, а я прижал к себе уже успокоившегося Алекса, намереваясь снова убаюкать, но дверь снова открылась, и в палату влетела на крыльях любви и радости моя мама. 

– Алекс, маленький! Иди к бабушке! – с этими словами она порхнула к нам. Мальчик слез с моих коленей и, сидя на постели, протянул к маме руки, довольно заурчав и уткнувшись носом ей в плечо, когда она его обняла. Он очень скучал по ней. На глаза мамы навернулись слёзы. – Маленький мой, как ты? Всё хорошо? 

Он кивнул, но с обиженной моськой продемонстрировал ей маленькую точечку на пальце. Она даже не рассмотрела сначала.

– Что это, милый? Что там у тебя? 

Это чудо аж пискнуло от обиды, что она не узрела без микроскопа его зияющую рану.

– Это у него сейчас кровь брали, – пояснил я.

– Ах ты Господи, маленький, ну дай бабушка подует и всё пройдёт! Вот, видишь?

Он заинтересованно глянул на свой палец, видимо, надеясь, что точечки там уже нет. Но, обнаружив её на месте, опять протянул палец бабушке. Она подула снова, и мальчик удовлетворённо вздохнул, видимо, осознав, наконец, что палец уже сто лет как не болит.

Мы очень мило посидели, мама привезла собственноручно сделанный торт, и мы напились чаю, разговаривая о том, о сём, улыбаясь и просто радуясь тому, что мы снова вместе. Алекс, конечно, молчал – из него слов клещами было не вытянуть, но он очень даже весело на нас глядел, уминал сласти и мычал что-то легкомысленное себе под нос. Мама нарадоваться на него не могла, хотя и охала всё время «О Господи, какие вы оба худые! Скелеты! Кошмар!» Ага, на улице Вязов. 

Мама просидела у нас до вечера, радостно треща обо всём на свете, мальчишка слушал её, развесив уши, а я на фоне этой весёлой болтовни только одним и был занят – смотрел и не мог насмотреться на него. Он был совсем слабый, худой как щепка, беспомощный, но весёлый и вполне счастливый – а что, как не счастье – залог быстрого выздоровления? Когда мама ушла, мы решили покататься на инвалидном кресле по коридору, точнее он решил, а я катал его туда-сюда, пока ему не надоело. Он с любопытством оглядывался, махал медсестре каждый раз, когда мы проезжали мимо неё, таращился в окно, которое было в коридоре и выходило в противоположную сторону от нашего окна в палате. Наконец, мы вернулись, и он, завернувшись в одеяло, мгновенно уснул, утомлённый достаточно активным для него днём.

Джеферсон в течение дня заглядывал к нам несколько раз, и под вечер его физиономия начала меня изрядно раздражать. Уложив мальчика спать, я решил, что пришло время разобраться в наших с доктором непростых взаимоотношениях и расставить все точки над «и». Мне категорически не нравилось, что он без конца суёт нос в нашу палату и пристально следит за тем, что мы делаем, как и зачем. Мне совершенно не улыбалось терпеть его настырность, и я пошёл к его кабинету. На этот раз он сидел, уткнувшись в компьютер, прищуриваясь, и я кашлянул, чтобы он меня заметил.

– Что вы хотели? – он вопросительно посмотрел на меня. Господи, где вся его наглость?

– Не выкай, я чувствую себя стариком. Насколько можно судить по твоей физиономии, мы ровесники, так что будь проще. Я чего пришёл-то: ты всё время будешь совать свой длинный нос в нашу палату, или это ты только сегодня так развлекался?

– Ну, – доктор замялся, – я обязан проверять состояние пациента…

– По пять раз на дню? Не смеши меня.

– Слушай, Паркер, ты что, лучше меня, что ли, это знаешь? Раз заглядываю – значит надо, и не возникай. Кто из нас врач, ты или я?

– Ты чуть не уморил мальчика голодом. Ещё есть вопросы?

– Всё, уходи. Мне надо работать.

– Ты правда думаешь, что ты, такой классный, сказал мне «уходи» – и я уйду? Мечтай. Я пришёл поговорить с тобой не только о твоём длинном носе в дверях нашей палаты, хотя если ты ещё раз его сунешь – прищёмлю, так и знай. Так вот, Алекс заговорил. 

– Он заговорил ещё в тот день, когда я его перевёл. Дифирамбы тебе пел.

– Чудно. Ещё кое-что. У него болят ноги, я понимаю, конечно, что это проблема не для твоих психологических мозгов, но было бы чудно, если бы ты позвонил кому-нибудь, кто разбирается в болящих ногах, м? И последнее… а, ладно, не важно. Вот теперь я пошёл.

Уже выходя из его кабинета, я повторил «Про ноги не забудь». Смирный и покладистый Джеферсон нравился мне куда больше, чем тот, который был похож на сметающий всё на своём пути тайфун. Конечно, ему стыдно, он натворил глупостей, чуть не угробил пациента, так что теперь ему нечем было крыть, и он покорно выносил мои нападки и претензии. Ну и чудненько, надо его немножко помучить и поиздеваться над ним – он того стоит. 

В палате раздавалось тихое сопение, и я, подойдя к одеялу, как обычно свёрнутому в кокон, просунул сверху руку и погладил тёплую, даже немного взмокшую под тёплым бельём голову. Алекс причмокнул губами и что-то пробормотал, сонно ворочаясь. Я тоже улёгся спать.

Через пару дней к нам явился вызванный Джеферсоном доктор, который, осмотрев ноги Алекса, назначил ему курс массажей и прогревания. Я остался доволен тем, что Джеф выполнил мою просьбу, и мысленно поставил ему плюс – первый за всё время. До этого никаких плюсов в нём я не видел. Вообще, я начал постепенно к нему привыкать. В его кабинете был телевизор – единственный на отделении, и я стал нахально, без спроса заявляться к нему в кабинет, чтобы скоротать время между отбоем и тем моментом, когда я по-настоящему начинаю хотеть спать. Уложив спать Алекса, я без разрешения и стука приходил в кабинет, молча садился на диван и включал телевизор. Доктор сначала возмущённо что-то пыхтел, но потом привык и стал даже иногда ко мне присоединяться. Мы не больно-то рвались друг с другом общаться, но, по крайней мере, перестали бросать друг на друга испепеляющие, полные взаимной ненависти взгляды. Я всё время подтрунивал над ним, убеждая, что мы с ним живое воплощение поговорки «Стерпится – слюбится». В ответ он мне орал, что никогда со мной не слюбится.

Наступила эйфория, не нарушаемая бесконечными ссорами с доктором. Я целыми днями сидел с Алексом в клинике. Всё необходимое по работе отсылал по почте директору, человеку, проверенному годами совместной работы. Я никак не мог осознать своего счастья – возился с мальчиком, как с годовалым ребёнком, находя в этом безмерную радость. Он почти не разговаривал, ему всё ещё это было тяжело. Но камень спал с моих плеч – я теперь был на сто процентов уверен, что он поправится.

Мама стала приходить к нам реже, потому что к ней на месяц привезли моих племянников, и у неё дома творился настоящий детский сад. Она, конечно, приехала с ними пару раз, но для неё это было трудно, да и им не самое весёлое – ехать в больницу.

Зато у меня было море времени, которое я мог посвятить Алексу целиком и полностью. Конечно, мы часто проводили время вместе и до аварии, но, всё же, это было не так как сейчас. Чего мы только с ним ни делали. И мультики смотрели, и книжки вслух читали. Я научил его играть в Монополию, он продул и ужасно расстроился. А потом я специально ему поддался, и он развеселился. Глупенький. 

А однажды я принёс мальчику мыльные пузыри. Уж я не знаю, видел ли он их прежде вживую, но радости его не было предела. Войдя в комнату, я попросил его закрыть глаза и не подглядывать. Он закрыл. А через пару мгновений, когда он по моей команде снова их открыл, вокруг него летали десятки переливающихся всеми цветами радуги пузырей. Такого восторга на его лице я не видал давно. Правда, по непонятной для меня причине, самым захватывающим для Алекса было их лопать. Стоило мне только выдать очередную порцию, как он начинал ловить их руками - это приводило его в детский восторг. А я, когда получался особо большой пузырь, ловил его палочкой, и мы наблюдали, как постепенно он сходит на нет и лопается. Ну а потом, конечно, ему захотелось попробовать самому. Я вручил ему пузырек, и он, окунув палочку в жидкость, поднёс её к лицу и дунул изо всех сил. Пузыря не было, зато тонкая плёнка лопнула прямо на палочке, окатив его лицо мельчайшими брызгами. Он смешно сморщил нос и чихнул. А я сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не расхохотаться - он ведь обиделся бы. И тогда я объяснил ему, что дуть нужно медленно, иначе пузыри не получатся. Алекс принял к сведению, и дул уж настолько медленно, что гигантский пузырь, не успев оторваться от палочки, тоже лопнул и снова он морщился, забрызганный микроскопическими капельками. Пятнадцать минут у него ничего не получалось, и он уже чуть не плакал, как вдруг с палочки слетели несколько небольших пузыриков. Алекс, конечно, восхитился своим талантом. Посмотрел на меня гордо, будто в свои шестнадцать уже школу экстернатом закончил. Ну, я похвалил, конечно, а сам подумал – вот же как мало человеку для радости-то надо.

Каждый вечер ровно в девять я укладывал мальчика спать. Он кривлялся, вредничал, всячески сопротивлялся попыткам наладить его режим. Но, спустя полчаса уламываний, он всё же оказывался в постели, закутанный в одеяло до ушей и сонный как совёнок. А я целовал его в нос, или в лоб, одним словом в то, что торчало из-под одеяла, и до чего было проще всего дотянуться. Он мурчал и хитро на меня косился. Потом я немного ему читал или рассказывал что-нибудь. Он засыпал. Сворачивался под одеялом тёплым комочком и тихо сопел. Прелесть. Хотелось лечь рядом и обнять. Просто обнять.

Потом я обычно садился немного поработать. Но не в этот раз. 

Алекс заснул, и я развалился на своей постели с ноутбуком, открыл почту и уж начал писать заместителю ценные указания, как вдруг приоткрылась дверь палаты, и в щёлку просунулась голова Джеферсона. Он поманил меня пальцем, и я с недовольным видом отставил комп на тумбочку и пошёл в коридор.

– Вот и чего тебе надо, а?

– Иди за мной.

Я фыркнул, но пошёл. Он привёл меня в свой кабинет. Там восхитительно пахло свежезаваренным чаем и чем-то съедобным.

– Ээ… Ты ж кофе пьёшь, разве нет?

– Пью. 

– Странно. Никогда не видел, чтобы ты пил чай.

– И не увидишь. Чай – тебе.

Пауза.

– Мне?

– Ты оглох? Тебе, тебе.

– С чего вдруг?

– А с того. Вот скажи мне, когда ты последний раз ел?

– Тебе какое дело? – меня начинал бесить этот допрос.

– Отвечай.

– Ну… Эээ… Неделю назад, когда мама приезжала.

– А всю эту неделю что ты ел? 

– Да так… Мелочь всякую, то кофе попью, то пока Алекса кормлю сам ложку съем… Так какая разница?

– Большая, Паркер, большая. Ты стал похож на скелет. У тебя уже всё нормально, нет поводов для волнения, а ты всё равно сидишь голодом. Ты так скоро кони двинешь, а мне этого на хрен не надо.

– Ещё раз повторяю – не твоё собачье дело. Я не твой пациент.

– Ошибаешься. Очень даже моё. Ты, конечно, не мой пациент, но вот Алекс – да. И ему не станет лучше, если ты помрёшь у него на глазах, я тебя уверяю. Так что садись и ешь, и пока не съешь всё, ты из этого кабинета не выйдешь. Ясно тебе?

Я, наконец, понял, о чём он переживает. И согласился. Резонно вполне. Ну, я и стал есть. Док, конечно, постарался. Уж чего тут только не было: и бутерброды, и пирожки какие-то, и домашняя еда в контейнерах. Я расхохотался.

– Джеф, ну только ты не говори мне, что сам всё это наготовил? Не поверю.

– Не я. Жена.

– Стоп, это я сейчас твой ужин, что ли, ем? Не-не-не, так дело не пойдёт, – я отложил вилку.

– Да не переживай ты, это не моё. Она тебе специально приготовила.

– Мне? – у меня аж челюсть отвисла, – а за что?

– Ну, как ты понимаешь, она в курсе всех событий, которые со мной происходят. К тому же, она не могла не заметить следы нашей с тобой драки. Ну, я и рассказал ей всё по-честному. 

– А она?

– Сказала, что я скотина.

– Какая чудесная женщина! – искренне восхитился я.

– Ой, заткнись. Ну так вот, в ту неделю, когда я перевёл Алекса, она несколько раз приезжала к нему, кормила его, утешала.

– Святая. Твоя жена – святая. Да, вообще-то, и ты не такое говно, как кажешься на первый взгляд.

– Если б не она, я бы тебя не позвал обратно. Это она убедила, что так будет лучше.

У меня не было слов. Я просто не мог себе представить, что человек, который ни разу в жизни не видел меня, знал только по словам другого, мог столько для меня сделать. К тому же, я уверен, что Джеферсон описывал меня ей как некое чудовище, коварного растлителя и грязного извращенца. А она, видите ли, сумела отделить правду ото лжи. И увидеть то, что есть на самом деле.

– Слушай, Джеф, ты передай ей, что я безумно ей благодарен. И спасибо за еду. У тебя чудесная жена, цени её.

– Передам. Ты ешь-ешь, не отвлекайся. 

После того, как я доел, док выудил откуда-то из-под стола бутылку дорогого коньяка и налил нам обоим.

– Это тоже твоя жена презентик передала? – я улыбнулся.

– Да нет, это уже моё добро. Пей. Ну как, вкусно?

– Ух, класс. Сто лет не брал в рот алкогольное, да ещё такое… Ваау…

– На вот, конфеты ещё.

– Слушай, а можно я Алекса позову? Он, небось, тоже вкусненького хочет.

– Позови, конечно… Он же спит уже, нет? 

– Да ладно, я скажу слово «конфеты» – сам прибежит. Как миленький.

– Ну, зови.

Я вошёл в тёмную палату. Алекс спал, свернувшись клубочком, а ладони, сложенные лодочкой, положил под щёку. Умильно. Я даже сначала передумал его будить. А, ладно, ничего, один раз не помешает его побаловать. Я осторожно потряс мальчика за плечо. Он замычал что-то невразумительное. Я снова потряс. Наконец, он приоткрыл глаза.

– Слышь, мелкий, пойдём со мной, там док конфеты налево-направо раздаёт.

Сонные закрывающиеся глаза тут же расширились. Он кивнул. Прекрасно. Ходить ему ещё было нельзя, поэтому я отнёс его в кабинет доктора на руках. Мы вошли, когда тот доливал коньяк в мой бокал. Хм. Спаивает, зараза.

– Алекс, ничего, что мы тебя разбудили? Мы тут просто чай с конфетами пьём, и вот подумали, что тебе тоже хочется, – доктор улыбнулся ему.

Мальчик кивнул, но не удостоил доктора улыбкой – всё ещё злился на него. Я водрузил Алекса в большое чёрное кресло, стоящее у стены рядом со столом, закутал его в плед, док налил ему горячего чаю и дал несколько конфет и целую плитку шоколада. Он шёпотом сказал «спасибо» и замолк, только раздавалось шуршание фантиков.

Мы с доком долго сидели, много пили, разговаривали, а мальчишка грыз шоколадку и смотрел на нас весёлыми тёмными глазами. Выяснилось, что доктора зовут Том, и я с тех пор стал звать его по имени, как и он меня. Он был младше меня на два года. Умный. Честный. Ну, не всегда, как показал мой горький опыт, но он-то ведь думал, что за правое дело борется. Приятный мужик, в общем-то, оказался. Алкоголь сближает – старая истина.

Когда нам надоело пить, мы, уже изрядно нетрезвые уселись на диван. Я, конечно, перенёс Алекса к себе поближе. Он засыпал, полулёжа у меня на руках, и я, кажется, позволил себе немного больше по отношению к нему, чем мне хотелось бы. Ну, он-то был не против, что я его тискаю, а вот док ехидно, но добродушно назвал меня извращенцем. Пусть. Мы включили телевизор, там шёл какой-то дурацкий боевик. Пришлось переключить канал – Алексу такое нельзя было смотреть. Футбол, передача про животных, порнуха. Наконец, наткнулись на какую-то комедию. Туповатая, но мы были в таком расслабленном состоянии после алкоголя, что она пошла на ура. Так мы и сидели до двух ночи, смеялись, доедали остатки ужина, выпили ещё немного коньяка. Или много? Не знаю. Мальчику комедия смешной не показалась, поэтому он вскоре заснул и не просыпался даже под взрывы нашего хохота. Потом я отнёс его в палату, уложил в постель, закутал в одеяло. Вернулся к доктору, и мы вместе, кое-как, пьяно хихикая, убрали со стола грязную посуду, разбили один бокал, отборно матерились, когда Том порезался, пытаясь собрать осколки с пола. Потом я поливал его порезанный палец коньяком, а док орал, что он дорогой и нечего тратить его на такую ерунду, как какая-то там царапинка. Идти спать мы не торопились. Том выудил откуда-то новый бокал, и мы продолжили пить. В итоге, мы выпили всю бутылку и ещё немножечко следующей (в закромах у этого светила психологии их оказалось предостаточно). Когда алкоголь не влезал в нас уже физически, нас потянуло на откровенные разговоры. Доктор долго, со слезами на глазах, рассказывал мне про свою чудесную жену, потом про родителей, потом про своё детство. А потом вдруг достал из стола большую папку и зловеще посмотрел на меня.

– Знаешь, Паркер, что это такое?

– И не догадываюсь, – я с трудом узнал собственный голос, – твои.. ээ.. мемуары?

– Это, – он выдержал паузу, – истории болезней. Хочешь почитать?

Я только покрутил пальцем у виска. Ну, точнее, я старался попасть в висок, но не очень-то у меня спьяну это вышло.

– С ума сошёл? Очень мне нужны твои истории. 

– А ты послушай, послушай. Интересно.

И он стал читать вслух. Хорошо, кстати, с выражением. То ли у него была такая смешная мимика, то ли он так забавно изображал психов, но мне всё это показалось очень смешным. Заразившись моим настроением, Том вдруг разразился истерическим хохотом. Подвывая и всхлипывая, вытирая набежавшие от смеха слёзы, он ещё несколько минут продолжал читать, но потом рухнул на стол в очередном приступе веселья. Отсмеявшись, он полез под стол за бутылкой, но я вовремя его остановил. Осталась ещё хоть капля мозгов, как это ни странно. Уж не знаю, как бы мне было хреново, если б мы стали пить ещё.

Наконец, мы разошлись. Джеферсон улёгся спать у себя на диване, а я пошёл в нашу палату. Подошёл к спящему мальчику, чмокнул в щёку. Он аж подскочил. Испугался? Да, наверное, я сейчас выгляжу не самым лучшим образом. Это если ещё закрыть глаза на то, что от меня за километр разит спиртным. Я прошептал Алексу что-то вроде «да ладно, не бойся» и завалился спать на свою не разобранную постель.


	10. 9

Утром голова болела дико. Странно… раньше я мог выпить и больше. А, главное, я, вроде как, и не был сильно пьян. Первый раз в жизни Алекс проснулся раньше меня. Кое-как дополз до моей кровати на четвереньках, потому что помнил, как ему влетело, когда он вскочил с постели, поняв, что его спрятали от меня. И вот он подполз к моей постели. Потряс за плечо. И ещё потряс. Потом ткнул кулаком под бок. Я пересилил себя и приоткрыл один глаз. Нельзя было вчера так напиваться. Мальчик смотрел на меня. Не осуждающе, не обиженно, нет. Было видно, что он прекрасно знает, отчего я в таком состоянии, но это его не сердило. Вид у меня, как я понял, был что надо. Алекс молча рассматривал моё лицо, как-то печально улыбаясь. Даже виновато. Я еле выдавил из себя:

– Слушай, малыш, прости, я не должен был… – слова отдались адской болью в голове.

Он помотал головой. И тихо произнёс:

– Моя вина. Тебе иногда надо отдохнуть от всего… этого.

– Чушь. Я не имел права так надраться. Я напугал тебя, да? Ночью? И… мне не надо ни от чего отдыхать. Здесь нет никакой твоей вины, не выдумывай. Это я виноват, а не ты.

– Ты не виноват, – Том нарисовался в дверях, – это я не должен был тебя спаивать.

Он прошёл в палату, с легкостью подхватил мальчика на руки, усадил на кровать, а потом сказал строгим голосом:

– Я не разрешал тебе вставать, Александр. Рано.

Он потупился. Доктор странно прищурился, глядя на Алекса, потом резко дёрнул ворот его футболки вниз.

– Так. А это ещё что такое? Паркер, ну-ка объясни.

Я глянул на мальчика. М-да… На левой ключице, по-детски забавно выступающей, красовался небольшой, но яркий засос лилового цвета. Вот чёрт. Ну, строк из песни не выкинешь.

– Это, – говорю, – засос. А что такого?

– Слушай, козёл, ты руки-то не распускай, иначе снова будешь куковать у себя дома, понял? – по голосу Тома было очевидно, что он шутит. Только Алекс воспринял эти слова всерьёз.

– Нет, нет! Пожалуйста… – он вцепился в рукав доктора с намерением не отпускать, пока тот не возьмёт слова обратно.

– Да ладно тебе, Алекс, я же пошутил… Ну-ну… не переживай, никуда он от тебя не денется.

Мальчик облегчённо выдохнул, отпустил рукав доктора и улыбнулся. Доктор повернулся ко мне.

– Ну что, Паркер, водички тебе принести?

– Уж будь добр. Принеси.

Когда Том ушёл, Алекс снова перебрался ко мне, сел на кровать и с таким состраданием погладил меня по щеке, что я испугался, что конец мой уже близок.

– Я так плохо выгляжу, да? – мой голос, и правда, больше был похож на хрип умирающего.

– Ага, – мальчик хихикнул.

– Слушай… я тебе не сделал вчера больно? – я выразительно покосился на тёмное пятно, выглядывающее из-под ворота его футболки.

– Нет, – он помотал головой, – совсем не больно. 

Вскоре вернулся мой спаситель со стаканчиком свежей воды.

К моему удивлению, доктор выглядел намного лучше и бодрее меня. Он встал рано, умылся, и на его лице почти не было никаких следов вчерашней попойки – только небольшие синяки под глазами. Всё. Я же был весь из себя красавец. Небритый, потрёпанный, помятый, с тёмными кругами под глазами и маниакально блестящим взглядом. Вот он, успешный бизнесмен, богатый человек, Мэтью Паркер во всей своей красе. Тьфу.

Том сжалился, и принёс мне пару таблеток от головной боли вместе с водой. Я жадно присосался к стакану. Потом долил ещё немного воды прямо из крана, запил таблетку, умылся, почувствовал себя лучше, но всё ещё был «в состоянии нестояния». 

– Вот скажи мне как доктор, – спросил я Тома, – почему это ты цветёшь как орхидея, а я выгляжу как престарелый алкоголик на смертном одре, а? Мы ведь поровну выпили.

– Элементарно, Ватсон, – на его лице нарисовалась злорадная ухмылка, – я нормально питаюсь. Полноценно. А ты голодаешь, у тебя сплошной стресс, к тому же, ты давно не пил, сам сказал. Так? Ну вот. Поэтому и вид у тебя как у наркомана.

– Спасибо тебе большое, зараза. Сам напоил. Ты ведь знал, как мне хреново будет. Ведь знал, а? Конечно, знал.

– Я не собирался так напиваться. Оно как-то само…

– Ага, ага, рассказывай. Хотя, всё равно спасибо. И за еду, и за таблетку.

– Да не за что. Кстати, вам теперь еду будут приносить в двойном объёме. Для Алекса и для тебя. И только попробуй не есть.

– Буду. Тут еда вкусная.

– Ну и прекрасно. Я чего пришёл-то, собственно. К тебе, Алекс, сегодня доктор придёт, который ещё раз посмотрит, как твои ноги. Может, назначит какие-нибудь массажи. Он будет минут через пятнадцать. Так что ты, Паркер, беги в душ живо, а то ещё увидит кто. Давай-давай. Алекс, ты же посидишь пять минуток один? Тебе сейчас завтрак принесут, поешь.

Мальчик согласно кивал. Как выяснилось позже, после этой ночи он проникся к доктору неподдельным уважением и даже привязанностью. Потому что, во-первых, он увидел, что мы с ним в хороших отношениях, а во-вторых, считал, что человек, который кормит его конфетами, да ещё и шоколадными – его друг и брат. 

Добредя до ванной комнаты, я разделся, залез в кабинку, включил горячую воду и закрыл глаза. Несколько минут стоял, не в силах шевельнуться, запрокинув голову. Горячие струйки стекали вниз, приятно щекоча кожу, и я никак не мог собраться с мыслями. Потом включил, наоборот прохладную воду и с облегчением осознал, что от головной боли не осталось и следа. Проторчав под водой ещё несколько минут, я, наконец-то, нашёл в себе силы толком помыться, но от обычно приятного аромата геля для душа у меня внезапно закружилась голова, поэтому пришлось довольствоваться мытьём без него. Едва я вошёл в палату, бодрый и посвежевший, как пришёл этот самый доктор.

Оказалось, что его прислал Уилсон. Золотое сердце. Этот дядечка осмотрел худые ноги Алекса, сказал, что можно уже ходить по десять-пятнадцать минут в день. Так чтобы не уставать. На всякий случай попросил его встать прямо при нём, чтобы удостовериться, что не ошибся. Мальчик встал. Сам. Прошёл несколько маленьких шажков и вдруг пошатнулся. Я вовремя успел его подхватить. Доктор удовлетворённо улыбнулся.

– Вот видите, он даже встал сам! Чудно. Вы только смотрите, чтобы он не упал, а так – всё будет нормально. Ему даже не нужен больше массаж. Всего вам хорошего, я приеду ещё раз через неделю.

И ушёл. Алекс сидел на кровати довольный, светился как начищенный тазик. Рад? Конечно, ему же скучно было до ужаса. К нему постепенно возвращалась вся его бывшая деятельность и активность. И ужасно было – лежать целыми днями. В ванную и туалет я возил его в инвалидном кресле. К тому же, видимо, в его глупой головёнке сложилось впечатление, что ему никогда не позволят ходить. Он мне этого не говорил, но я так подозреваю. И теперь его радости не было предела. А я радовался, глядя на мальчика. Я-то знал, с того самого момента, как он очнулся, что ходить он будет. Мне и в голову не приходило, что он может этого бояться. Это было так по-детски. Он ведь чувствовал свои ноги, мог ими шевелить. Но при этом боялся, что ему просто запретят, и всё тут. Глупое создание. 

Через пару часов заглянул Томас, спросить, как дела. Я ему радостно сообщил, что Алексу можно ходить, хоть и чуть-чуть. Он остался доволен. Потом я позвонил маме, чтобы рассказать и ей. Она попросила поговорить с мальчиком, что-то нежно щебетала, а он только улыбался и сопел в трубку. Но в конце, всё же, соизволил сказать ей «Я тебя люблю». Она разрыдалась. От радости и умиления, конечно. А потом я попросил к трубке племяшек, и они что-то весело верещали мне в трубку, я понял только то, что они что-то там рисуют. Нам с Алексом. Прелесть-то какая. 

Потом я сообразил, что неплохо было бы Алекса искупать. Я-то сегодня помылся, а он вот нет. Я усадил его на каталку, повёз в ванную, набрал горячую воду и попытался его туда положить. Он тронул воду большим пальцем ноги и завизжал, что она слишком горячая. Я вздохнул, долил холодной, и повторил попытку. На этот раз вода ему показалась нормальной, он улёгся и закрыл глаза. Первые разы я помогал ему мыться, но последнее время он достаточно окреп, чтобы делать это сам. Я просто сидел на скамеечке рядом и наблюдал, как он старательно орудует мочалкой, моет голову. Потом, когда он был готов, я помог ему встать, спустил воду, быстренько полил его из душа, чтобы смыть пену, и завернул в большое махровое полотенце. Когда он немного подсох, я усадил его на скамеечку, вытер ноги, дал одежду. Дождавшись, пока он напялит на себя пижаму, я подвёл его к раковине, чтобы он мог почистить зубы. 

У Алекса всегда был этот пунктик. Внешность. Он очень следил за собой. Поэтому, как только немного окреп, отошёл от болезненного состояния, он потребовал, чтобы я раз в день возил его мыться целиком, и три раза – чистить зубы. Уж про руки я вообще молчу. Но тут-то я выкрутился, купил влажные салфетки. 

Когда он довольный, чистенький, сытый, вновь оказался в палате, я подумал, что пора бы ему и походить. Для начала – десять минут. Я помог ему встать с инвалидного кресла, сам отошёл к окну и велел ему идти. Руки даже протянул. Он неуверенно поковылял в мою сторону. Наконец, дошёл настолько, чтобы дотянуться до моих рук. Вцепился. 

– Ну, иди, иди, получается же. Вот, молодец. А давай по коридору пройдёмся? Хочешь? 

– Давай.

– Только оденься потеплее.

Я дал ему мою толстовку. Она ему была изрядно велика, доставала почти до колена. Он смотрелся в ней смешно и очень мило. Мне всегда нравилось, что он таскает мои рубашки и футболки – ещё до аварии он всегда носил их по утрам после… о, чёрт, зря я вот сейчас вспомнил об этом. Зря.

Мы вышли в коридор, мальчик обеими руками взял меня под руку, почти повис на мне.

– Э, нет, иди-ка сам. Ты держись за меня, конечно, но старайся. Ладно? А то я почти что тебя несу.

Он расцепил руки и пошёл сам. Медленно, тихонечко, но сам. Мы неторопливо прошлись по коридору до окна, потом обратно. Я решил, что на сегодня с него хватит.

Вернувшись в палату, он уселся на кровать.

– Устал?

– Да.

– Ложись-ка поспать, а?

– Не.

– А что тогда?

Он пожал плечами и скорчил недоумевающую рожицу. 

– Давай я тебе почитаю? Или лучше давай мы посмотрим что-нибудь. Что ты хочешь? 

Алекс молча взял у меня ноут и сам набрал, что ему нужно. Ага. Мультики, значит. «Гравити Фоллз», идиотский сериал про двух близняшек под спидами. Он тащился от этой хрени, а я просто не мог это смотреть. Ерунда какая-то. Конечно, есть мультики, которые можно смотреть вечно и в любом возрасте. Но только не то, что смотрел он. С моей подачи мы смотрели диснеевскую классику, а ему вот нравилось всякое фуфло. Но приходилось смотреть и его. Мальчик очень обижался, если я показывал, что мне не интересно смотреть мультики. Если б он пораскинул мозгами, то понял бы, что я в свои тридцать лет не способен смотреть каждый день какую-нибудь там «Историю игрушек». Но мозги, к сожалению, не были его коньком. Ну не мог же я его обижать. 

***

Алекс пошёл на поправку. Он говорил и ходил всё больше, был всё веселее и активнее. Я не мог нарадоваться. Сестра забрала девочек домой, и мама снова начала к нам приезжать – вот у мальчишки радости-то было. А она удивилась, когда он сам встретил её у лифта. Со мной, конечно, но он стоял, сам стоял, и подошёл её обнять, а она снова разрыдалась. И он сам вместе с нами дошёл до палаты, а потом сел и устало сгорбился. Заговорил с ней; немногословно, но всё же он отвечал, и она всё говорила и говорила, никак не могла поверить.

Мне пришлось несколько раз появиться на работе, но это не было проблемой – с Алексом оставалась мама. Однажды он даже остался один. Но, поскольку он теперь считал Тома своим другом, то это совершенно не вызвало у него никакой паники. Я оставил ему свой компьютер, он смотрел очередную хрень, а док заглядывал к нему периодически и спрашивал, всё ли у него в порядке. Я вернулся достаточно поздно, часов в восемь. По идее, мальчик должен был уже засыпать – вроде как, режим установился, более-менее. Но, войдя на отделение, я услышал подозрительный шум, несущийся из нашей палаты. И что там такое вытворяет этот энерджайзер? Когда я открыл дверь, моим глазам предстала незабываемая сцена. Уже на подходе я опознал в раздающемся шуме музыку. Раммштайн, если быть точным. И вот, открыв дверь, я увидел следующее. Мой ноутбук стоял на подоконнике и грохотал на полную мощность своих динамиков, а это создание, лохматое, в непонятно откуда взявшейся чёрной майке, скакало по кровати и подпевало рычанию солиста своим нежным, ещё не сломавшимся голоском, держа щётку для волос, как микрофон. Блеск. Я так и сложился от смеха. Ну мелкий, ну даёт, я только за порог – а он уже дисциплину нарушает. А где же Томас, мать его, Джеферсон? Он-то куда смотрит? Другим этот шум мешает, между прочим. Подойдя поближе, я увидел, что у Алекса ещё и лицо размалёвано чем-то чёрным. В основном, глаза. Он меня, конечно, увидел, но свои пляски и не думал прекращать. Я подошёл к компьютеру, выключил музыку. Тут он остановился. Стоял, глядя на меня весёлыми глазами, и улыбался, тяжело дыша.

– Устал?

– Ага, – он весело кивнул.

Я медленно подошёл к нему, посмотрел снизу вверх. Его улыбка стала ещё шире – он уже почувствовал подвох. Правильно, мелкий. Пять за интуицию. Сделав один резкий выпад, я сгрёб его в охапку и, повалив на кровать, начал безбожно щекотать. Он завизжал, начал шутливо отбиваться, заливаясь звонким мальчишеским смехом. Наконец, я остановился. Он ещё несколько секунд продолжал смеяться, потом замолк, и улыбаясь посмотрел на меня.

– Ну и что ты тут учинил, бесёнок? Ты же людям мешаешь. И откуда ты это взял, а? – я мазнул пальцем по его раскрашенному чем-то чёрным веку.

От двери послышался тихий стук. Я обернулся. В дверях стояла женщина примерно моего возраста, одетая в тёплый бежевый свитер и джинсы. Вокруг её шеи обвивался яркий платок, а каштановые волосы спадали на плечи пышным каскадом. Он была красива. Но самое главное – её глаза. Они были большие, светло серые. Странного цвета. Не блёклые, нет, они горели каким-то тёплым светом, сияли изнутри. Я догадывался, кто это, но не был уверен на сто процентов.

– Добрый вечер. Вы ведь мистер Паркер? – она улыбнулась мне.

– Да, здравствуйте, – я протянул ей руку, – можно просто Мэтт.

– Я Луиза Джеферсон.

– Я так и понял, – я широко ей улыбнулся, – всё хотел с вами познакомиться. Том всё время говорит о вас.

– Я тоже хотела вас видеть. Я уже знакома с Алексом, – она из-за моего плеча улыбнулась ему.

– Спасибо вам огромное. Я знаю, как много вы для нас сделали.

– Это ерунда. Я просто не смогла поверить тому, что рассказывал о вас Том. Он, кажется, излишне сгустил краски. Но сейчас он, вроде бы, понял, что к чему.

– Только с вашей помощью. Вы проходите, – я отошёл в сторону, давая ей пройти, – хотите чаю? 

– Нет, спасибо, я уже попила чай с Томом, – он вошла в палату и села на предложенный мной стул. – Я ненадолго, мне нужно ехать домой. Кстати, вы не удивляйтесь, что с Алексом. Я отдала ему свой карандаш для глаз. Уж простите, ему было скучно, и я подумала, почему бы ему не поразвлечься?

– Спасибо вам. Можно задать вопрос?

– Да, конечно.

– Зачем вы всё это делаете? Почему так заботитесь?

– Как вам сказать… я вообще-то, нечасто тут бываю. Не самое приятное место, согласитесь. Но Том всё рассказывает мне. Рассказал и о вас. Но не сразу. А только тогда, когда вы подрались. Ему пришлось как-то объяснить синяк, и он не стал врать. Он рассказал мне всё, как видел сам. Но из всех нелестных эпитетов, которыми он вас наградил, я услышала только «четыре месяца проторчал с ним в больнице» – и мне всё стало ясно. А уж когда он мне сказал, что Алекс ничего не ест, я не выдержала и приехала. Увидев его состояние, я убедилась в том, что мой муж тысячу раз неправ. 

После недолгого молчания, я, наконец, заговорил:

– Спасибо вам. Спасибо огромное. Вы не представляете, как много вы для нас сделали. Вы… вы просто нас спасли. И я даже не знаю, чем вас отблагодарить, – вспомнив кое-что, я улыбнулся, – и простите, что я разбил нос вашему мужу.

– Я прекрасно вас понимаю. Он поступил подло.

– Он думал, что так лучше. 

На некоторое время повисло неловкое молчание. Я не знал, что ей сказать. Я видел её впервые в своей жизни, а она так много для меня сделала. Для нас с Алексом. А я даже не мог отблагодарить её. Наконец я выдал то, что уже давно вертелось на языке:

– Луиза, у вас потрясающие глаза.

Она смутилась, даже немного покраснела.

– Что же в них такого необычного?

– Они светятся. Не знаю, как это объяснить.

Она улыбнулась как-то задумчиво и отрешённо, а потом тихо произнесла:

– Это как раз просто. Я жду ребёнка.

– О, поздравляю вас. Это чудесно. Странно, но Том мне ничего об этом не говорил.

– Он ещё не знает. Я не хотела пока ему говорить.

– Но сказали мне?

– Да. Я и ему собираюсь сказать. Просто… я не знаю, как он к этому отнесётся. У нас ведь уже двое детей.

– Если он отреагирует не так, как вы хотите, скажите мне – и я сломаю ему нос.

Она рассмеялась. Приятный смех, переливистый, мелодичный. Трудно было сдержать ответную улыбку.

– Так, Паркер, ты что, уже с моей женой флиртуешь? – в дверном проёме нарисовался Том.

– Конечно. А как же? Разве можно обделить вниманием такую очаровательную девушку?

– Ты же педик, – он подозрительно сощурился, глядя на меня.

– Том! Как не стыдно! – Луиза укоризненно посмотрела на мужа.

– Это правда, Луиза, – я ей улыбнулся, – но если бы не был – обязательно влюбился бы в Вас.

– Простите моего мужа, он грубиян. До свидания, – она помахала на прощание Алексу.

Я повернулся к мальчишке. Тот сидел на кровати, еле сдерживая смех. Когда дверь закрылась, он, наконец, расхохотался.

Пока он веселился, я смочил водой полотенце и начал вытирать чёрные разводы на его лице. Он заверещал, начал вырываться, но всё без толку. Подходило время отбоя, и мне надо было во что бы то ни стало запихать сорванца в кровать вовремя. Иначе к чертям весь режим, который мы и так поддерживаем с трудом.

Наконец, отмыв этого трубочиста, отобрав чёрную драную майку, с которой он ни за что не хотел расставаться, я уложил его спать. Он и не думал прекращать капризничать. Я хотел поработать, но Алекс, кажется, поставил себе задачу – вывести меня из себя.

– А что ты делаешь? – донёсся тихий голос.

– Я работаю, не мешай.

– А зачем?

Я промолчал.

– Зачем ты работаешь?

– Алекс, что за дурацкие вопросы? Надо.

– Зачем надо?

Я снова попытался проигнорировать. И снова безуспешно.

– Зачем надо? Зачем? Зачем?

– Алекс, перестань.

– ЗАЧЕМ НАДО??

– Чтобы у нас с тобой всё было.

– А зачем нам?

– Хватит.

– Зачем?

– Алекс! – я пытался держать себя в руках. Он не здоров. Привлекает внимание. Ладно, так и быть, – Ну, ты же не можешь жить без еды, без одежды?

– Почему не могу?

– Тебе будет холодно и голодно.

– А почему?

– Потому что зима.

– Но зима ведь не всегда?

– Да.

– А зачем летом деньги?

– То есть летом ты не бываешь голоден?

– Бываю.

– Ну…

– Значит, всегда надо работать?

– Всегда.

– И я буду?

– Да. Алекс, ну я тебя прошу, прекрати. Разве ты не видишь, что я занят?

– Вижу.

– А зачем вредничаешь?

– Скучно.

– Тебе пора спать.

– Не хочу.

– Нечего было беситься на ночь.

– Поговори со мной.

– Разве я с тобой не говорю?

– Нет. Ты занят.

– Ну, я же не молчу. Я ведь тебе отвечаю.

– Ты говоришь, чтобы я заткнулся.

Мне стало его жалко. А ведь и правда. Он мне мешает, и я хочу, чтобы он заткнулся. Так нельзя. Я отложил компьютер, подошёл к его постели, сел рядом, а он тут же залез ко мне на колени. Я закутал его в одеяло.

– Прости, маленький. Я был неправ. О чём ты хочешь поговорить?

– Где-то есть коза.

– Что? – до меня не сразу дошёл смысл сказанных слов.

– Ну… где-то есть коза. Понимаешь?

– Нет…

– Ну смотри… Где-то есть Слон. А у Слона есть маленький слонёнок, который никогда не видел моря. И однажды Слон решил отвести его на пляж. Сколько радости и веселья было у Слонёнка! Он брызгал водой из хобота, забегал в волны, улыбался… У Слона есть Слонёнок. И Море. Теперь понимаешь?

– Ээ… Ну, вроде, – говорить ему, что я запутался ещё больше, было не лучшим вариантом.

– Ну? Где-то есть коза… и? – до меня дошло. Он хочет, чтобы я продолжил.

– И… у неё есть… козёл? И он поливает её из хобота?

Он замолчал. Попытался меня оттолкнуть. 

– Это так смешно? Ты специально надо мной смеёшься?

– Нет, прости, прости…

– Это же важно! Неужели ты не понимаешь? Ведь где-то есть Коза!

– Слушай, я не понимаю. Честно. Что ещё за коза, откуда ты вообще это взял?

– Ну, пойми же! Она же где-то ЕСТЬ. Есть, понимаешь? Это же так важно! Вот если бы ты меня не знал… А я ведь где-то был бы! И ты бы мог думать, что где-то я есть… Разве нет?

– Так, хорошо… Попробуй объяснить по-другому.

– Ммм, – мальчик задумался, – есть Башня. Она давно стоит посреди бескрайнего поля, а за полем – лес. В поле зреет пшеница, то тут, то там растут маки. Когда дует ветер, ей кажется, что поле колышется, течёт. Но Башня никогда не видела моря. Она даже не знает о его существовании. Во время грозы она зачарованно глядит в небо. Барабаны громовых раскатов и ослепляющее сияние молний – всё, о чём только можно мечтать. Иногда в её крыше поселяются птицы. И на рассвете можно слышать пение соловья. Может, волчонок придёт из леса, чтобы поваляться в ароматных стеблях пшеницы. Где-то есть Башня. У неё есть пшеница, маки и пение соловья на рассвете.

Я заслушался. Сначала мне это всё казалось бредом сумасшедшего. Ну, или разыгравшимся воображением ребёнка. Но это была поэзия. Поэзия в чистом виде. Откуда, откуда у этого маленького мальчика, который в последнее время редко говорит что-то кроме «да» и «нет» вдруг взялись эти слова, наполненные осознанием смысла, радости жизни, откуда в этой недалёкой блондинистой головёнке вдруг взялись такие красивые, складные строки, будто выдернутые из книги? Как ему вообще такое пришло в голову? Радость жизни… Может, он, недавно вернувшись с порога жизни и смерти, наконец-то осознал, что он жив. Что мучившие его кошмары отступили, что ещё немного – и он вернётся в свою прежнюю жизнь, полную веселья, любви, дружбы, ярких красок молодости. Как это объяснить? Я не знаю. Я и не стал его спрашивать. Он всё равно не сможет объяснить свой порыв. Это что-то подсознательное, неконтролируемое. Но я, кажется, понял, чего он от меня хотел.

– Где-то есть Коза…

– И? – он насторожился, боясь вновь получить насмешку.

– И у неё есть лужок с душистой травкой и бабочками.

– Да… – я почувствовал, как он расслабился. 

– Это было очень красиво, – я поцеловал его в висок, – ты просто поэт.

– Правда? – кажется, он смутился.

– Да. 

Мы посидели ещё немного, и я уложил его в постель, когда он заснул. Вернувшись к ноутбуку, я, забыв о работе, первым делом записал его слова. Чтобы не забыть. И долго ещё меня не оставляли мысли. Я всё пытался понять, что вызвало такие картины в его воображении? Откуда взялась эта Коза? Почему именно Коза, а не корова какая-нибудь? Может быть, я уже слишком давно перерос тот возраст, когда выдаёшь вслух всё то, что думаешь? Может, такое сможет понять только ребёнок? Вот уж не знаю. Но надо спросить у Джеферсона. Психолог он, в конце концов, или нет?

Я встал с постели, нашарил под кроватью тапки и вышел в тёмный коридор. У Тома горел свет, так что я не боялся его разбудить. Постучался.

– Том, это я, можно?

– Заходи.

Док сидел за столом и внимательно читал какой-то здоровенный фолиант. Я подошёл к его столу, поставил комп.

– Смотри, что мне Алекс сейчас выдал…

Минуту доктор молча читал, потом улыбнулся.

– Прямо так и сказал?

– Да. Я записал слово в слово.

– Красиво. 

– Ну, блин, Том, я и без тебя вижу, что красиво. Ты мне объясни, что заставило его так сказать! 

– Ааа, вот ты чего хочешь… Ну, это какие-то его мысли, переживания.

– Гениально. Я думал, ты что-нибудь умное скажешь, до чего я сам не додумался.

– Заткнись, Паркер, дай подумать. Мне кажется… Тут ведь какая главная мысль? Все эти козы и слоны радуются морю, солнышку, цветочкам. Они наслаждаются жизнью, не имея и не желая большего. Они счастливы тем, что у них есть. Понимаешь? Глубокая мысль, между прочим.

– Слушай, Джеф, ты поумнее ничего не можешь придумать? Это каждый поймёт.

– Ээ... Я правда не знаю. Это так сразу трудно разобраться. Мне подумать надо.

– Думал уже.

– Ну, я до завтра подумаю, ладно? – вдруг он улыбнулся, аж глаза засветились, – Слушай! Ты представляешь? Я только сегодня узнал – моя жена беременна!

– И?

– Как это «и»?? А как же поздравить меня?! У меня же… у меня ребёнок будет!

– То есть ты рад?

– А то как же? Да это же… третий ребёночек! Это же просто… это…

– Так, Том, ты только не ори. Ладно? Всё отделение перебудишь. Успокойся. Я очень за тебя рад. Поздравляю. Кстати, ты очень правильно делаешь, что радуешься. Иначе я бы сломал тебе нос. 

– Хорошо, хорошо… я успокоился. Но… ты представляешь? Представляешь?

– Я правда очень рад, Том. Знаешь, тебе не мешало бы хоть иногда бывать дома. Не находишь?

– Но я же бываю дома!

– Что-то маловато.

– Мне и работать надо. Я не могу как ты – работать по почте. У меня люди больные, как я могу их оставить?

– У тебя жена беременная с двумя детьми. Разве это не важнее? Ты больше в больнице проводишь времени, чем с ней. Думаю, ты сейчас нужен ей, как никогда.

– Я понимаю. Да, ты прав. Я чёрствая скотина, да?

– Да.

Кажется, он воспринял мой сарказм всерьёз. Замолчал, задумался.

– Да нет, конечно, Том! Шучу я. Ты прекрасный врач. Ответственный и заботливый. Но не стоит жертвовать временем, которое ты можешь провести со своей семьёй. Потому что в любой момент может что-то случиться, – я посмотрел ему в глаза и тихо добавил, – уж мне ли не знать.

Его глаза расширились, он, кажется, забыл выдохнуть. 

– Я не думал об этом. Никогда.

– Я тоже. Пока мне не позвонили и не сказали, что Алекс разбился. И что, скорее всего, он не выживет. Мне никогда и в голову не приходило, что с ним что-то может случиться. Я не хочу тебя напугать. Просто твоя семья – это главное, что есть в твоей грёбаной жизни. Запомни это, Джеферсон. И вали домой. Сейчас же.

Я оставил дока, всё ещё молча сидящего в одной позе за столом и смотрящего в одну точку. Вернувшись в палату, я отметил ровное спокойное дыхание, свидетельствовавшее о том, что мой мальчик давно уже спит крепким сном. Заниматься делами как-то расхотелось. Конечно, я правильно сделал, что уговорил Тома съездить домой. Очень даже правильно. Но во мне это вызвало жуткие воспоминания о том дне, когда Алекс попал в аварию. Я вспомнил, как не мог поверить, не мог даже осознать, что мне говорят. Думал, что всё это шутка. А потом несколько часов сидел у двери операционной и ждал ответа врача. Дождался. Кровоизлияние в мозг. Кома. Мой мир рухнул в тот день. Разбился вдребезги. И даже то, что он вдруг собрался из этих осколков, возродился, как мифический феникс из пепла, не стирает из моей памяти воспоминания. Конечно, в последнее время, эти воспоминания надёжно задвинуты на задний план. Но сегодня я сам их вытащил на поверхность. Зря. 

Я лёг в постель, накрылся лёгким одеялом. Прислушался к дыханию. Спит. Пусть спит. Набирается сил. Уже скоро, наверное, мы отправимся с ним домой. И всё будет, как раньше. Эта мысль заставила меня улыбнуться. Ведь я несколько раз чуть не потерял его. Несколько раз. Но всё обошлось. Я рядом с ним, он идёт на поправку. Наконец-то, течение мыслей вошло в нужное русло, спокойное и убаюкивающее, и я заснул.

Но вскоре я почувствовал что-то непривычное. Спросонья не понял, что вообще происходит. Но вдруг под боком что-то зашевелилось, и до меня дошло.

– Алекс? Ты чего, маленький?

Он молча продолжил стягивать на себя моё одеяло.

– Малыш, ты же знаешь, что тебе лучше пока спать отдельно.

– Знаю. Не хочу так. Хочу с тобой.

– Ты замёрз?

– Нет.

– Просто так пришёл?

– Да. Можно?

– Том будет недоволен.

– Он не узнает.

А ведь и правда. Он уехал домой. К жене. Кто же ему станет рассказывать? Я осторожно прижал мальчика к себе, почувствовал его горячее дыхание у себя на щеке. Он молчал, я тоже. Его рука медленно скользнула по моей груди и остановилась на плече. Я взял маленькую ладошку и прижал к губам. Кажется, он улыбнулся. В темноте было не видно. Я осторожно, неторопливо погладил его сначала по голове, потом по спине, чуть-чуть пощекотал за бок, вызвав приглушённое хихиканье. Я старался «не распускать руки», как сказал Том, но это было достаточно трудно. Потребности определённого толка, так долго задвинутые на задворки сознания, вырвались наружу. В конце-то концов, я взрослый мужчина, почти полгода живший монашеской жизнью. Раньше мне было просто не до этого. В общем, я позволил себе немного его потискать. Он был такой тёплый, сонный, мягкий, с нежной бархатной кожей, что невозможно было удержаться и не скользнуть руками под его широкую футболку, добравшись, наконец, до гибкого поджарого тела. Ему было приятно. Он тихонько постанывал, когда мои руки касались самых чувствительных мест, доверчиво льнул ко мне, подставляя лицо и шею под мои лёгкие, почти невинные поцелуи. Кажется, он был готов кончить от моих ласк, хотя мои руки ни разу не спустились ниже его талии. Наконец, он нашёл в темноте губами мои губы и поцеловал. Не прикоснулся, как в прошлый раз, а именно поцеловал. Ещё робко, несмело, но всё же. Мы целовались несколько минут, а потом он чуть отстранился от меня и сказал:

– Я по этому скучал.

– Я тоже, маленький. Я тоже.

– Почему же раньше этого не было?

– Том считает, это может тебе навредить.

– Глупость. Ты же знаешь, да? Знаешь?

– Да, я знаю. Но он думал иначе. Теперь всё хорошо, правда ведь?

– Правда. Я спать хочу. Не прогоняй меня, пожалуйста… – это прозвучало так мило и по-детски.

– Я и не прогоняю. Засыпай, любимый ребёнок.

– Спокойной ночи.


	11. 10

Пролетел февраль, тёмный и мрачный, а я этого даже не заметил. На улицу доводилось выходить не так уж часто, и меня совершенно не касалось угнетающее, низкое, затянутое тяжёлыми тучами небо – на душе было легко. Март встретил нас сверкающим на солнце снегом, щебетом птиц и капелью. Белые сугробы ещё почти не начали таять, но в воздухе уже витал едва заметный запах сырой земли, набухших почек, а ещё всё вокруг было напоено той неуловимой радостью, которую каждый раз несёт с собой расцвет природы. Солнце стало светить намного дольше и ярче, ослепляя привыкшие к зимней темноте глаза. И так приподнятое, ничем не омрачённое настроение поднялось до максимума, в жизнь полились нотки предвкушения: весны, тепла и обновления.

Расцвет и обновление затронули не только природу: маленький бледный скелет, измождённый голодом и ужасом, прямо у меня на глазах превратился обратно в живого человека – с розовыми щеками и весёлым взглядом. Алекс быстро шёл на поправку – набрал вес, вернувшись из дистрофического состояния в своё обычное, лёгкой худобы и трогательной хрупкости, стал больше разговаривать и ходить, не боялся оставаться один. С тех пор, как он залез ко мне в постель, и между нами произошла молчаливая страстная сцена, во время которой я не смел и подумать о том, чтобы запустить руки под его шортики, мальчик стал регулярно спать со мной. Поначалу я пытался соблюдать хоть какие-то правила, так настойчиво установленные когда-то Томом: укладывал Алекса спать в его постель, дожидался, когда он уснёт, и только тогда ложился, но необъяснимым образом наутро просыпался, бережно обнимая худое тельце, свернувшееся клубком. Мальчик, как настоящее татаро-монгольское иго, завоевал себе всю территорию нашей палаты, и стоило мне прилечь на пятнадцать минут, как он моментально оказывался под боком. Но мне-то, что уж скрывать, вполне себе нравилось спать с ним, и очень скоро я решил поддаться натиску со стороны этой неуёмной козявки и честно сказал об этом доктору. Тот только пожал плечами и буркнул что-то вроде «А, чёрт с тобой, делай что хочешь», и я с чистой совестью начал укладывать Алекса сразу в свою постель. Спать вместе на узкой больничной койке было тесно и неудобно, зато приятно и тепло. Я, чёрт побери, уже начал было забывать – как это, спать, когда мальчик прижимается ко мне спиной, накрыв мои ладони, лежащие на его груди, своими, чувствовать его размеренное дыхание и биение сердца, сонно целовать тонкую шею или худое плечо, торчащее из под лёгкого свитера. 

Не знаю, откуда у меня взялась такая нечеловеческая выдержка – пять месяцев обходившись без секса, я был способен худо-бедно занять мысли чем то, кроме аппетитной попки, прижимающейся к моему паху. Безусловно, я позволял себе иногда тискать Алекса, тем более что он был вовсе не против, но мало помалу чаша моего терпения переполнялась. Он, совершенно не подозревая о моих мучениях, продолжал сверкать стройными ногами, пусть и покрытыми белым узором шармов, тесно прижиматься ко мне, ложась спать, искать завалившиеся под кровать носки, стоя в откровенной коленно-локтевой, бесстыдно прогибаясь в пояснице. А у меня аж скулы сводило от желания подойти и, забыв обо всём, разложить его прямо тут, на больничной койке, наплевав на правила приличия, на то, что кто-то может войти, на то, что Алексу ещё нельзя. Приходилось терпеть изо всех сил, стискивать зубы, а потом в душе самозабвенно трахать собственный кулак, представляя себе извивающееся в моих руках беспомощное, почти ещё детское тело. Мой ангел во плоти и не догадывался, что действует на меня хуже любого афродизиака, а мне было совестно грузить его проблемами собственной несдержанности. К моему удивлению, у меня долго не возникало даже мыслей о том, чтобы в баре снять какую-нибудь обдолбанную потаскушку, вроде того мальчишки, что привязался ко мне месяц назад, а когда подобная мысль нарисовалась на задворках сознания, я понял, что подобные юные обольстители с сомнительными прелестями и букетом венерических заболеваний меня, мягко скажем, не возбуждают. Мысленно я стал сравнивать себя с глупой девчонкой, которая хранит девственность до брака – ни дать не взять, я ведь только Алекса ждал. Единственное, что меня успокаивало – чем дольше я буду ждать, тем слаще будет, когда я, наконец-то, смогу отодрать этого маленького, соблазнительного, бесстыжего чёрта с внешностью невинного ангела. О да, я помню, как тогда, до аварии, он громко кричал, ещё не умея и не желая сдерживать эмоций, как жадно принимал всё, что я мог ему дать, учился всему тому, что умею я, как кусал припухшие раскрасневшиеся губы, как удивительно в нём смешивалась невинность с порочностью. 

Меня тогда потрясла его смелость. Я был для него первым, и помню, как он смущался и боялся, но ни разу не пошёл на попятный, ни разу не попросил остановиться или подождать. Я был слегка озадачен странной для его возраста твёрдостью характера, силой воли и уверенностью в своих действиях. Ну да, я первый раз тоже трахался примерно в таком возрасте, даже пораньше, но это было с моим ровесником, и никаких чувств между нами не было. Точнее нет, были – он и до сих пор мой лучший друг, Лукас, жгучий испанец, которого я не видел уже пару сотен лет с тех пор, как он решил переселиться на свою историческую родину. Тогда, в пятнадцать лет, мы с ним добрались до скромных запасов алкоголя, припрятанных на торжественный случай, и, опьянённые молодостью, гормонами и виски моего отца трахались как кролики до самого утра. Мы не боялись, потому что дружили с детства, и рано или поздно обязательно должны были перепихнуться по пьяни, так что я тут не пример храбрости и выдержки. А вот Алекс не побоялся рассказать взрослому человеку о своих неправильных, как ему тогда казалось, чувствах, ему хватило силы воли смотреть мне в глаза, когда я стал ему говорить о том, что его влюблённость – детская блажь, которая скоро пройдёт, ему достало мужества и выдержки мило улыбаться всем шлюхам, которых я без зазрения совести водил в дом, когда уже знал о его чувствах. Да, этот ребёнок удивлял меня и не перестанет удивлять. Он вёл себя не как мальчик шестнадцати лет. Он казался старше своих ровесников; может, дело в том, что он почти всю жизнь провёл в приюте, который давит, перекручивает и деформирует личность. Я вообще не помню, чтобы он вёл себя соответственно своему возрасту. Днём он самозабвенно смотрел мультики, а ночью не менее самозабвенно подставлял мне задницу, скуля и извиваясь. Днём пять лет, ночью – за восемнадцать, и никогда не шестнадцать. К тому же, я не помню, чтобы он увлекался мальчишескими играми или занятиями. Он не проводил, как я когда-то, целые дни и ночи за компьютерными играми, не клянчил купить ему байк, не увешивал стены плакатами с размалёванными бесноватыми рок-певцами, хотя и слушал их. Все его увлечения, всё, что занимало его, происходило в пределах не только его комнаты, но в пределах его разума и души, редко показываясь на свет. Я, занятой человек, мало интересовался его увлечениями, и он не навязывался мне. Вероятно, до того, как мы стали любовниками, у него было много проблем и вопросов, которые мог бы разрешить только старший, только отец, но он никогда не спрашивал меня ни о чём, и я думал, что у него всё в порядке. Могу себе представить, какая буря бушевала в нём, когда он, влюблённый в меня, наблюдал за бесконечной чередой одноразовых педиков, проходящих через мою постель. Я плохо знал его, да и сейчас, кажется, знаю не больше. Когда он стал моим, мы стали проводить больше времени вместе, но всё равно я мало знаю, что он такое. 

Кем бы ни было это неземное, чарующее существо, сейчас я был приставлен к нему в роли няньки с графиком шесть через один. Мама регулярно сменяла меня раз в неделю, чтобы я мог выспаться, съездить на работу, позаниматься на тренажёрах и хоть час уделить бедолаге Максу, который при встрече каждый раз пытался сбить меня с ног. Мальчик тоже был не прочь повидаться с бабушкой, и эти расставания на сутки проходили безболезненно и для меня и для него. Приезжая вечером домой я первым делом основательно гулял с псом, а потом ложился спать, развалившись на широкой постели, восполняя целую неделю сна вдвоём на курином насесте, который в больнице гордо именуют кроватью. Проснувшись, я примерно час проводил в тренажёрке, потом уезжал на пару часов на работу – проверить, как там дела, кого надо похвалить, кому надо дать взбучку, кому-то пригрозить увольнением, а кого-то и подстегнуть к работе обещанием о повышении. Вернувшись домой, я звонил паре своих приятелей, и мы, развалившись на диване, неспешно и со смаком опустошали содержимое моего мини-бара. Неторопливый, спокойный вечер – и я снова возвращался в больницу, где меня уже ждал уставший за день мальчишка. 

Время как будто застыло. Каждый день был похож на предыдущий, и нельзя сказать, чтобы мне это не нравилось. После всего, что произошло с моим мальчиком, я готов был сутками напролёт заниматься всей этой ерундой – смотреть мультики, читать ему всяких там «Перси Джексонов» и «Янтарные телескопы», только бы ему было хорошо и уютно.

Джеферсон, кстати, глядя скептически на наше ленивое отшельничество, решил заняться разнообразием нашего досуга. В один прекрасный день он позвал меня к себе в кабинет и заявил, что разработал новую терапию для Алекса.

– Я могу сразу разбить тебе ебальник, или сначала всё же стоит выслушать? – при одном слове «терапия» у меня сжимались кулаки, а перед глазами вставала картина, как на кровати лежит, сверкая всеми своими позвонками, едва живой скелет, обтянутый кожей.

– Да не кипятись ты, придурок, её Луиза придумала.

– А, ну тогда говори.

– Она предлагает вам приехать в гости, чтобы Алекс пообщался с нашими детьми. Его главная проблема сейчас – он ощущает себя чуть ли не младенцем. А с моими карапузами у него такой номер не прокатит. Может, он и вспомнит, сколько ему на самом деле есть. Как тебе?

– Изящный способ пригласить меня домой, Том, – я расхохотался. – Я же знаю, что ты просто хочешь пригласить меня, а повода никак не найдёшь. Надо было так и сказать, скромник. Ладно, приедем, так и быть.

Джеферсон насупился.

– С чего ты взял? Надо было бы – пригласил бы тебя. И не стал бы всякие глупости выдумывать. Паркер, у тебя комплекс бога, ты это знаешь? Почему чуть что – и ты сразу думаешь, что все хотят подкатить именно к тебе?

– Это потому, что, сколько я себя помню, все именно этого и хотят. Но, в целом, твоя идея мне понравилась. Я про Алекса. Может и правда твоя малышня ему поможет. 

***

Через пару дней я решил, что было бы неплохо выполнить своё обещание. Заранее договорившись с доктором, узнав его домашний адрес, я сообщил Алексу, что мы едем в гости. После я пятнадцать минут пытался успокоить, попутно засовывая в тёплую одежду, разбушевавшегося мальчишку, которому очень не терпелось выбраться из больницы. Это была задача не из простых: он вертелся, мешал мне, ему было жарко, и он пытался стянуть шапку, потом мы не могли найти варежку, когда нашли – затерялся сапог, одним словом «пятнадцать минут» растянулись на добрые пол часа. Когда сорванец был одет, мы тихонечко, неторопливо пошли к лифту – до этого Алекс не выходил на улицу пешком. Медленно мы дошли до машины, я открыл ему дверь, и он замялся на несколько минут, что-то сосредоточенно бурча себе под нос, глядя вниз и ковыряя снег носком сапога. Я догадался, что он опять боится сесть в машину, но вскоре ему стало не на шутку холодно, и он нехотя залез внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь. Когда я тоже уселся на своё место, он заставил меня пристегнуться, пристегнулся сам, и мы, наконец-то, могли тронуться с места. По пути мы молчали, но это была вовсе не гнетущая тишина: Алекс смотрел на проносящиеся мимо виды города, уткнувшись носом в стекло, а я включил ненавязчивую музыку без слов, и мальчишка принялся весело подмяукивать. Мы вообще нередко молчали в последнее время – нам как-то не требовались слова, чтобы выражать свои чувства. Тишина, приятная музыка, улыбки, белый от снега город за окнами машины – что ещё надо для счастья?

Когда мы доехали, уже смеркалось, и дом Джеферсона приветливо встретил нас светящимися окнами. Идя по дорожке от ворот к дому, я приобнимал Алекса за талию, чтобы он не поскользнулся, а он забавно семенил по скользкой земле ещё не совсем окрепшими ногами. Нас уже ждали – дверь открылась, когда мы ещё не успели подняться по лестнице на крыльцо, и с порога прилетело приветливое «Ага, голубки приехали». Томас красовался в джинсах и нелепейшем сером свитере с оленями, и я первые пятнадцать минут не мог очухаться от того, что впервые вижу его не в костюме, а в домашней одежде. Олени получили от меня свою порцию сарказма, Том, конечно, насупился и бухтел, что не мог не надеть подарок жены, а мы с Алексом гаденько хихикали, разглядывая свитер. Луиза же, напротив, была одета, хоть и скромно, но элегантно, и Джеферсон разбухтелся ещё больше, когда мы с мальчиком наперебой принялись хвалить его жену. Сняв уличную одежду, мы прошли в уютную гостиную с небольшим, но очень обильно сервированным столом, светлым кожаным диваном и креслами, бежевыми шторами и настоящим, как и у нас дома, камином. За столом сидели два очаровательных малыша, мальчик и девочка, оба кудрявые, оба сероглазые – в мать, оба одетые как ангелочки. На вид им было около четырёх-пяти лет, они выглядели ровесниками, и я предположил, что они двойняшки. На задворках сознания всплыли мультяшные Диппер и Мэйбл, и я не замедлил шепнуть об этом Алексу, и тот закивал, восторженно рассматривая малышей блестящими глазами. 

Алекса по нашему хитроумному плану мы подсадили к детям; он сначала немного растерялся, впервые после аварии оказавшись среди тех, кто младше его. Мы с доком и Луизой болтали о какой-то ерунде, краем глаза посматривая, что происходит за детской половиной стола. Алекс сначала молчал, но потом первым завёл разговор. Без лишнего сюсюканья и наигранности он принялся расспрашивать детей о любимых мультиках и книгах, сладостях и игрушках. По довольной физиономии Тома я понял, что всё идёт вполне себе так, как надо – Алекс не пытался подстроиться под детей, но и не показывал себя чересчур взрослым, а говорил ровно и спокойно, осознавая, что перед ним малыши.

 

Просидев за столом около часа, мы перебрались на диван, прихватив с собой чай и тортик. Дети принесли мозаику из двадцати элементов, и Алекс с удовольствием к ним присоединился на правах старшего. Мы с Томом и Луизой непринуждённо болтали, Том периодически, всё же, поглядывал на Алекса и слегка кивал головой каким-то своим заумно-психологическим мыслям, дети тихо, но весело возились на ковре, лежащем между диваном и камином, в котором еле теплился огонь. Время пролетело очень незаметно, и когда я догадался глянуть на часы, было уже около полуночи.

– Ого, что-то мы засиделись, – я встал с дивана, – пора бы нам уже возвращаться. А то он опять не уснёт, знаю я это шило в попе.

При словах «шило в попе» Том как-то подло захихикал, но я не стал обращать внимания на этого чёртова извращенца. Алекса было не оторвать от малышей: ему так понравилось с ними играть, что он отказывался не то что идти собираться, но и вообще вставать с пола. Я, не особо церемонясь, поднял его на руки и понёс в прихожую. Он пищал и нелепо брыкался, но я непреклонно игнорировал его выходки. Дети Тома тоже были огорчены, что от них забирают новоиспечённого друга, и даже решили всплакнуть, но Луиза очень быстро, ласково и доходчиво им объяснила, что Алекс немного болеет, и ему нужен отдых и крепкий сон. Дети притихли, и пока мы собирались, девочка куда-то улизнула. Некоторое время слышалось топанье маленьких ножек на втором этаже, а потом она прибежала, держа в руках лист бумаги. Не говоря ни слова, по-детски кокетливо улыбаясь и глядя Алексу в глаза, она протянула ему лист, на котором было накалякан какой-то шедевр детской живописи. Я даже не пытался понять, что это, а вот Смайл очень обстоятельно расспросил её, что же изображено на картинке, когда это она научилась так хорошо рисовать и наговорил ей кучу комплиментов, которые положено говорить детям. 

На этот раз Алекс оделся самостоятельно, покорно натянул ненавистную шапку, варежки и выжидающе посмотрел на меня. Я-то был давно готов, и ждал только его.

– Пока, ребята, – я махнул рукой Тому с женой, подмигнул мелкоте. – Ну, док, когда ты обрадуешь нас своим присутствием?

– У меня ночное дежурство, я ещё пару часов побуду дома, а потом поеду. Так что ждите, – он поиграл бровями.

Мы вышли на улицу. Небо было удивительно ясное, и звёзды были видны ярко и отчётливо. Мы на пару минут задержались: стояли, запрокинув головы, и смотрели наверх. Алекс робко взял меня за руку, и я осторожно сжал его пальцы, скрытые толстой варежкой. Я первый оторвался от звёздного неба и, приобняв мальчика за плечи, повёл к машине. Он был в отличном настроении, вечер, проведённый в уютной дружеской атмосфере, был для него новым впечатлением. Кроме того, он обожал Луизу. Он чуть ли не боготворил её, а она была рада с ним сюсюкаться и окружать материнской заботой. К моей гордости, я не ревновал ни капли. Мне не надо было объяснять, как он нуждается в участии всех, кто его окружает, как ему не хватает настоящей семьи, отца и матери, которых я с горем пополам пытаюсь ему возмещать. Конечно, ему мало меня одного. А уж тем более молодая женщина вызывает у него вполне определённые ассоциации, и он мечтает о том, чтобы она проявила к нему хоть чуточку заботы и ласки. 

Пока мы ехали обратно, Алекс весело, хоть и не очень активно, болтал. Когда мы проезжали мимо большого торгового комплекса, он вдруг жалобно на меня посмотрел. Как выяснилось, ему очень хотелось большого плюшевого медведя, примерно такого, с каким сегодня играли дети Тома. Я припарковал машину, заблокировал двери и, попросив мальчика сидеть тихо, пообещал скоро вернуться. Найдя на карте детский магазин, я долго бродил среди стеллажей с пупсами и барби, машинками, танками, мозаиками. Найдя, наконец, плюшевые игрушки я выбрал медведя среднего размера, светло бежевого с большим коричневым носом и маленькими глазёнками, которых с определённых ракурсов и видно-то не было. Он показался мне самым прикольным из всех. Вернувшись к машине, я первым делом увидел пару восторженных глаз, которые таращились на медведя. Я уселся на водительское сидение, и плюшевый сразу был выхвачен у меня из рук и прижат к груди. 

– Его будут звать Лисимах.

– Как? Какой ещё к чертям Лисимах? Может Тедди? Или Боб? Ну назови его Алексом, в конце концов, только не Лисимах, а?

– Нет. Он Лисимах.

Я только пожал плечами.

Мальчик устал, и под конец пути его начало клонить в сон. Я решил больше не мучить его и попросил вывезти нам инвалидное кресло. Он сам перебрался в него из машины, всё так же прижимая к груди Лисимаха, и я отвёз его в палату. Там, раздевшись до майки шортиков, он вдруг изъявил желание помыться.

– Серьёзно? Сейчас? Уж час ночи. Может лучше спать?

– Ну пожалуйста. Я пять минуточек, совсем быстро.

– Ладно, пойдём. Но я засеку пять минут, ты понял? 

Я взял большое махровое полотенце, шампунь, гель для душа и мочалку, и мы отправились в ванную. По пути нам встретился доктор, только что приехавший на смену раньше положенного, и гневно вопросил, куда это на ночь глядя направляется наша «ванная делегация».

– Да нам, видишь ли, резко присралось помыться в час ночи. Что делать – идём.

– Вы только особо не копайтесь, спать надо.

– Понял? Не копайся! – я посмотрел на Алекса, тихонько шлёпнул его по попе и поиграл бровями. Он хихикнул, и мы снова потихонечку пошли к ванной.

Заперев дверь, я привычно уселся на кушетку, тихо насвистывая. Мальчик без тени стеснения разделся догола и залез в душевую. Раздалось тихое журчание воды, и скоро дверцы кабинки запотели. Я поглядывал на часы – уже прошло, конечно, больше пяти минут, но не вытаскивать же его намыленного из душа? Однако стоило бы его поторопить.

– Ну скоро ты там? Вылазь давай, спать пора.

Буквально через пару мгновений вода выключилась, и мальчик вылез на маленький коврик перед душевой. У меня аж дыхание перехватило от представшего глазам зрелища: он был весь мокрый, капельки струились вниз, очерчивая все изгибы его худого тела. Щёки порозовели от горячей воды, намокшие ресницы казались темнее, чем есть на самом деле, и весь он был… такой соблазнительный. А с другой стороны совершенно невинный. Я бы даже сказал, соблазнительный своей невинностью. Не замечая моего тяжёлого, напряжённого взгляда, он старательно вытирался полотенцем, что-то напевая себе под нос, крутился передо мной, поворачивался то одной стороной, то другой. Стиснув зубы, я наблюдал за этим исчадием ада, которое совершенно не подозревало о том, как бесстыдно и искушающе сейчас выглядит.

– Я всё! – он довольно улыбнулся, натянув на всё ещё влажное тело шорты и майку.

– Отлично. Топай давай.

В палате он уселся на свою кровать, пока я перетаскивал с неё на свою одеяло и подушку. Дождавшись, когда я закончу, он уложил Лисимаха спать на свою кровать, накрыв его моей толстовкой, а сам залез под одеяло в моей койке и накрылся им по самые глаза, наблюдая, как я гашу свет и закрываю дверь. Дойдя в темноте до кровати, я скинул тапки и лёг рядом, накрываясь одеялом и чувствуя, как всё ещё немного влажное и горячее тело прижимается ко мне. Я обнял мальчика, поцеловал в макушку и, запустив руку под майку, принялся ласково и неторопливо поглаживать спину. Алекс, видимо, решил ответить взаимной и, на его взгляд, совсем невинной лаской, и его тёплая ладонь скользнула по моей груди сначала вверх, потом вниз. Учитывая, каких усилий мне стоило сдерживаться в последнее время, этого простого движения хватило, чтобы возбудиться как чёртов подросток, и я постарался отодвинуться, отстранить от себя его руки, но он не понял, в чём дело.

– Что? Нельзя тебя погладить? Я… я просто хотел… я хотел… – его голос задрожал от обиды, и мне ничего не оставалось, как извиниться и сказать, что он может делать всё, что ему вздумается. Он придвинулся ближе, положил ногу на меня, пристроился головой на моём плече и продолжил ласково, с каким-то непонятным трепетом поглаживать мой голый торс. Я стиснул зубы и старался не думать о том, что я могу сделать с ним прямо сейчас. Нельзя. Нельзя. Так нельзя. Но, Господи, он же здесь… Такой ласковый, трогательный, послушный. Он не откажет мне, я знаю, но не могу же я этим воспользоваться… Да и ему будет больно, после такого-то перерыва. Однако мягкая ладонь, гладящая меня по груди, задевающая соски, не давала отвлечься, и мне казалось, что взять его прямо здесь и сейчас не просто возможно, но и нужно, что он, конечно, тоже этого хочет, что ему это необходимо не меньше, чем мне. Несколько бесконечных минут во мне шла отчаянная борьба совести с желанием, и совесть победила.

– Алекс, прекрати… Пожалуйста. Мне очень трудно это терпеть. Прости, малыш.

Он тихо выдохнул, осознав наконец, что вытворяет с моим несчастным организмом. Медленно, как под гипнозом, мальчик отвёл руку и, устроившись поудобнее у меня под боком, притих, как мышка. Я приобнял его, прижал к себе, и он немного расслабился. Шепнул «Прости, я не подумал», перевернулся спиной ко мне, повозился немного и снова замер. Пять минут – и снова возня, которая не только не даёт заснуть, но и, опять же, наводит на не самые приличные мысли.

– Котик, ну чего тебе неймётся-то? Что ты ворочаешься? Ляг уже один раз, как тебе удобно, и спи.

– Не могу, – он шептал едва слышно, – я вдруг понял, что ты терпишь из-за меня. Прости.

– О, это такая ерунда. Это не самое страшное, что мне доводилось терпеть. Не думай об этом, спи.

– А как же ты?

– И я буду спать. Давай, уже поздно.

Больше он ничего не сказал, но я внезапно ощутил, как его ладонь, незадолго до этого так ласково гладившая меня по груди, легла на мой пах. Я сглотнул и, сжав хрупкое запястье, отстранил его руку. Он ловко вывернулся и вернул руку туда, куда бы не следовало, и принялся осторожно поглаживать. У меня аж перед глазами потемнело.

– Да что ж ты творишь-то? Перестань сейчас же! Живо спать!

Ответом мне снова стала тишина, а движения настырной руки стали быстрее и увереннее. Ещё немного, и мысли покинут меня окончательно. Ещё немного, и я сорвусь. Ещё немного, и Алекс пожалеет о том, что делает сейчас. Я решил, что, может быть, на мальчика подействуют уговоры.

– Ты понимаешь, что ещё совсем немного, и я не остановлюсь, даже если ты попросишь?

– Я не попрошу. Ты же знаешь, что я тоже этого хочу. Что ты нужен мне.

– Тебе будет больно.

– Ничего. Это не настоящая боль. Я знаю, как это, когда по-настоящему больно. Давай…

Поскольку во всё время разговора гладить меня Алекс не перестал, я уже готов был согласиться. Остатки разума взывали перехватить запястья, отстранить от себя и обнимать мальчишку так крепко, чтобы он не смог вывернуться и продолжить. Но движения его руки становились всё быстрее, и я понял, что спокойно заснуть уже не смогу. Не смогу. Шепнув «Скажи, если передумаешь», я привстал на локте, перевернул мальчика на живот и стащил с него шорты. Он тяжело задышал, помогая мне раздеть себя, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда мои пальцы касались его обнажённой кожи. Оказавшись совершенно голым, он прикрыл глаза и покорно приподнял бёдра. Крема под рукой, естественно, не было, так что мне пришлось обходиться малым. Я поднёс пальцы к его губам, и он вобрал их в рот, облизывая и посасывая. Когда они оказались достаточно влажными, я осторожно погладил дырочку, и мальчик снова вздрогнул, инстинктивно ещё шире разводя ноги. Несколько минут я ласкал узкое отверстие, не пытаясь проникнуть внутрь, одновременно склонившись к спине Алекса и покрывая её лёгкими поцелуями. Наконец я осторожно, медленно протиснул палец в тугую попку, мальчик выдохнул и сильнее прогнулся в пояснице. Я склонился, утыкаясь лбом в его лопатку, тяжело дыша и представляя, как на месте пальца окажется мой член, как будет горячо и узко, как будет сладко. Алекс не выдержал и попытался сам насадиться глубже. Я воспринял это как разрешение к действию, и начал осторожно двигать пальцем. Тонкие пальцы мальчика сминали простынь, он уткнулся лицом в подушку и тяжело хрипло дышал. Несколько минут спустя я рискнул добавить второй палец, и стоны стали громче. Мне пришлось приподняться и зажать мальчику рот рукой, чтобы он не перебудил всё отделение и не привлёк в нашу палату бдительного Тома. Некоторое время я размеренно двигал пальцами, слушая приглушённые моей ладонью глухие стоны, а потом надавил на простату, и худое тело аж передёрнуло. Каждое моё движение, каждое нажатие вызывало судорожную, почти болезненную конвульсию, мальчик весь содрогался, а по моей ладони, зажимавшей рот, давно текли слёзы. Продолжая массировать простату, я в какой-то момент присоединил третий палец, Алекс практически перестал двигаться, только напряжённо приподнялся на коленях и локтях, а стоны стали совсем уж отчаянными и жалобными. Вот-вот он должен был кончить; пожалуй, это и неплохо – после оргазма ему будет не так больно. Сделав несколько особенно резких движений, я с удовольствием наблюдал, как хрупкое тело беспомощно бьётся и извивается, слушал сдавленные захлёбывающиеся стоны. 

Мальчик обмяк, тяжело дыша. Я вынужден был встать, чтобы раздеться. Пальцы с похабным влажным хлюпаньем выскользнули из растянутого отверстия, и Алекс, больше не сдерживаемый моей рукой, громко судорожно вздохнул. Наскоро раздевшись, я поспешил лечь обратно, сразу оглаживая рукой худой бок и прижимаясь губами к мокрой от пота шее. Терпеть больше не было сил, и я, мягко раздвинув худые ноги, осторожно вошёл, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку, который издаст мальчик. К счастью, он издавал только похабно-сладкие стоны, приподнимал бёдра в жадном желании вобрать мой член в себя до конца, стискивал кулаки и тяжело дышал. Погрузившись в горячее нутро, я на несколько секунд замер, потому что от удовольствия перед глазами потемнело. Первый раз за столько месяцев я оказался там, где так давно хотелось. Впервые за долгое время я ощутил, что именно с этим мальчиком, с этим ребёнком мне и нужно быть. Я понял, как правильно делал, что за всё это время ни разу не снял какого-нибудь дешёвого мальчишку, потому что ощущения были просто феерические. Найдя в себе силы, я двинулся, и услышал, как Алекс громко ахнул. Пришлось снова зажать ему рот рукой, чтобы он не слишком шумел. 

Он встречал каждое моё движение на полпути, царапал мою руку, зажимающую ему рот, скулил, извиваясь всем телом. Мне казалось, что я не смогу остановиться. Даже когда кончу – не смогу. Я боялся, что сделаю больно, но Алекс всем своим видом показывал, что ему только хорошо. В какой-то момент, посреди этой долгожданной, крышесносной, почти безмолвной оргии дверь приоткрылась, отбросив на пол прямоугольник жёлтого света, раздался тихий удивлённый вдох, и чуть обернувшись, я увидел Тома, который, видимо, пришёл на шум и застал нас за тем, что он нам категорически запретил. Выйдя из ступора, он медленно и как можно более бесшумно закрыл за собой дверь.

Я продолжал исступлённо двигаться в податливом теле, закрыв глаза и пытаясь сдерживать рвущиеся наружу стоны, Алекс уже обессилел и почти не шевелился, только тихо жалобно вскрикивал с каждым моим новым движением. Я кончил, крепко сдавив мальчика в руках. Мне понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя и начать хоть как-то соображать. И первое, что я сообразил – он-то ещё не кончил. Перевернув мальчика на спину, я сначала слизал сперму с его живота, а потом, обхватив губами небольшой член, сделал несколько движений, и хрупкое тельце снова сотрясла судорога.

Алекс дышал так тихо, что можно было подумать, что он и не дышит вовсе. Я поднялся, натянул боксеры, перенёс обе подушки и одеяло на соседнюю кровать, выселив при этом Лисимаха на моё кресло, а потом, скомкав испачканную простыню, осторожно вытер собственную сперму, стекающую по ягодицам и внутренним сторонам бёдер уже спящего мальчика. После, бережно подняв его на руки, я уложил его в постель, лёг рядом и накрыл нас обоих одеялом.


	12. 11

Я проснулся достаточно рано – для меня ночные приключения, которые когда-то не ограничивались одним скромным разом, никогда не были помехой для того, чтобы встать вовремя. Зато Алекс всегда был горазд поспать до обеда, уж тем более после бурной ночи. Бурной ночи? Господи, неужели я это сделал? Неужели наплевал на все запреты и… что теперь? Как мальчик на это отреагирует? Не принесёт ли это ему вреда, как и говорил Том? Чёрт, я не прощу себе, если Алекс снова замолчит, или станет меня бояться, перестанет доверять.

Но из-под одеяла торчала вполне себе довольная мордочка. Мальчишка ещё крепко спал, обняв подушку. Губы, как это часто бывало, сложились бантиком, длинные ресницы даже не подрагивали во сне. Всё его лицо выражало какое-то умиротворение и покой, и я усомнился в том, что сегодняшняя ночь могла навредить ему. Поправив перекрутившееся скомканное одеяло, я оделся и вышел в коридор. Надо было найти доктора и нанести удар первым, пока этого не сделал он.

Увидев меня, Том вспыхнул до кончиков ушей. Ну надо же, вроде мой ровесник, а так легко его смутить. Он молчал, и мне пришлось первым нарушить напряжённую тишину.

– Прежде чем ты начнёшь грозить мне всеми карами небесными, объясни-ка, зачем ты вообще пришёл в нашу палату?

– Ну, я услышал странные звуки и… только войдя понял, что это было.

– Допустим. Если ты хочешь сделать мне какое-то внушение – делай, но знай, что плевать я хотел на все твои нотации.

– Да когда тебе было не плевать? Ты никогда не делал так, как я говорю…

– И правильно.

– Но послушай. Ты не суди о прогрессе Алекса по его поведению. Ему лучше, и это очевидно, но нельзя подвергать его таким сильным потрясениям. 

– Да какие ещё потрясения? Только приятные, – я усмехнулся. – Поверь мне, он совершенно доволен тем, что произошло. Сколько я его знаю, трахаться он всегда любил.

\- Господи, Паркер, одумайся! Ты говоришь о ребёнке! Понимаешь? О ребёнке! Какие бы чудеса любви и… Бог знает там чего ещё ты ни проявил здесь, в больнице, ты остаёшься циничной сволочью! 

– Возьми себя в руки. Если ты каждый раз нюхаешь нашатырь после слова «трахаться» – ладно, я не буду больше его говорить. Если тебя это успокоит, я не был с ним груб. Настолько, насколько это было возможно после шести месяцев воздержания.

– Не был? Ты не был груб? Ты в своём уме? Да ты имел его чуть ли не в коленно-локтевой, зажав ему рот рукой! Не надейся, что я не заметил его слёз! Да ты…

– Слушай, прекрати. Если тебе нужно подробное объяснение, то пожалуйста. Только не красней как девственница. Поза была наиболее удобная для него. Рот я ему зажимал, чтобы он не орал чересчур громко – он не умеет сдерживаться. В силу возраста, я полагаю. А плакал потому, что ему было слишком приятно. Знаешь, так бывает, особенно когда ты подросток. Слишком сильные эмоции, тебе ли, как психологу, не знать, что слёзы – естественная реакция. А теперь иди и посмотри на его умиротворённую мордаху. Он счастлив и ты будешь идиотом, если станешь это оспаривать. Всё? Есть ещё какие-то аргументы в пользу того, что я тиран и безбожное чудовище?

– Ну не знаю… Постарайся быть с ним помягче, раз уж не можешь удержать член в штанах.

Джеферсон отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Наше небольшое сражение окончилось моей победой, то есть правом трахать мальчишку тогда, когда мне вздумается. Это вовсе не значило, что я теперь с него не слезу – было бы и правда жестоко не делать скидку на его возраст и психологическое состояние. Но теперь, когда мне в следующий раз не удастся «удержать член в штанах», я не должен буду бегать к Тому за письменным разрешением. 

Половину дня я провёл за работой, а Алекс всё спал и спал, уютно завернувшись в одеяло. Пару раз я подходил к его постели, гладил по голове, уже достаточно обросшей, целовал мягкую щёку, поправлял по возможности сбившуюся комом от постоянного переворачивания с бока на бок простыню. Этот суслик никак не реагировал на мои прикосновения – спать он умел так крепко, что можно было включить музыку на полную громкость, и он бы ухом не повёл. 

К четырём часам вечера мальчик проснулся с головной болью, но в отличном настроении. Не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, он заявил мне, что ужасно хочет в кино. Прямо сейчас. Я вызвал на совет доктора, и он разрешил нам уехать с территории больницы и посмотреть что-нибудь мирное или вообще детское.

Доехав до ближайшего торгового центра, мы поднялись по эскалатору вверх, попутно купив Алексу сладкой ваты, и он смачно чавкал, откусывая большие куски и пальцами запихивая их в рот. Выбор был невелик – из того, что Алексу можно было смотреть, в прокате была лишь мелодрама и мультик, и я грешным делом решил, что уж лучше мультик. До сеанса оставалось полчаса, и мы успели наскоро перекусить в фастфудовской забегаловке. Я наблюдал за тем, как изголодавшийся по вредной, но вкусной жратве мальчишка уминает наггетсы и думал про себя, что ни доктор, ни моя мать меня за это по голове не погладят. Но что уж делать, раз мы сегодня решили нарушить все правила и уйти в загул. 

Подошло время сеанса, и мы, собрав свои манатки, прихватив большую коробку попкорна и почти литр колы, пошли к залу. Дойдя до последнего ряда, мы пять минут шумно усаживались, передавая друг другу попкорн, колу, верхнюю одежду. Естественно, держать попкорн весь сеанс полагалось мне. Как только мы сели, мальчик прислонился виском к моему плечу и запустил пятерню в ведёрко с едой. Свет погас, сеанс начался, и я приготовился к полуторачасовой пытке.

Эта пакость никак не хотела кончаться, и единственное, что меня утешало, было тёплое тельце, прижавшееся ко мне сбоку. На середине сеанса я не выдержал и, шепнув Алексу «сейчас вернусь», вышел из зала. У барной стойки, где мы покупали попкорн, к моему счастью, продавалось и пиво. Облокотившись на прилавок, я обратился к девушке в форменной одежде кинотеатра.

– Девушка, дайте мне две… нет, три бутылки пива. Тёмного.

– Минуточку, – девушка кокетливо улыбнулась, но я, естественно, оставил без внимания её заигрывания. 

Взяв своё пиво, я вернулся в зал, поставил две банки на ручку кресла, а третью открыл и сделал долгий глоток.

– Ну, так лучше, - пробормотал я тихо, чтобы Алекс не услышал. 

Три банки, выпитые быстро и на почти пустой желудок, быстро оказали нужный мне эффект. То есть, конечно, мультик не стал нравиться мне больше, но мальчик, прижимающийся ко мне, доверчиво склонивший голову на моё плечо, вызвал все соответствующие эмоции. Я сразу забыл о ерунде, происходившей на экране, и все мои мысли оказались заняты той мыслью о том, что от сладкого, гибкого тела, которое сегодня ночью, наконец-то, оказалось в моих руках, меня отделяет только тонкий светлый свитер. Этот недостаток, как мне стало очевидно, следовало немедленно исправить, и я, отставив злосчастный попкорн на пол, запустил руки под лёгкую ткань, с наслаждением пройдясь по коже спины и боков. Алекс вздрогнул, но стон сдержал. Был уже вечер, и все влюблённые парочки, как водится, пошли не на мультик а на триллеры и мелодрамы, так что мы с мальчиком в последнем ряду сидели почти одни. Люди, сидевшие впереди нас ни увидеть, ни услышать нас не могли, так что я без опаски принялся тискать и гладить разомлевшего мальчишку. Тот отреагировал сразу же – стоило мне дотронуться до него, как он обессиленно откинул голову назад, подставляя губы под поцелуй, а руки его скользнули вверх по моим и остались лежать на плечах. Я жадно припал к его приоткрытым губам, как умирающий от жажды припадает к долгожданному источнику, одновременно сжимая пальцами его напряжённые соски. Он прогнулся в пояснице, проскальзывая языком мне в рот, и я позволил ему на пару секунд перехватить инициативу. Удерживаться мне не хотелось, и я, поблуждав пальцами по тощему животу, сдавил через джинсы небольшой, но очень даже твёрдый бугорок. Алекс выдохнул мне в рот и больно вцепился короткими ногтями мне в плечи, и я зло, сквозь сжатые зубы, прошипел:

– Только попробуй хоть звук произнести!

Мальчик притих, как мышка, испуганно сжался, и я, оторвавшись от его паха, ласково погладил его по щекам.

– Прости, маленький, я больше не буду на тебя кричать. Постарайся молчать, хорошо? Нас не должны услышать. 

Он послушно кивнул и снова откинулся головой на моё плечо. Я расстегнул пуговицу на его джинсах, дёрнул молнию и запустил руки под бельё. Мальчик зажмурился и сжал зубы, оскалился, как маленький дикий зверёк. Я обнял его так, чтобы удобно было рукой зажать ему рот. Он бесцеремонно вонзил острые зубы мне в руку, но это было вполне терпимо. Я принялся быстро ласкать его, предварительно смочив руку слюной, и вскоре почувствовал, что тело мальчика напряглось и задрожало. Я подумал, что было бы некрасиво пачкать стулья кинотеатра, поэтому, доведя Алекса до предела, наклонился и обхватил губами его небольшой член. Рука моя всё ещё зажимала ему рот, и зубы впились в неё с особой силой. Тонкие пальцы мальчика заскребли по моей спине, не причиняя особой боли. Спустя пару секунд он обмяк, сползая с сидения. Я подхватил его и прижал к себе. Восстанавливать дыхание ему пришлось около десяти минут.

Мультик был забыт. Алекс, закрыв глаза, прижимался щекой к моей груди и глубоко дышал. Я поглаживал его по изрядно отросшим, уже начавшим кудрявиться затылку и макушке, бессмысленно блуждая глазами по залу.

Мы вернулись в больницу поздно, и доктор, который не мог знать о том, что произошло в кино, принялся расспрашивать Алекса, о чём был мультик, но, естественно, не добился почти ничего. Мы легли спать сразу, даже не поев – у мальчика не было сил, а мне было лень. 

***

Ещё почти два месяца мы провели в больнице. Доктор никак не хотел выпускать нас «на волю» – всё переживал, что состояние Алекса может ухудшиться вне стен клиники. Но наконец-то мы добились права выписаться, но при условии, что будем посещать больницу раз в две недели.

Было уже начало мая. В последний день пребывания в клинике мы решили прогуляться в местном парке. Стояла великолепная погода, и не выйти на улицу было просто преступлением. Мы долго бродили по аккуратным дорожкам, тихо разговаривали, улыбались неизвестно чему. Алекс держал меня за руку как маленький – не переплетая пальцев, просто вложив свою ладошку в мою. Он уже совсем окреп, и я не следил за временем, проведённым на открытом воздухе. Я до сих пор ощущал что-то ирреальное в том, что он идёт рядом со мной – вот так, просто, рядом. Живой. Казалось бы, за несколько месяцев я мог бы и осознать это. Но нет. Изменилось моё отношение. К жизни, к нему, к моим близким. Я вдруг осознал, что ценить важно каждый прожитый момент. Запечатлеть в памяти каждый день, проведённый с близкими людьми. Запомнить до мелочей их образ, голос и смех. Трепетно беречь их - от всего. Быть рядом. Просто быть рядом. 

Мальчик весело болтал всю дорогу и не заметил моей задумчивости. А я и рад был слушать его глупую детскую болтовню – после его-то длительного молчания. Вернувшись в клинику, где нас ждали заранее собранные вещи, мы зашли в кабинет Тома. Он, как всегда, сидел с книгой в руке.

– Том, – я зашёл в кабинет первым.

– Привет, ребята. Ну что, Алекс, готов ехать домой?

– Да! – глаза мальчика засветились, – только мне немного жалко уезжать отсюда... Я привык.

– Ничего страшного, нечего привыкать к таким местам.

– Я... – Алекс несмело подошёл к Джеферсону, – я буду скучать...

– По больнице? - доктор удивлённо вскинул брови.

– Да нет же... По тебе.

– А... Ну, мы с тобой будем видеться раз в две недели. Ладно? – он потрепал мальчика по щеке.

– Ладно.

– Том, – я протянул ему руку, – спасибо тебе. 

– Не за что, – он крепко сжал мою ладонь, – не за что...

– Приезжайте с женой к нам на выходных. Отметим нашу с Алексом свободу.

– Приедем. Обязательно приедем. Ну, счастливого пути.

Мы попрощались с ним и зашли в палату – взять вещи. Алекс подошёл к окну, положил руки на подоконник. Несколько минут напряженно всматривался в открывающийся вид, потом медленно повернулся ко мне.

– Я, и правда, буду скучать по этому месту.

– Да неужели?

– Да. С ним многое связано. И приятное, и неприятное. В основном, приятное.

– Что приятного может быть в психушке?

– Ты. Ты был со мной всё это время. Кроме тех двух недель. Самых страшных недель в моей жизни, – его брови болезненно изогнулись, между ними образовалась складочка, – но и они мне важны. Я оценил, как много ты для меня значишь. 

– Не стоит об этом вспоминать. Не стоит.

– А ты можешь выкинуть из головы то, что было последние несколько месяцев?

– Нет.

– Тогда не проси меня, – он упрямо и очень по-детски выпятил подбородок.

– Ладно, не буду. Пойдём. Нам пора домой.

Перед машиной Алекс, как всегда теперь, чуть помедлил, не решаясь сесть. Я не стал его торопить. Наконец, он сел на переднее пассажирское сидение и пристегнулся, чего до аварии не делал. Пристегнулся и я, зная, как это ему важно. Под колёсами машины тихо зашуршал гравий, и мы отъехали с больничной стоянки. Мальчик смотрел в зеркало заднего вида на клинику, пока она не скрылась из виду.

– Ну что. Ты рад?

– Очень. Я мечтал об этом так долго... – он улыбнулся мне.

– Я тоже, – я вернул ему улыбку, и мы замолчали.

По дороге Алекс заснул, и я, занеся вещи в дом, вышел обратно к машине за ним, решив, что будить его уже не стоит – он устал. Подхватив на руки, я отнёс его в прихожую, уложил на диван, но поспать ему не дали. Макс, обрадованный моим приездом, увидев ещё и мальчика, развеселился не на шутку, подбежал к нему и смачно лизнул в лицо. Алекс подскочил спросонья, но, поняв кто это, с радостными визгами кинулся обнимать верного пса. Улыбнувшись их весёлой возне, я вышел на улицу отогнать машину в гараж. Вернувшись спустя пять минут, я обнаружил мальчишку и собаку радостно дерущих игрушку в разные стороны. Соскучились. 

– Макс, ну всё, всё, хороший мальчик, – я попытался урезонить пса, но безуспешно, – успокойся, ну же. Макс, фу!

На окрик он уже отреагировал, молча отнёс игрушку на своё место, вернулся и начал приставать ко мне, чтобы я его погладил. 

– Хороший мальчик, я тоже тебя люблю, – я почесал его за ухом.

Алекс снова раззевался, и я решил, что надо бы его укладывать спать.

– Малыш, ты кушать хочешь? 

Он помотал головой.

– Пойдём тогда спать?

– Пойдём.

Сладко потягиваясь, он пошёл в сторону ванной, умылся и вошёл в спальню. К этому времени я уже успел разобрать кровать и переодеться. Он молча сел на край постели. Ах да, он ведь привык, что я его раздеваю. Присев перед ним на корточки, я стянул со щупленького тельца футболку, джинсы и носки, натянул на него майку и спальные шорты. Подхватил мальчика на руки и положил его в постель, закутав одеялом. Сам лёг с другой стороны, погасил свет, и Алекс тут же подкатился мне под бок. Я обнял его и поцеловал в белобрысую макушку.

– Ну что. Спать?

– Ага. Я... я люблю тебя.

Я улыбнулся. Кажется, он не говорил мне этого ни разу после аварии. Я как-то не обращал на это внимания, потому что его любовь для меня была очевидна. И только сейчас понял, как давно я этого не слышал.

– Я люблю тебя, маленький. Спи.

– Как? Сейчас?

– А что? Тебе пора уже.

– Но... я думал... я...

– Ты думал что? Что мы сейчас будем заниматься сексом?

Он судорожно выдохнул, смущённый моей прямотой, но, всё же, нашёл в себе силы ответить:

– Да.

– Нет, Алекс. Сейчас мы будем спать. Без разговоров. Ты устал, я тоже, сегодня ты вернулся домой, у тебя столько новых эмоций. Давай подождём хотя бы до завтра, а?

Он насупился, засопел обиженно, отвернулся от меня. Я притянул его к себе поближе, крепко прижал спиной к своей груди, уткнулся лицом в затылок. Я осторожно, ласково поглаживал его, стараясь выразить все свои чувства прикосновением, а не словами, а заодно и убаюкать. Кажется, сработало. Алекс повернулся ко мне лицом, свернулся калачиком и уткнулся носом мне в плечо. Как всегда. Он задышал глубоко и медленно. Заснул, значит. Да я и сам вскоре вырубился, однако ненадолго. Я проснулся от подозрительной возни. Руки мальчика настойчиво теребили меня за рубашку. Он её... застёгивал? Да. Именно. Интересно, зачем это.

– Алекс, ну что ты делаешь?

– Раздеваю тебя.

– Это зачем же?

– А нам неудобно будет, если ты будешь одет.

Хм. Настырный какой.

– Но ты-то ведь одет?

– Нет.

Я провёл рукой вдоль его спины. Вот же паршивец, и правда раздет. Полностью.

– Алекс, не дури. Я тебе всё сказал, что об этом думаю.

Я попытался убрать его руки, но он настойчиво возвращал их на место, и теперь уже и впрямь расстегивал пуговицы.

– Так, а ну-ка прекрати сейчас же! Что я тебе сказал? – пришлось на него прикрикнуть.

– Что ты кричишь? – его голос прозвучал тихо и как-то загнанно.

– Потому что ты меня не слушаешься. Ясно? Ложись сейчас же спать.

– Но я не хочу!

– Надо. Не серди меня, ложись спать, – я попытался опустить его за плечи на подушки, но он вывернулся из моих рук. Вот же засранец. – Ну и что мне с тобой делать?

– Я не понимаю… Ну ведь это не первый раз. Почему ты так против? Это из-за ног, да? Тебе не нравятся шрамы?

– Что? Какая чушь! Боже мой, они делают тебя уникальным, они выделяют тебя из толпы. Ни у кого нет таких ног, как у тебя. И это, кстати, напоминает мне о том, как ты дорог мне, как важен, что я пережил, когда чуть не потерял тебя. Они напоминают мне о том, что я умру, если и правда тебя потеряю.

После такой пламенной речи уже трудно было сдержаться от поцелуя. Я мягко прикоснулся губами к его губам. Он приоткрыл рот, позволяя проникнуть языком внутрь. Моя рука заскользила по его груди, лаская. Его пальцы медленно зарылись в мои волосы. Я неторопливо поглаживал юное тело, неподвижно лежащее на постели. Спустился губами вниз по шее, покрывая поцелуями выступающие ключицы и впадинку между ними, медленно-медленно перемещаясь ниже, я дразнил его, заставляя шептать: «Ещё… ещё… пожалуйста…». Дойдя до пупка, я вновь поднялся, чтобы поцеловать мальчишку. И снова спустился губами по груди и судорожно вздрагивающему животу. Он периодически нетерпеливо облизывал пересыхающие губы. Его рука так и оставалась на моём затылке, перебирая волосы. Тело так привычно двигалось, подстраиваясь под движения моих рук. Зажмуренные глаза, приоткрытые розовые губы, жадно хватающие воздух… Я понял, что уже не смогу остановиться.

Мои руки переместились на стройные ноги и круглые ягодицы. И снова медленные неторопливые ласки, дразнящие и распаляющие юный организм. Мальчик дышал рвано и хрипло, сминал в кулаках простыни, запрокидывал голову, шептал что-то бессвязное. Облизав пальцы, я медленно и осторожно начал его растягивать, стараясь причинить как можно меньше неприятных ощущений. Он ненадолго замер и поморщился, привыкая к ощущению наполненности, но я нашёл пальцами простату и слегка надавил – и он выгнулся, судорожно всхлипнув. С каждым движением я старался задевать этот небольшой выступ, и вскоре на смену тихим жалобным стонам пришли громкие, похабные, нетерпеливые. Он уже вовсю подмахивал бёдрами, стараясь насадиться глубже, кусал раскрасневшиеся губы, цеплялся судорожно за мои плечи. Вскоре я понял, что долго он не протянет.

– Э, нет, миленький мой, не сейчас. 

Алекс капризно захныкал, когда я вытащил пальцы, но я склонился и поцеловал его, и он ответил – страстно и несдержанно. Мне некуда было торопиться. Я ещё некоторое время помучил его, окончательно раздразнил, и только тогда позволил себе лечь между его раскинутых ног, быстро скинув с себя одежду.

Когда я вошёл в него, он не почувствовал боли. Он запрокинул голову, и она съехала с подушки. Наверное, это было неудобно, но он даже не заметил. Я замер на некоторое время, позволяя и ему и себе свыкнуться с ощущениями. Перед глазами заплясали искры, я прижался лбом к его щеке. Несколько мгновений, и мальчик сам двинул бёдрами навстречу. Но я всё ещё сдерживался. Двигался размеренно и плавно, склонившись к лицу Алекса, чувствовал его горячее судорожное дыхание. Его руки заскользили по моей спине, иногда царапая. 

Однако моего терпения хватило ненадолго. Вскоре я начал сбиваться с выбранного плавного ритма, тем более что Алекс сам нетерпеливо двигался мне навстречу. Темп всё нарастал и нарастал, каждое движение теперь выбивало из мальчика хриплый вскрик, он вцепился до крови ногтями в мои плечи, обхватил меня ногами за бёдра. Сладкий… Такой сладкий мальчик… Ещё несколько резких движений, и я с низким хриплым стоном выплеснулся в него, одновременно ощутив, как его горячее семя заливает мой живот. 

Наступила тишина. Слышалось только тяжёлое хрипящее дыхание. Не знаю, сколько мы так пролежали, но оторваться от него стоило немалых усилий. Он только тихо охнул, когда я вышел из него.

После он умиротворённо лежал у меня на руках, подставляя губы под мои поцелуи, уже совершенно сонный. А я поглаживал его по голове, которая уже была похожа на кудрявый одуванчик из-за отросших волос. Вскоре он заснул, да и я тоже. 

***

Пробуждение было приятным. Ещё не открыв глаза, я ощутил, как мальчик доверчиво прижимается ко мне во сне. Я улыбнулся, посмотрев на него. Он спал, положив голову мне на плечо и тихонько спокойно посапывал. Я прижался губами к его лбу, потом к виску. Он тихо пробормотал что-то невнятное. Я решил его не будить, да и сам вставать не торопился. Уж так уютно он пригрелся у меня в руках, что не хотелось его будить, не хотелось отдаляться от этого маленького чуда. Я осторожно погладил его по голове, чтобы не потревожить его сон. Однако вскоре он проснулся сам, приподнялся на локте и улыбнулся мне, глядя в глаза. 

– Ну что, выспался? – я улыбнулся ему в ответ.

– Да. Было уютно, – он покраснел и уткнулся лицом мне в плечо, скрывая своё смущение.

Я погладил его по голове, дёрнул слегка за одну отросшую прядь, торчащую в сторону. Он был похож на цыплёнка – весь всклокоченный, лохматый, светленький.

– Как настроение?

– Знаешь, о чём я подумал?

– Это о чём же?

– Я мечтал провести Рождество с тобой. Первое Рождество в кругу семьи... Понимаешь? Но...

– Солнышко, у нас с тобой ещё куча праздников впереди. И Рождество тоже. Но это Рождество я и правда провёл с тобой.

– Честно? – он аж подскочил.

– Ну да. А ты хотел, чтобы я веселился дома, да? Хотя... В это Рождество никто из нас не веселился...

– Я вам всё испортил, – он закрыл лицо руками, – всё испортил...

Я крепко прижал его к себе.

– Ну и глупый же ты ребёнок... Ничего ты не испортил... А следующее Рождество мы проведём вместе, всей нашей семьёй. Будут подарки, большая ёлка в гостиной...

– Настоящая?

– Конечно. И мы будем её с тобой украшать. Вместе. И мама будет запекать индейку и печь тортики.

– А я буду ей помогать.

– Хорошо, солнышко. А потом мы соберёмся – всё-все – даже Джеферсонов позовём. Здорово же, да?

– Очень, – он улыбался.

– А ещё у тебя, между прочим, скоро день рождения.

– Да, уже почти через неделю...

– И что ты хочешь? Как отмечать будем?

– А можно... всё-таки в аквапарк?

– Можно всё. И в аквапарк, и на аттракционы, и в кино – куда захочешь. Договорились? А теперь давай-ка, поднимайся и беги в душ. 

– А ты?

– А я пока тебе покушать сделаю, ладно? Давай-давай, у нас много дел.

Весь оставшийся день мы носились по большому дому, наводили чистоту, выбирали, что из еды заказать к завтрашнему дню. Обычная суета, но такая счастливая. Это было очень непривычно – снова заниматься делами с ним вместе. Под вечер мы, уставшие, вышли погулять с Максом и, вернувшись, завалились смотреть телевизор. Вместе. Мы оба улыбались. Чему? Да просто... Осознанию того, что всё наладилось. Впереди у нас были ещё сотни таких вот суетливых радостных дней и бессонных ночей рядом друг с другом. И Рождество. Его первое Рождество в кругу семьи.


End file.
